My One And Only
by suckmypiercing
Summary: Things are going to change when Rachel comes out of the closet. How can this change every Glee cluber's life? Faberry/Brittana. Pezberry/Puckleberry/Hummelberry/Quinntana friendship. Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.
1. I don't do boys

Summer break was over. The Glee clubers were talking about how much fun they had in their break, counting hook ups and endless parties.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were in the left corner, talking about boys and make up. Finn, Puck and Mike were in the middle of the room, talking about football and chicks. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were at the back, giggling and talking about fashion. Tina, Artie and Sam were next to the door talking about Avatar and comics.

Rachel was the only one quiet. She was sitting in the right corner, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. She usually would be talking for hours, but now she appreciate the silence in some way. She knew that something was different, that after that summer break, everything was going to change.

As Mr. Schue entered the room, everyone went quiet and said hello to him.

He was looking very handsome, with a grey vest and black trousers. Even tho this wasn't a new style for him, he was looking happier than ever since he started dating Ms. Pillsbury and that looked great on him.

He was feeling very confident about this year, he knew they had a pretty good chance for New

Directions to win what they have been trying to win for three years.

"Hey guys!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"What's up Mr. Schue, did you get any? Because I know that look very well." Puck said.

Mr Schue didn't say anything, he just blushed. Everyone started to laugh, except for Rachel. She was scared of what she was about to do and she couldn't concentrate of what was happening around her. She wasn't even listening until Finn screamed at her.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Finn screamed.

"Yes Finn, I'm fine." She answered quietly. Before Finn could say anything else to her, she raised her hand and started to talk.

"Mr Schue, can I have a word?" Rachel said standing up from her sit.

"Of course Rachel, but please be quick because we have to start working in our songs for Regionals."

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the right moment to say it out loud one more time. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so scared and nervous, she was the more confident person she have ever known. She can do this.

Everyone was staring at her, starting to think what was wrong and guessing what the diva would say this time. Something about Finn, Barbra or herself. But something was different, her eyes were full of fear and her hands were nearly shacking. Before anyone could say anything, Rachel started to talk.

"I believe that being here, in this club, taught me that I have to be myself and that I can show it to you without fear or shame. There are things that you don't know about me. Apart from my evident talent, of course. No one can deny the fact that my voice is superior to all of yours, and flawless. Everybody knows that I'm going to be on Broadway, but anyway, I'm not standing here to start talking about my voice. Well-"

Before she could go on, Santana stood up and yelled "Go to the freaking point Berry, I have things to do, more important than listening to you talking."

Rachel cleared her throat and ignored Santana's comment. "As I was saying, this is important and I hope all of you understand that this doesn't change my true goal: being a Broadway star." She took another long deep breath and finally said it. "Guys, I'm gay".

The room went silent. Everyone were looking at each other in shock, not fully understanding what they've just heard.

"You're gay?" Kurt finally said.

"Indeed, I am. And that was all I had to say Mr Schue." She finished talking and went to her sit, alone in the corner.

Everybody was looking at her like she was some kind of alien. Or a freak. The whispers started a few minutes later, but they were cut off by Mr. Schue.

"Guys, quiet. Thank you Rachel for sharing that with us, we will accept you for who you are. Now, any of you thought about any song you would like to sing to start this year?"

Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I have the perfect song that fits with my confession. If you let me, I could close this thing about my sexuality with that song. Because I see all these faces, and I can notice that everyone is in shock." Rachel said pointing at her partners.

"Okay, let's hear it." Mr. Schue sat down as Rachel stood up and took the microphone.

The song started to play and Rachel started to sing. She sang it with emotion, and with sexyness. Everyone's eyes were on her, on her moves, on her words. Their's eyes went wide when she sang the last part of the song, taking of her jacket and revealing a t-shirt that said "likes girls".

_Hot lips. Hot eyes. Hot stuff. Hot smile._

_I'm gonna drive you crazy._

_I don't do boys, I just do girls._

_I just do girls with style and class._

_Don't do boys, just do girls._

_Just do girls with kissable ass._

_I will not do boys._

The room went silent again. Rachel heard a few "wows" and "ohs" around the air, but not a single applause. She knew her voice was flawless, and her performance was excellent. So, she figured out that everyone still in shock, even Mr. Schue who was speechless.

She went to her sit, grabbed her things and ran out of the room. Tears started to ruin her make up, her hands were shacking and her mind was screaming at her. What was happening? She didn't plan it this way. She thought they'll all be supportive, just like with Kurt. Maybe Quinn was right when she said that nobody cares about her, absolutely no one had a little bit of interest in her.


	2. You're lonely, but not alone

After watching Rachel running out of the choir room, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started to laugh, at first, they were quiet, but then their laughter were louder and louder.

When they finished laughing, Kurt stood up and faced his Glee fellows. They were all confused, in shock. This was hilarious. Even Santana was speechless.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to contain his laughter.

"I have to say Mr. Schue, I wasn't expecting that. I could expect anything, I mean, anything from Rachel, but not THAT." Blaine started to giggle next to Mercedes, who was looking at him with a horror face.

"I believe that all of you are in shock, some are with their eyes wide open and some are with their mouth wide open. That performance was flawless, but a little bit too lesbian for me." He thought that was funny, but the only one laughing was Blaine, and Mr Schue was only smiling awkwardly. The rest of them, were like zombies. "Well, I guess this was something really weird for all of you, it was for me too. But, meanwhile you are here trying to come back to reality, I'll look for Rachel."

And like that, he grabbed his things, took Blaine's hand and they went to the ladies restroom. They knew where she would be, the ladies restroom was Rachel escape when something bad happens. She was a drama queen, so she liked crying, but not in public.

Rachel was in a corner, sitting in the floor. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were full of sadness. She was a mess but she didn't care about that right now.

"Hey" Kurt said softly. Blaine was outside the ladies restroom waiting, he didn't want to come in.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Rachel questioned. She had a good relationship with Kurt, but they weren't friends at all. In fact, he was her competence, he had a beautiful voice and she couldn't deny it.

"Well, everyone's in shock and I find this hilarious". He said with a huge smile.

Rachel raised her brow without saying anything.

"I mean, even Santana is speechless. But don't worry, they'll be back to reality and everything's gonna be like before. Meanwhile, you have me and Blaine that's waiting for us outside. Come on, let's fix your face because is a mess and you tell me everything about you being a little lesbian."

Rachel washed her face and put her make up on again. She didn't wear too much, so it didn't take too long.

"Hey Rach, how are you?" Blaine asked as Kurt and Rachel were coming out of the restroom.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a little bit dissapointed. I thought they wouldn't care, that they would like me even tho I'm gay. Just like you Kurt, they didn't say anything to you when you came out." She said, holding her head down and looking at the floor.

Kurt felt his heart ache. He knew what she was going through, and even tho Rachel was a little bit annoying and demanding, she was a good person, she didn't deserve this. He could feel the hurt in her voice and that was upseting him. She was right, why were they rejecting her?

Kurt placed his hand on Rachel's chin and looked at her eyes. "Rach, they're all surprised. I mean, you dated Jesse, Puck and you were deeply in love with Finn. In fact, I thought you were obsessed with him. It's just a little bit weird that you come here and say "hey, I'm gay" and not expecting for them to be confused. Give them time." He wanted to believe his own words, but he couldn't.

Rachel didn't say anything. She just nodded and gave him a hug.

"Well, do you want to come back in there? or if you want we can wait here until lunch" Blaine said.

Rachel shook her head. "It's okay, I already called my dad. He'll be here in five. I can't go back in there without feeling like a freak."

"Hey, you're not a freak." Kurt said.

"I know, I just- I don't know, I feel alone, like in a little box and everyone is looking at me."

"A wise woman once told me: I know you're lonely, but you're not alone."

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"You Rachel." Kurt said looking at her in the eyes. "Even if we weren't friends, you supported me when I came out, with all the Karofsky thing and when I felt alone. And now, is my turn. We'll be here for you Rachel, because we know how you feel. And when you feel ready, we want to hear all the story behind this self-discover. I mean, you don't wake up one day and you say I'm gay. So, I want the whole story. And please, promise me that you're not going to start wearing men clothes because I'll kick your ass."

Rachel was laughing when her phone started to ring. "Thank you guys, my dad's here. Thank you, really. And no, I will follow my style with my beautiful sweaters" She said with a big smile on her face. "I promise you that I'll tell you my story as soonest I'm ready."

She kissed them both on the cheek and went outside where her dad was waiting for her.


	3. We suck

After Rachel went home, Kurt and Blaine came back to the choir room. Everyone was talking about the recent event, they weren't zombies anymore.

"At least now you're talking" Kurt said when he was entering the room.

"Where's Rachel?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"She went home. She didn't feel very well."

"Oh. Did you talk with her? We kind of sucked." Puck said, with shame in his voice.

"Yes. And I will say this for all of you." He said pointing at every single one in the room. "She's having a hard time, I mean, she discovered that she wasn't the person that she thought she was. She felt safe here, that's why she told us the truth. And how did you react? Like little divas. Come on, she's gay, big deal! More boys for you girls." He said with a light smile.

"Kurt is right guys" Mr. Schue said standing up. "We're better than this, what happened with us? Yes, we were in shock. But we know she deserves more than this."

"I think it's just a phase, she will come back to me, like always" Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to be calm. How can this boy be so stupid and insensitive? But before he could say anything, Santana started talking.

"Frankenteen, everything's not about you. Maybe she's gay and you were her gaybeard."

"Shut up Santana! You're saying this because you want her for you. Guess what, she's not gay." Finn screamed.

"What? Me and the midget? Are you on drugs or something? Whatever, I don't care. My point is that I'm with Kurt, and you're stupid Finn."

"And you're a little whor-"

"Guys! Calm down" Mr. Schue interrupted Finn before he could finish his sentence.

"I think we should do something for her. We were really bad." Blaine said.

"What are you thinking about Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Maybe we should do a song for her, showing her how much we care. And that we're sorry."

"That's an excellent idea! For tomorrow, I want ideas. And yes, this is an assignment."

After this, the bell rang. Everyone stood up and went to the cafeteria, waving goodbye to Mr. Schue.


	4. You had a bad day

"Hey blondie, are you okay?" Santana said.

"Yes, I'm okay." Quinn replied.

Quinn have been silent all day since Rachel came out to them. She was lost in her thoughts. She wasn't homophobic, but she hated Rachel more than before. She didn't know why, but the fact that Rachel was gay made her feel weird, and that was making her uncomfortable.

"So, what do you think about what had happened before?" The Latina asked.

"I don't know. It's her life, I don't really care." Quinn said quickly.

"I think that's really cool. I can make out with her too now San." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"No freaking way Brittany." Santana yelled at the innocent blonde.

"Why not? she's hot. And that performance was hot hot hot."

"I agree with that, but still, she's Rachel Berry. She's a loser."

"I don't care, I like her." Brittany said blushing.

Santana rolled her eyes "Whatever." She looked at Quinn, who was still silent. "I think something's wrong with you, you're not saying anything mean about the midget."

"I don't care about her or her freaking life! Leave me alone!" Quinn snapped at them and ran out of the cafeteria.

Santana didn't stand up or anything. She just rolled her eyes and yelled "Diva!". Even tho she didn't admit it, she had a little respect for Rachel. Rachel did something that she didn't have the courage to do, even tho she had friends who love her for who she was, there was Rachel, alone but brave. The latina shooked her thoughts and started eating her food.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" The other blonde asked.

"I don't know Britt, maybe it's that time in her month."

"What time in her month? Is she late for something?" Brittany said confused.

"Nothing Britt, nothing. Eat and then we will go and find her."

"Okay."

Quinn ran out of the cafeteria, but she didn't know why. She just wanted to be alone, she didn't want to talk with anyone. She just wanted to sleep or punch something, or someone. But suddenly she felt weak, and the tears were coming. She entered in the restroom and locked the door. She cried for like it seemed forever, she never cried this way before, never.

She cried when she found out that she was pregnant, she cried when her father kicked her out of her house, she cried when Finn broke up with her, she cried when she had to give up Beth, but never like this. What was wrong with her? What was happening?

Finally when the last tears came out and she stopped sobbing, she washed her face and went to class. She didn't want to remember anything. She didn't want anything right now, just a little bit of peace.

"Blondie, where were you?" The latina asked.

"I was doing some things." The blonde answered quickly.

Santana knew she wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't want to push it too far. So, she just raised her brow and quietly said "Okey." She just turned around and started talking to Brittany.

Quinn silently said thanks to the latina for not pushing too far. This wasn't her day, at all.


	5. I'm gonna faint

Kevin picked up Rachel from school. He knew something was wrong, his little baby called him crying and almost yelling, but he didn't want to force her to talk about it, he knew she would talk when she felt ready.

The car trip was silent. Rachel and Kevin didn't talk at all, they just sat there listening to the radio until they got home. Before Rachel could go out of the car, Kevin grabbed her arm and finally spoke.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He said softly.

"I'm fine dad, I just feel weird, you know? Nothing went like I expected, and you know that I don't like surprises very much."

The hurt in her words nearly penetrate Kevin's heart, he just wanted to cry or go and kill them all, but instead, he took a long breath and kept calm.

"Did you tell them?" He said. After a few seconds of pure silence, he regreted his question. But when he was going to apologize, Rachel started talking again.

"Yes, I told them. And they all.. like froze. I even sang I don't do boys! But they were all like zombies or something like that. I couldn't take it, so I ran out of the room and called you. I'm sorry, I couldn't stay there." Rachel said, looking at her father's eyes.

"It's okay baby, you don't have to be sorry. I'm sure that you caught them out of guard, that's all. I mean, do you remember when you came out to us?" Both started laughing at the memory.

_A month ago, Rachel told Kevin and Elijah to sat down next to her on the couch. She had something important to tell them. They looked at each other thinking about pregnancy or Finn. They would kill that boy if he got pregnant their baby girl, he was an asshole and they didn't like Finn. After sitting down, Rachel started talking, shacking both out of their thoughts._

_"Dad, Daddy. Recently I've discovered something about me. Something that I did not expect, and it's hard for me to get used to it without your help. I know this could be a surprise for both of you, it was for me too. I did a little research on line about this topic, because for the first time, I don't even know how to say this to you. And you know me, I always have words for everything, I owe that to my extense and beautiful vocabulary." She said with a light smile._

_"Are you pregnant Rachel?" Elijah said quickly._

_"No, god no!" Rachel yelled. "I'm gay."_

_Kevin and Elijah looked at each other confused. They didn't know what to say, or how to react. How did they miss this? They thought they had a great gaydar, but now, that gaydar was apparently broken. Kevin was the first one to talk._

_"Are you sure baby? Because, don't get me wrong, but I always thought that if my daughter was a lesbian, I would notice." He said, a little dissapointed of himself._

_Rachel bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh. "Yes Dad, I'm sure. And I'm sorry that you didn't discover it before me, I guess you don't have a sixth gay-sense"_

_Both of them started to laugh and Kevin gave her a big hug. But Elijah was still there, quiet. He looked a little bit dead and pale._

_"Daddy, are you okay?" Rachel asked him._

_"I think I'm gonna faint" Elijah answered. And after he finished his sentence, he passed out. _

"I guess Daddy didn't take it too well at first, but that fainting was epic." Rachel said laughing.

"I know babe, and that's why we remind him about that everyday, so we can laugh about it. Now you see my point? Maybe they were in shock, they didn't mean to reject you, wait 'til tomorrow and you'll see." Kevin said opening the front door.

"I hope you're right. Thanks Dad." Rachel kissed her dad's cheek and went upstairs.

Everything was okay after that talk. Rachel could eat and sleep well, and even laugh about the "coming out" with her fathers. She wasn't worried anymore, because she knew that sooner or later, there will be people who will like her for who she was. After that summer break, she was stronger than ever and she was willing to show it, this was a very different Rachel, a stronger and braver one.


	6. You're perfect

The next day was pretty normal. Rachel woke up at 6 am like always, did her exercise routine and ate her breakfast. She was ready for this. If someone had a problem with her being gay, well, that was their problem, not hers.

She prepared her stuff and went to school.

Her second day, and she already got a facial slushie, oh good all times! She thought. The brunnete just grabbed her things and went straight to the restroom, this was routine for her, not big deal.

As she entered the restroom, she saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She wanted to walk away but she couldn't, she had to change her sweater and clean her face. She took a long breath, and quickly grabbed a towel to clean her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw a tall blonde looking at her with nothing but sweetness.

"Hi Rach" Brittany said quietly.

"Hi Brittany. How are you today?" The brunnete asked smiling.

"I'm good, do you need any help?"

"Thank you, I'm fine, I'm used to this"

"Let me help you anyways." And before the brunnete could say anything, the blonde was next to her, trying to clean the slushie of her eyes. This was weird, but she wasn't complaining.

"Oh, thank you." Rachel said staring at an angry Santana.

"It's okay, what are friends for, right?" Brittany said winking at her.

Rachel wanted to say that they weren't friends at all, but she was scared of the other brunnete, so she just said "Yeah, of course."

Quinn didn't say anything at all. She just rolled her eyes and walked out the door. That was even more weird.

"Is she okey?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I'll look for her." Brittany said. But before she left, she kissed Rachel's cheek and the brunnete could feel Santana ripping her head off with her thoughts.

"I- I- didn't do anything" Rachel said when Brittany left the bathroom.

Santana laughed in an evil way and got closer to the brunnete. "You, me, after Glee. We need to talk." And without saying anything else, the Latina went away.

"Shit." Rachel said to herself. She was a dead woman.

Rachel was scared. The Latina could kill her without leaving a trace and she knew it. She didn't want to think about it but it was impossible for her to concentrate in another thing. This was it. She was going to die. Slowly. Oh god, she never had a girlfriend or went to a Broadway show yet. She had a good life but with miserable moments. She had to win some time, but she couldn't run away, this was the new Rachel, the brave one. So, she took a deep breath and went to class.

The day passed by very quickly, and that wasn't good at all. When she looked at the clock, she knew that she had to go to the choir room.

Rachel took baby steps towards the choir room, but when she got there something was weird. The room was empty. There was no sign of humans there, maybe the class was cancelled or something but no one told her anything. She took another look at the empty room and she saw a little paper on the piano, she took it and read it. The note said "We're at the auditorium." And nothing else, just that. Even tho this was completely weird, she went to the auditorium, and as she was walking to her destiny, she thought "This day could not get any weirder." But she was wrong, it could be weirder.

When she arrived at the auditorium, nobody was there. She just rolled her eyes and started walking away when the lights of the stage went on and revealed Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue, what's going on?" Rachel asked confused.

"We want to apologize. Yesterday we reacted in the wrong way." Rachel took sit and nodded, leaving Mr. Schue the chance to go on with his speech. "We're very sorry, Rachel. You know we accept you for who you are, and you are perfect just the way you are, so, we're going to do a full performance only for you. I hope you enjoy it."

And when the professor finished talking, the lights went off.

The music started playing and the crew showed up at the stage singing. When they started singing the song, Rachel could feel the tears coming but she didn't want to miss this performance, so she composed herself and enjoyed the show.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You're fucking perfect to me_

As Quinn sang the last verse, Rachel started crying, but this time she was crying of happiness, the song was beautiful and she finally felt accepted. She wiped her tears away and stood up clapping with passion, they nailed it. When she finished sobbing, her fellows went to her and gave her a huge hug, saying sorry a million of times.

"That was beautiful guys." She finally said.

"I know we didn't react like we should, and that's why we're saying sorry. We love you and accept you, you're our little diva Rach." Mercedes said giving her a hug.

"I- I- don't know how to thank you. I was so scared, you know? But now I know that everything will stay the same even tho my sexuality changed."

"You're a lesbo, big deal. We can go to a gay club together." Kurt said winking at her.

"Okay, that could be fun!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Rach, are you doing this to get back together?" Finn asked her.

Everyone rolled their eyes and tried so hard not to punch him, except Rachel. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"No Finn, this is who I really am. And I think that I was never in love with you, I'm sorry, I'm gay and I love women." Rachel said happily.

Before Finn could say anything else, Mr. Schue took the kids to the choir room. Kurt took Rachel's hand and sat her next to him. The brunnete felt a new friendship coming on that way and that made her smile.

After a few discussions about the songs they should sing and Mr. Schue's obsession with and old band, the end of the day came by very fast. Rachel had forgotten about Santana, until when the time of "their talk" came. She wasn't afraid anymore, she was just.. curious. Maybe the Latina didn't want to punch her, maybe it was really a talk. Maybe.


	7. What the hell?

Quinn felt her heart aching while she was singing that song. She meant every word on it, she meant every word to Rachel. What the hell was happening to her? Why she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel? She hated Rachel, yes, she hated Rachel with all her heart but she couldn't treat her like garbage anymore. Something was different in her, and she didn't like it. That summer break changed her, in every single way, and that was a big problem to her. She couldn't stop being a bitch from one day to another, people would suspect something and Santana will kick her ass. Hell, she got all back now and she didn't wanna lose it for her stupidity.

She shook her thoughts and walked away from the choir room. The blonde was so lost in herself that she didn't see Puck approaching her from behind.

"What the hell do you want Puck?" The blonde snapped at him.

"Whoa, calm down baby mama. I just wanted to know if you're okay."

"I- I- I'm sorry Puck, I just didn't sleep very well last night." She lied.

"It's cool, don't worry. Do you need a distraction?" He said winking at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting." She walked away from him, leaving a confused Puck behind her.

"Call me, the Puckasaurus is always available for you baby mama!" He screamed at her while she was walking down the corridor.

She needed to get out of there, things were out of control in her head, she needed peace. Was that too much to ask? Aparentely, yes. When she arrived at the restroom, a cheerful blonde was looking in the mirror.

"Hey Q! Where were you? Where is Santana?" Brittany asked her.

"Hey B, I was just doing stuff, and I don't know where Santana is, I thought she would be with you."

"Oh, no. When Glee finished she went away quickly and I couldn't find her later. Maybe she was looking for you."

"Me?" Quinn asked confused.

"Yes, she told me that she had to talk to you because you're really weird lately."

"Oh. Well, tell her that I'm okay."

"Is that time of your month?" The tall blonde asked almost whispering.

Quinn smiled at her. That was her first smile in a couple days, god that was her longest conversation with someone in weeks.

"No B, I'm okay. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Yes. I don't know how to go home walking, is confusing."

"Don't worry, I know how to get there. Did you call Santana?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer me. She's been a little upset with me because I said that Rachel was hot." Brittany said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure that's not true B, later we talk with her okay? Now is our time together. Her loss" The other blonde said with a smile on her face.

"Yay! We can watch a movie and cuddle."

"...Okay. Let's go." Quinn said with a small smile.

The two blondes were walking out of the school when they saw two brunnetes sitting in a car. They were Rachel and Santana. They were together, in a car, without fighting, screaming, or without blood on anyone's hand. What the hell was happening?

Quinn noticed that they were in a deep conversation, so she stopped Brittany from interrupting them. Tomorrow, they'll know what the Latina was doing in Rachel's car.


	8. I'm a bitch and you're a diva

When Glee club finished for the day, the Latina waited for the other brunnete outside the school. When Rachel arrived, Santana asked her if they could get inside of the car. Hell, Rachel was a dead woman.

"Before you can say anything and start talking without stopping for an hour, let me talk first midget." The latina said as she sat down on Rachel's car.

"O-Okay." That was the only answer that Rachel could give.

"First, this conversation stays between us, and if you ever tell anyone about this, I will deny it and destroy the little social life that you have, got it?"

Rachel just nodded.

"I have to say that I'm jealous of you." The Latina said looking anywhere but Rachel's eyes. "You're annoying and most people don't like you, but you came out anyway. And that's why I respect you, because you're braver than me."

And with that sentence, Rachel finally understood everything. "I know that we don't get along, I know that I'm a bitch and you're a diva, but now I don't feel like I'm the only one, and sometimes I need someone to talk to, you know?" The brunnete just nodded without saying a word. "So, I'm here because I want you to stay away from Brittany. She's too much for you."

Rachel started laughing at Santana's confession.

"Why the hell are you laughing midget?" The Latina yelled.

"Because I would never try anything with Brittany, I mean, she's beautiful and she's adorable but I don't see her in that way. She's not my type."

"Oh. But the other day you-" Santana's words were cut off by Rachel's.

"You saw her, SHE came to me. She's all yours Santana, I don't like Brittany. And I know that we're two totally different girls, but if you ever need to talk about something like this, I'm here."

"Thanks." The Latina said finally looking at Rachel's eyes.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

"As longest is not an annoying one, shoot Berry."

"For how long you've known that you are- you know.. gay?"

"I don't know if I'm gay. I just know that I love Brittany, and that's all that I need for now."

"Have you ever talked with her about this?"

"I can't. Everytime I try to, I just can't find the words."

"Yeah, I understand. But, what if you sing a song to her? Like that time when you sang Landslide. That was a beautiful performance Santana."

"Yes, and then you ruined it."

Rachel dropped her head. She was right, she ruined it with her comment about lesbians. God, how stupid could she be?

"I'm sorry." Rachel said almost whispering.

"I know. Look Berry, I know you're not a bad person. You forgave Quinn last year after all the bullshit she did to you, and you forgave me and I was even worse than her. I just needed to talk. But this doesn't mean that we're friends now and we can talk in public, okay?"

"It's okay. I didn't expect us to be." Rachel said a little dissapointed.

"So, now that I made my point. I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What is this thing about you being gay?"

Rachel started laughing, she knew this question was coming.

"Well, is a long story. But, I know that you get bored very easily so I'm going to tell you the important part. I went on vacations, I fell in love with a girl, and things started to fit in the right place."

"Hold on, you fell in love with a girl?" The Latina asked confused.

"Yes, but she didn't notice me at all. So, it was like a platonic love. Anyway, after two months of constantly thinking and trying to get myself together, I came to the conclusion that I'm gay and I've always been. Even when I was with Finn, I think I was too blind to see it."

"I knew it! He was your gaybeard! Oh my god, this is gold."

"You can't tell him that, because this conversation stays here, remember?"

"Fuck. Well, when you tell the story of your self-discovery to the rest, I want to be in that room so I can say that I heard it from there."

Rachel smiled at the other brunnete. She wasn't mean at all, she was just a little bit lost, and she understood that.

"I have to tell my story to Kurt and Blaine, so I guess you will hear it in a couple days."

"Try not to make me fall sleep Berry, because I can't miss this chance to annoy Finn."

"I will do my best Santana." The brunnete said with a big smile on her face.

"So.. I have to go now. See you midget." Rachel rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Santana.

Everything went better than Rachel expected. She expected an angry Santana punching her face, breaking her bones and slowly killing her. Well, maybe she was over reacting, but Santana was scary and no one could deny that.

She knew that something was happening between Santana and Brittany, but she didn't think that Santana was in love with the blonde, hell, she thought that Santana didn't have feelings at all, but there she was, proving that she was human. Rachel laughed at herself for thinking that Santana wasn't human, she just was a little protective when it comes to her feelings, she didn't show them, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Rachel could respect that, because after all, things were changing for the best.

As Santana was walking down the street, she felt different. She felt lighter, like something heavy that was in her chest was taken away and it felt so freaking good. She knew that she couldn't talk about that with nobody in the past, but now she has Rachel. Santana laughed at herself. Rachel Berry was her friend now? No freaking way in hell. The Latina tried not to think about it, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was feeling better knowing that someone was by her side in this. Of course, she had Quinn and Brittany and half of the school by her side, but this was different, this was something hidden deep down and she couldn't show it to everybody, she just couldn't. Maybe talking with Rachel was the first step to something new, to something better, who knows, right?


	9. Let's go out

The rest of the week went pretty normal for Rachel. She tried to talk with Santana, but when she was getting closer, the Latina gave her a death glare. Right, they weren't friends at all, it was just a small talk in the past.

The only thing that caught her attention that week was Quinn. Of course, she always caught Rachel's attention but not in this way, the blonde was really quiet and she didn't insult the brunnete or pushed her against the lockers or threw slushies, nothing, nothing at all. Maybe Quinn had realized that Rachel wasn't a bad person, and that's why she back off, but there was something more in there, more deep, something that her eyes were hiding pretty well. One of Rachel's ability was her capacity of reading people, with just one look, she could see things that the rest couldn't, but this time, she couldn't figure it out. Not like it mattered anyway, Quinn wasn't her friend and the blonde made very clear that she didn't want to be. So, the brunnete just let her thoughts went away, even tho she cared about the blonde, sometimes too much.

When Rachel was walking down the corridor, an outstanding male-diva approached her.

"So, do you wanna go out to that gay club tonight?" Kurt asked.

"W- What? I thought you were kidding Kurt, I can't go there." Rachel said whispering to his left ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave her a soft slap on her arm.

"Kurt! What was that for?" The brunnete asked grabbing her arm.

"Stop your diva, you already came out, HELLO! you need to go to a club and maybe you'll meet someone."

"I don't know Kurt, I'm not that type of person."

"I know you're no fun, but at least take it like a night out where you can tell your whole gay story. Come on Rachel, it'll be fun." The little man asked her with puppy eyes.

"Oh god, I'm going to regret this, but let's do it. We can eat something at my place and then we'll go. Be at my house at 7, Okay?"

"Deal." Kurt kissed her cheek and walked out the school. "See you later!" He yelled before taking Blaine's hand.

This is going to be interesting, Rachel thought. She started smiling at her thoughts of the possibilities of this night, things could go well or could go to hell. Whatever, this was her new side and she had to explore it.

Before she could get to her car, a boy with a mohawk grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"What's up hot jew?" Puck said with a big smile.

"Hello Noah. What are you doing here?"

"We're at school Rachel." He said looking at her confused.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I mean, what are you doing here, talking to me?"

"I just wanted to talk with you babe. We haven't talked since I cut you off."

"Are you okay Noah? Did you hit your head or something? We're not friends anymore, remember? And everytime you wanted to talk with me was because you wanted to made out or sex."

And before the boy could say anything, her eyes went wide and yelled at him. "Noah, I'm not going to have a threesome with you!"

"Chill out, babe. I know that things didn't work out between us, but we're still friends. And I've changed Rachel, shit happened to me this summer and now I know that I fucked up a lot, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry." The brunnete was speechless. "

And I think it's cool that you're gay, I wouldn't mind watching you and-"

Before he could finish that sentence, she quickly said "No."

"I was just kidding hottie. But I'm serious when I tell you that I'm your friend, and if you ever wanna talk about you and another girl, you can talk with me without skipping any detail, I mean, anything."

She tried to take that comment flattering and not snap at him.

"Thank you Noah, you know you can talk with me whenever you want, and we could hang out one day."

"Of course, the jews have to stick together. Well, now I have to go, I have a hot brunnete waiting for me and the Puckasaurus."

"Yeah, I have to go too. See you later Noah."

The pretty boy walked away and the brunnete got inside the car.

That was weird, but in a good way. She missed Noah, he was a good boy, despite the fact that he was disgusting sometimes, he could be a very good friend. Now Rachel felt a little less alone, everyday someone new was by her side supporting her, and that made her happy.

Rachel arrived home at 5, it was early. Her fathers weren't at home yet, so she had the house to herself, and she loved that. She could sing and dance without nobody looking at her like a crazy woman, her fathers loved her talent but sometimes it was too much when they only wanted to get rest. The brunnete cleaned the house, dancing and singing for almost an hour, checked her tumblr and then took a long shower. When she looked at the clock, it was 6:45, she had to make dinner and see what she could wear for this beautiful evening. Maybe things will be different for her now, maybe things do get better.


	10. The little diva is gay

At exactly 7 pm, Kurt and Blaine arrived at Rachel's. She had a beautiful house, with a big green garden and a huge tree next to the front door. Kurt rang the bell and they waited for the brunnete to open the door. Boy, this will be an interesting night.

"Hello guys!" A smiling brunnete said.

"Whoa, you're look stunning Rachel." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. She was looking gorgeous with a short black dress, high heels and light make up. From time to time she liked to dress up sexy.

Rachel laughed. "Thank you, I hope is not too much. Anyway, are you going to stay all night outside? Because you can come in, you know." She said smiling brightly.

"Yes, of course. We were just surprised. We didn't know you have a dress-whore in you."

"Hey!" The brunnete said hitting Kurt's arm. "This isn't a dress of a whore, this is a sexy dress. And I'm not a whore, because I'm not going out to "get something", we're going out to have fun, remember?"

"Yes, totaly. Kurt was out of line. So, let the fun begins!" Blaine said as he was entering inside the house.

Kurt just rolled his eyes without saying anything.

The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. Old furnitures mixed with modern painting, family pictures everywhere and a big shelf with thousand of movies on it. God, they were all musicals. Everybody knew that Rachel was obsessed with musicals, but not this much, this was completely insane.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Rachel asked while the boys were sitting at the table. Dinner was ready, and even tho she was vegan, she cooked something for all, no meat but nothing too vegan.

"Mm, we could go to that gay pub that's 20 minutes from here. There isn't nothing much closer I think." Kurt said looking suspiciously at his food.

"Don't worry, I didn't make a "tipycal vegan food", you'll like it, so stop it." She said laughing lightly.

"Rach, this is delicious. What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret, but thank you. What do you think Kurt?"

"I think that is tastes like rainbows in my mouth, this is amazing! I didn't know you can cook like that, I think I should visit you more often."

Rachel smiled. This was something new for her, having friends, having a conversation without fighting over something, this was absolutely terrific.

After they finished eating, Rachel's parents called her to tell them that they couldn't make it before they leave to the pub, so both parents wish them a lovely night without getting in troubles.

With parents out of the way, Rachel took a bottle with alcohol and put it on the table. She had never drink in her life, so she wanted to start in the right way, with something delicious. But she didn't know that tequila wasn't delicious at all. After her first shot, she wanted to stop, that was disgusting. Kurt and Blaine just stared at her with their eyes wide open, trying to contain their giggles.

"Ew, I thought this could be nice, but this is awful." Rachel said with a disgusting face.

"Well, my little diva, you chose pure liquor, of course is disgusting. And because is your first time, I recommend you not to drink more tequila, because you're going to end up throwing up everything and the night doesn't even start yet." Kurt said as he was taking the bottle of Rachel's hands.

"Okay, don't worry, I won't. But can I drink something else?"

"No, let's wait until we go to the pub, I don't wanna get you drunk before you meet the love of your life." The brunnete blushed. "And I want you to tell us the whole story behind Rachel's big discovery: The little diva is gay."

"Well.. is a long story. So, I recommend you to take sit."

Kurt and Blaine took a sit next to each other in the couch. They wanted to hear this so much that they didn't doubt a second on taking Rachel's recommendation.

"We're ready. Go." Blaine said looking at a nervous brunnete.


	11. Los Angeles

Five months ago, Rachel and her fathers went to Los Angeles to visit her aunt Whitney. She didn't know her aunt very much, her Dad had had a big fight with her a few years ago and they never talked again. All that she knew was that her aunt was in a TV show, and her parents didn't like that so much. But something changed and they were talking again. Rachel liked that, she wanted to get to know her aunt, she was a female and Rachel could talk about a lot of things with her that were awkward with her fathers.

"We're here." Kevin said.

"Are you sure about this?" Elijah asked.

"It's okay, we are adults and she grew up a little."

"A little?"

"Yeah, now she isn't a lesbian whore."

Elijah laughed. Rachel didn't understand what was going on.

"My aunt is a lesbian?" Rachel said confused.

"Yes babe, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Great! Now I really don't have someone to talk about boys."

"Hey, you can talk with us." Elijah said with a light smile.

"No, I can't Daddy." Rachel said a little dissapointed.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? Let's go." Kevin said kissing her forehead.

This wasn't what she was expecting at all, but she didn't complain.

Kevin took a deep breath and rang the bell. They haven't spoken to each other in years, and now she wanted to apologize. After all, she was his sister, she deserved an opportunity.

The house wasn't big at all, the garden was small and the inside had a few furnitures and the tv, but something about that house made them feel like home.

A woman with dreadlocks answered the door and gave Kevin a hug that last at least ten minutes. Elijah and Rachel just stared in silence. This was Kevin's business, they didn't want to interfere.

Before Rachel could say or do anything, the woman hugged her and spinned her around in the air.

"Oh my god, you're so big now!" Whitney said looking at Rachel with tears on her eyes.

"Mhm, I guess." Rachel said confused. She didn't remember that woman, so it was a little awkward.

"I know you don't remember me so much, you were very little, but I used to spend a lot of time with you, playing with your dolls and listening to you singing Barbra." The woman said with a soft voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rachel said with sadness.

"It's okay babe, now you're all here and I can tell you a few stories about you when you were little."

"Okay." The brunnete said with a big smile.

The day went by really fast. They spent all afternoon talking about the good old times, the good new times, and things that Rachel didn't understand. At first, it was weird for Rachel being there and listening to someone saying a lot of things about her, but after a couple hours, she started relaxing.

Her aunt was an interesting woman, she had a lot of experience in a lot of topics, had a job in a big company and used to be in a tv show, and yes, Rachel's dad was right, she was a lesbian whore.

"So baby, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Whitney asked.

Kevin and Elijah started laughing histericaly until Rachel gave them a death glare. They went silent.

"Actually, no. He- I- We- broke up a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe. I decided that my career is more important than a stupid boy. My talent is obvious, and when I finish school I'll go to Julliard." The brunnete said with confidence.

"Whoa. You were right Kevin, she is a little uptight."

"What? I'm not."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two. Or three. I don't know if Puck could count as a boyfriend."

"Puck? What kind of name is that?" The older woman said laughing.

"His name is Noah. And he's a very good person."

"So.. did you have sex with them?"

Kevin and Elijah froze. They didn't want to talk about that with her daughter, it was too much. Now she had her aunt, she could talk with her aunt.

"Aunt!" The brunnete said slapping Whitney's arm.

"Ouch. Don't hit your aunt!" The woman said giving back the slap to the brunnete.

"And you don't hit your niece! That hurt." The brunnete said with puppy eyes.

"I'm so sorry babe." Whitney said with concern on her face.

Rachel started laughing. Then Whitney followed her with a louder laugh.

Kevin and Elijah just stared at the two women. This could be nice for Rachel, having a woman around. This could actually work.

After they had dinner, Rachel's fathers went straight to bed, they were really tired. But Rachel wasn't tired at all, so she stayed with her aunt watching tv and drinking tea.

"You never answered my question." Whitney said with a smile.

"Oh god, are you going to keep bugging me with this, don't you?"

The woman just nodded and gave Rachel a huge smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Okay. To answer your question, no, I didn't have sex with them."

"Wait, so you still being a virgin?" Her aunt said with eyes wide open.

"Indeed, I am. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know baby girl, I'm proud of you. It just weird, you had three boyfriends, you know how men are."

"Yes, I know but I didn't let them. I wasn't ready."

"Or maybe you're a big lesbo." The woman said playfully.

"I'm not!" The brunnete said offended.

"Have you been with a girl?"

The brunnete went silent and looked at the floor. Why was she asking those questions?

"Hey" Whitney said putting her index finger on Rachel's chin and looking at her eyes. "I'm just kidding babe. And you know we can talk about these things. I'm not your father, well, I'm not straight but we can talk about boys. Or girls." She said winking.

Rachel laughed. "No, I've never kissed a girl or something like that. Sorry aunt, I'm not gay." She said standing up. "And now, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Good night baby girl. And remember: everyone could always go gay!" The older woman said as Rachel was walking upstairs.


	12. Set fire to the rain

The next day when Rachel woke up, there was nobody home, she was alone. A note was on the table and it said "We've gone shopping baby. Eat whatever you want and try not to break anything. Aunt W." Aunt W? What was she, a gangster now? Rachel laughed at her thoughts. Well, now she was alone, she could sing a little, but before she had to take a shower and have breakfast.

After finishing the washing up, she looked for music and started singing. She loved this song, and she loved singing with emotion and tears on her eyes.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they were strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

And before she could start singing the chorus, she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" The brunnete said as she was opening the door.

"Oh, hi." A blonde girl said with a soft voice.

"Can I help you? I'm a little bit busy." The diva asked.

"Is Whitney here?"

"No, sorry. My aunt went with my dads to the shop."

"Your aunt? I didn't know she has a niece." The tall girl said confused.

"Well, it's a long story. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm sorry, silly me. I'm Emily." The blonde said extending her hand.

"Rachel, I'm Whitney's niece." Rachel said shooking Emily's hand.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. For how long are you staying here?"

"Just a few more days. I have to go back to Ohio."

"Ohio? A little far away from here."

"Yeah, but it's a good place. It's quiet and peaceful."

"Cool." Emily said with a light smile.

Emily was a tall girl with a beautiful body. She had light brown eyes, like honey and a long blonde hair that shined all over the place. There was something about this girl, that caught Rachel's attention.

The brunnete shook her thoughts.

"So.. do you want me to say something to my aunt or do you wanna wait for her? I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"I don't know, if you're cool, I'll wait for her."

"Don't worry, come in." Rachel said with soft voice.

As Emily was entering inside the house, Rachel saw that the taller girl had beautiful curves. Wait, what? Why was Rachel looking at the blonde like that? The brunnete quickly started looking at anywhere but the beautiful blonde.

"Take a sit. Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asked.

"No, thanks. I can's stay too much anyway. So, who was singing earlier? I like Adele."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yes, you could hear it three blocks away from here, but I like her voice. Who has singing? A new singer?" The blonde asked smiling at the brunnete.

"I was singing actually, doing a little rehearsal." Rachel said with proud.

"Whoa. You have a beautiful voice Rach."

The brunnete blushed. But she didn't blush because of the compliment, she blushed because of how Emily called her, "Rach". It sounded good in the blonde's voice.

Before Rachel could say anything, Emily started talking again.

"Do you mind singing the rest of the song? I would love to hear it."

"Really? I don't know."

"Come on, don't be shy."

And before the brunnete could say anything, Emily turned the music on.

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_'Cause I knew that was the last time, the last time_

Rachel finished that sentence and the door flew open. They were her dads and her aunt with a lot of bags.

"Let me help you sir." Emily said grabbing one of Kevin's bag.

"Thank you." Kevin said confused. Who was she?

"What's up little girl? What are you doing here?" Whitney said hugging the tall blonde.

"My mom send you this." Giving the woman a letter. "And she said that we have to discuss about the next meeting."

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Whitney said as she was putting a bag on the table.

"Mhm, do you mind introducing us little sis?" Kevin said to Whitney.

"Sorry! Guys, this is Emily. Emily is Lauren's daughter." She said to the two men. "Emily, this is Kevin, my brother. And this is his husband, Elijah." Emily shook the men's hands.

"And this is my beautiful and talented niece, Rachel." She said giving a kiss to the brunnete's cheek.

Emily and Rachel laughed. "We have met aunt." Rachel said.

"Right. That's why you're inside the house and not outside the house Em, I'm a little bit distracted today."

"It's okay, if you want I can come back later." Emily said.

"No, no. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be with you, meanwhile you can talk with Rachel. She haven't talk with anyone around here yet."

And like that, the two men and the older woman dissapeared in the kitchen.

Rachel felt a little bit awkward at this point, she didn't know what to say or to do.

"So.. Do you have a boyfriend Rach?"

"Not right now. What about you?" Rachel was tired of hearing about boyfriends, but she was thankful that the blonde took the first step to start the conversation.

Emily laughed and Rachel looked at her confused. "I'm gay."

"Oh." The brunnete wasn't expecting that. "Okaay, then, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Something like that. She didn't come out yet."

"I guess every person moves at their own pace, you should be patient." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Of course, I like her and I'll wait for her." Rachel nodded.

"Have you been in a pub here yet or a party?" The blonde asked.

"Actually, we arrived yesterday. So, I haven't been out yet."

"Then, let me invite you to a party on Friday. Do you want to go with me?"

"Mm, I don't know if my parents will let me go." Rachel lied. She knew her fathers didn't have a problem with that, she just was scared of what could happen at that party, she have never drink with strangers. Of course, she did that party with the Glee kids, but they knew her so she didn't care what she could do being drunk.

"Don't worry about that." Emily said confident. "If they don't get you permission, Whit will convince them, I'm sure." The brunnete nodded.

They spent a few minutes in silence until Whitney entered the room and started having a conversation with the blonde. Rachel took that as a sign that she could get away from there, so she went to the kitchen to help her dads.

After an hour, the blonde said goodbye to all of them and went home.

"I think she likes youuu." Whitney said as she was entering inside the kitchen.

"Shut up." Rachel said annoyed.

"I'm just saying." The woman winked at her. "So, are you going to go to that party?"

"What party?" Kevin asked looking at Rachel.

"Emily invited me to a party on Friday but I won't go."

"Why not?" Elijah asked confused.

"I don't know who will be there, I don't even know Emily that much."

"Buuuu, you're so boring! You're like your dad was at your age." Whitney said pointing at Kevin. He just rolled his eyes. "Lose it a little bit babe, go and meet new people. If you get bored or feel out of place, I'll go pick you and we come back home."

"I don't know. I'll think about it. And I don't know if Daddy will let me go."

"Hey! I'm right here. Of course you can go baby." Kevin nodded agreeing with his husband. "But, if you come back home drunk there will be consequences young lady."

Whitney laughed. Rachel nodded.

"See? Now, we have to go shopping. Maybe you'll get any there." Whitney said.

"I swear to god that if my baby girl come back home pregnant, it will be all your fault Whitney!" Kevin yelled as the two girls were walking out of the kitchen.

The two girls went shopping and found two perfect dresses. One black dress, a little bit short, and one red dress a little bit longer than the other one.

Rachel was ready to that party, now she just have to wait until Friday.


	13. Party

Friday came by very quickly, too quickly. Rachel didn't know if she was ready for this. The only good thing was that in a few days she'll be back home and no one could ever know anything about that party if something embarrasing happen.

That was a relief, she thought. But things didn't happen like she expected, at all.

"So, are you ready?" The blonde asked as the brunnete walked out of the car.

"Yes, of course. Just don't leave me alone."

Emily smiled and took Rachel's hand. The brunnete didn't know why, but that simple touch made her feel warm inside, made her feel safe.

The night was beautiful, good weather and good company, nothing could ever go wrong. Rachel knew that something was raising inside of her since the moment she met the blonde, she knew that it wasn't normal the fact that everytime someone says Emily her heart start pounding like it was going to come out of her chest, she knew it, but she didn't want to accept it, not right now.

"Having fun?" A young man asked Rachel.

"Yes, thank you."

"Why are you here alone?"

"I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Do you want company until then?"

She knew she shouldn't trust a man in a party, but there was something about him that didn't scare her at all.

"I'm Matt, by the way." The boy said shooking Rachel's hand.

"Rachel."

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm on vacations actually, I'm from Ohio."

"Ohio? Wow, that's really different from here."

Rachel smiled lightly. "Yes, it is. It's more.. peaceful."

"I know, here is insane. But I really like it."

Rachel kept having a conversation with Matt until she saw Emily with a girl. She was kissing another girl. Rachel felt her heart ache. God dammit, she liked Emily and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want to make an scene, so she just looked away.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Rachel asked Matt.

"Okay, and then we can play some game." Rachel nodded.

When both entered the kitchen, they started drinking vodka. Rachel didn't care about anything anymore, she just wanted to have fun and end this night.

"Do you want to play spin the bottle?" Matt asked Rachel.

"Okay, let's go." Rachel took his hand and they sat next to each other on the floor.

Right when the game was going to start, Emily sat accross Rachel in the circle. Emily gave the brunnete a sweet smile but she just looked away.

The game started and as everyone else were kissing each other, Rachel kept drinking. Emily had an eye on her, she knew that Rachel was going to get drunk but now she was ignoring the blonde.

After a few rounds, the other people in the game wanted to shake things up. The next couple, should drink a shot of tequila and then make out for fifteen minutes in the closet.

Matt spinned the bottle, took the shot and started kissing with the girl who was with Emily before. Rachel looked Emily's face, she thought that the blonde would be angry or jealous but aparently, she wasn't. Rachel rolled her eyes, she didn't care.

When the brunnete came back to reality, she had to spin the bottle. And like it was karma, the other side of the bottle was facing Emily.

The brunnete swallowed hard, took the shot and went inside the closet without waiting for the blonde. This couldn't be happening, this was a fucking nightmare.

A few minutes later, her thoughts were shaken by a blonde who was staring at her.

"We don't have to do this Rach, it's just a game." Emily said quietly.

"I know you don't wanna kiss me." Rachel said without having any eye contact with the blonde.

"W-What? I thought you were straight." The blonde said confused.

"I am. I mean, I think."

"You just want to try."

"Maybe." The smaller girl said looking at the blonde straight in the eyes.

Emily took a small step towards the brunnete, grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Rachel was frozen, she didn't know what to do. The blonde took another step leaving her nose and the brunnete's almost touching. She put Rachel's hair behind her ear and she slowly patted the brunnete's cheek. This was it, there was no turning back now. Emily took a deep breath and kissed Rachel. The first kiss was slow and soft, the next one was faster and with a little bit of lust. When the two girls broke apart, they looked each other in the eyes without saying anything, but that didn't last too long. Rachel wanted more, Rachel needed more. She kissed the blonde more deeply, demanding entrance inside her mouth, and with dominance, she took control.

After a few minutes of losing themselves in their kisses, they heard a knock in the door.

"Girls, are you okay?" That was Matt voice.

"Y-Yes." That was the only thing that Rachel could managed to say at that moment.

"Okay, I'll be outside Rach, I'll meet you there. The game is over because there was a fight here." Matt walked away leaving the two girl inside the closet alone.

"I think I should go now." Rachel said to Emily.

"Wait." The blonde said grabbing Rachel's arm.

"Em, I know you did this only for me to "try", and I'm thankful for that, because now I know that I like you. I really like you, and I'm not afraid to say it. Maybe I was in denial before, I don't even know, but now I know."

"Rach I-" Her words were cut off by the brunnete's.

"Don't apologize, it's okay. I know you have a girlfriend or whatever you have, and I'm going back to Ohio in a few days. So, just don't. I gotta go now."

And before the blonde could say anything else, Rachel was gone.


	14. No fun on Friday night

Rachel smiled at the memory of that moment, of that kiss. It was a pretty goddamn kiss.

"Wow. And like that you knew you were gay?" The brunnete nodded at Kurt's question.

"And what happened next, I mean, did you talk to Emily after that?" Blaine asked.

"No, I didn't return her calls because I knew what she was going to say, it was a mistake for her because she had a girlfriend or something like that, but was something new for me, and I'll always be thankful for helping me."

"Your aunt knows? Kurt asked.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, she picked me up when the party finished and I told her everything because I was a little bit drunk. Luckily, we left a few days later, she was making me insane with her jokes."

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "And.. your dads?" They asked.

"Yes, they know. I mean, it took me a few weeks to tell them, but they already know now." The boys nodded.

They went silent for a second and heard the door opening, it was Rachel's Dad.

"Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out." He said meanwhile he was waving hello to the boys sitting accross his daughter.

"Oh, god! It's almost 5 am!" Kurt yelled.

"I guess you were a little bit distracted to know the time." Kevin said smiling.

"I was telling them my whole gay story Dad." The brunnete said kissing her dad's cheek.

"Oh. Yeah, that takes hours with all the details. I understand." He said playfully.

"I think we should go. I'm sorry Rach, I guess another time." Blaine said.

"Do you want me to drive you home guys?" Rachel asked them.

"No, it's okay. We're not drunk and we're not sleepy, so I guess we're cool." Kurt said grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Rachel walked the boys to the door and wave them goodbye. Even tho they didn't go out, the night was fun. She liked remembering about that first kiss with a girl.

"Baby, I'm going to bed now. You should go too, tomorrow is saturday, sleep. Daddy will be here in a few hours." Kevin said to his daughter.

"Okay dad, get some rest." She said as both were walking upstairs to each others bedrooms.

Rachel couldn't sleep inmediately, her thoughts were keeping her awake. But eventually, she fell sleep thinking about a beautiful blonde who caught her eyes.


	15. Big news

Next morning when Rachel woke up, she heard a female voice downstairs. It was a familiar voice. She looked at the time and it was 3 pm. Oh my god! She spent all day sleeping, but she didn't regret it tho because she had a beautiful dream with a gorgeous blonde.

The brunnete took a shower and went downstairs, where someone approached her by surprise.

"Someone is finally up." Whitney said hugging her niece.

"Aunt! What are you doing here? Is eveything okay?" Rachel said concerned.

Her aunt laughed. "Yes baby, I just wanted to take a little vacations."

"For how long are you staying?" The brunnete said with a huge smile.

"Well, I'm not sure yet because I didn't come alone, so I have to talk with them."

"Them? Who came with you?"

Kevin and Elijah stood up and went away, leaving the brunnete and the older woman alone. Rachel stared at them confused.

"I came here with Lauren and Emily." Whitney said quietly.

"What?" Rachel yelled.

"Calm down baby. They will not stay here with us, in fact, they're considering staying here for the rest of the year."

"Why?"

"Lauren had a big fight with Emily's dad, he wanted to take Emily away from her mother."

"So, they just ran away?" The brunnete said more calm.

"No, not at all. Lauren had her rights, and that man is fucking crazy. They just wanted to get away from all the craziness, and I told them that they could spend here the rest of the year, at least they wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Maybe Emily will go to your school. I'm not sure what they're going to do yet. Are you okay about that?"

"Yes, I've moved on aunt, it's all good." Rachel lied.

"You're an amazing person, you know that little girl?" Whitney said kissing the brunnete's forehead.

"I know." She whispered.

Rachel haven't moved on, not really. How do you move on from the person that made you feel so many things and made you discover your true self?

There was a small part of her that still wanted Emily, that still felt her heart pounding for her, but now she have another girl on her mind, and she had to leave Emily behind.

Oh boy, this would be hell.


	16. I like her

Quinn's weekend didn't start pretty well either. She just spent all day in bed, she wasn't sick but she felt like it. What was wrong with her? She knew something was changing inside of her, something was showing up one more time.

The blonde didn't want to do anything, even at dinner she just stayed there, quiet, without fighting with her father or mother, she just wanted to dissapear. Maybe she was depressed, maybe she just wanted to get rest, that's what everyone was thinking, everyone but her, she knew what was going on.

The blonde only got up to take a shower or eat. This was slowly killing her. She was feeling like the first time she saw Rachel kissing Finn. Rachel Freaking Berry. Thoughts were running through her head at a thousand miles per hour, she couldn't stop it.

"Go away!" The blonde yelled angry.

"Whoa. I didn't even knock." The Latina said standing at Quinn's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't for you."

"Are you okay blondie?" Santana asked sitting on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Really? You don't seem so fine to me, actually, you look like shit Q."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh dear god, thank you! If I ever want to kill myself I'll be sure not to call you before."

"Calm the fuck down blondie, I didn't do anything."

The blonde didn't say anything.

"Really, what's going on? You're not like this Q."

"I know I'm not like this, tell that to my brain that won't stop thinking!"

The Latina knew that something weird was happening, so she just closed the door and kept calm.

"Tell me."

"I can't." The blonde confessed.

"Shit Quinn, are you pregnant again?" Santana asked confused.

"No!" The other girl yelled.

"Just checking."

"I-I'm just exhausted."

"Exhausted because..?"

"Exhausted of all of this. School, glee, my dad, Rachel."

"Wait. Hold on. Did you say Rachel? What did the midget do to you? I swear I-"

The Latina's words were cut off by the blonde's confession.

"I like her." Quinn said almost whispering.

"What?" Santana asked with her eyes wide open.

"I shouldn't have said that." The blonde said standing up.

"You like the midg- I mean, Berry? Do you like Berry?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know." Quinn couldn't take it anymore, the tears came down like waterfalls and the only thing she could say was "I don't know" between sobs. Santana hold her the entire time, until the last sob came out.

They stayed in silence for almost an hour. This was breaking Santana's nerves, but she had to wait for the blonde to talk.

"I-I'm sorry Santana." The blonde finally said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's cool Q. We're friends, this day would come."

"What day?" Quinn asked confused.

"The day that you confess your love for Berry."

"Wait, what?"

"I knew you like her, I mean, I wasn't sure until now but I saw the way you look at her Q, and I know that look pretty well."

"Did you tell anyone? Anyone knows?" The blonde asked concerned.

The latina laughed. "Of course not, I just have a great gaydar."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? I can't do anything."

"God Quinn, are you going to stay there and watch her hooking up with someone else? You have to fight for your girl."

"Oh yeah, like you fought for Brittany when she was with Artie." The blonde snapped.

"Touché." The Latina said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Santana, is more complicated than that."

"I know Q, I know. But you have to fight for what you want, fuck everyone else, you have a lot of people by your side, don't let her slip away from you. If you don't fight, it will hurt you a lot."

"What if she doesn't love me San, what if she rejects me?"

"Then you move on, but you'll always know that at least you try."

"Why are you supporting me anyway? I know you don't like Rachel."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Despite of all the things we did to her, she helped me. She's a good person, and you deserve someone good Q."

"I don't know what to do."

"Leave it all to me blondie, the game is on."

Quinn smiled. She loved having someone by her side.

Both girls spent the rest of the day talking about movies, music and sometimes about their platonic loves. This was cool for both, they needed someone at that moment, and they had each other.


	17. Welcome to Ohio

Monday was a big day for Rachel. She spent the whole weekend thinking about the possibilities of her new life, and of course, thinking about Emily.

On Sunday, her aunt confirmed her that Emily was going to start school at Mckinley's on Monday, Rachel didn't deny that she misses her friend, but it was going to be weird.

The brunnete felt her heart going a thousand miles per hour everytime she saw blonde hair, god, this was going to make her die of a heart attack. Before she could think in anything else, when she arrived at her locker, she saw the blonde with brown eyes. She was looking beautiful with jeans and a black shirt.

Dammit Rachel, you've moved on, she's not the girl that you want anymore. The brunnete thought as she was staring at the blonde who was walking towards her.

Her thoughts were cut off when the blonde arrived at her destiny and started talking to Rachel.

"Hey." Emily said with a soft voice. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to push things.

"Hey Em, how are you?" The brunnete asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe things will change eventually, I don't know."

Rachel nodded. "They will, don't ever doubt that. And if you ever need anything, you have me."

"Rach, I-" Emily's words were cut off.

"It's okay, we already talk about this. I've moved on, it's alright."

"No. You talked. Now is time for me to talk." Emily said confident.

"O-Okay. See you at lunch? Now I have to go to class." Rachel said when she heard the bell ringing.

"Of course. By the way, where's chemistry? I'm a little bit lost here." The blonde said with a smile.

Rachel laughed lightly. "Let me see your schedule." The blonde gave Rachel a paper. "Oh, it seems like we have a lot of classes together, except for chemistry and biology."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Is bad for you, because I'm a very intelligent person and I know the answers most of the time, so, sucks for you sister." Rachel said playfully.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, I always loved your modesty. Now, where is chemistry?"

"Ouch, that hurt." The brunnete said laughing and holding her hand next to her chest. "Chemistry is right behind you, that door that says chemistry." Rachel said pointing at a door that was behind the blonde.

"Oh, right. See you later then."

"See you Em."

And like that both girls went in separated ways, one went to chemistry and the other one to math.

Chemistry was really boring for Emily, so she started texting Rachel in the middle of the class.

**"I think I'm going to fall asleep here. -Em"**

Rachel smiled. **"Well, maybe you'll dream something good. -Rach"**

**"Rachel Berry, what are you talking about? Do you think I have sexual dreams? -Em"**

**"I'm very offended, I didn't say such thing. -Rach" **

Emily laughed and the teacher started looking at her, she just looked away and tried not to caught anybody's attention. **"I almost get caught texting you, not cool. -Em"**

**"That's because you should be studying, not texting. See you at lunch. -Rach"**

**"Okay :( -Em"** Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't keep answering.

When the class finished, Rachel grabbed her stuff quickly and went to the cafeteria, but after she could arrive at her destiny, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her inside an empty office.

"What the fu-" Rachel yelled before seeing Santana's face.

"Wow, I didn't know you could say those words Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want Santana? I have things to do."

"I don't really care. We need to talk."

"O-Okay. But I didn't do anything with Brittany, I already told you that." The brunnete said defending herself.

Santana laughed. "That's not the reason why I brought you here midget."

"Okay, what's going on then?" Rachel asked confused.

"Quinn."

"Quinn?" The brunnete started looking nervous.

The Latina knew that Rachel had a crush on Quinn, but she didn't tell the blonde.

"I know that you like her Berry."

"I don't like her." Rachel lied.

"Yes you do. And hey, I'm not here because I want you to stay away from her, I'm here because I want to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "I thought that you were intelligent, but now all I see is your stupidity Berry. I wanna help you with Quinn."

"What?" Rachel laughed awkwardly. "She's straight Santana, and not "straight" like you or Brittany, she's like the queen of the straightness."

The Latina wanted to slap Berry, but she kept calm. "Look Berry, take it or leave it, okay?"

"I'm sorry Santana but I'm in something with someone right now." The brunnete lied.

And before the Latina could say anything, the smaller brunnete walked out of the door. Shit, this wasn't like Santana had planned.


	18. Another chance

Rachel texted quickly to the blonde apologizing for being late. That conversation with Santana was beyond weird, but now she didn't want to think about it, she had things more important.

It took her five minutes to get where Emily was, the blonde was alone listening to music on her ipod. God, she looked beautiful. When Rachel sat next to her, the blonde put down her headphones.

"You're late Berry, that's weird." Emily said with sarcasm.

"Yeah I know, crazy people on the way. Nevermind."

"Okay. Let's go to the point then. I talk, you listen. If you talk meanwhile I'm talking, I'll bitchslap you, you hear me?" Rachel just nodded.

"I'm sorry Rach, I'm really really sorry. I know I hurt you, but it wasn't true what you told me that night." Rachel looked at Emily confused. "I wanted to kiss you. God, I wanted to kiss you so bad that when you told me that I should do it I felt my heart pounding really hard. I liked you Rach, I still do." Rachel's heart started beating faster and faster. "The next day after the party, I called you because I wanted to let you know that I didn't have a girlfriend. I broke up with her the same day I met you, because I felt something that day and I couldn't deny it. And even tho I thought you were straight, it didn't feel fair for her, so we broke up." Rachel didn't know what to say, this was everything she wanted to hear, but why this didn't feel right? "I want you Rach. I want you so bad, so, I'm begging you, please give me a chance."

Both girls went silent looking at each other for a few minutes, until Rachel took a deep breath and spoke.

"I-I don't know what to say Em. I mean, I still like you but I'm not sure." The diva confessed.

"It's okay babe, take all the time that you want, I'll be waiting for you." The blonde said grabbing the brunnete's hands and kissing them.

They felt so right and so wrong together. They felt the intimacy growing around each other but something was missing.

The girls kept talking until the bell rang. They didn't have any class together that day, but the rest of the week they'll see each other faces at every hour, and none of them was complaining about that.

The brunnete left Emily at her class and then went to hers, but as she was walking down the corridor, Karosfsky threw a slushie to her face.

Rachel took her things and went to the restroom, she wasn't mad at all. When she entered the room, it was empty, thanks god. But after a few minutes a blonde with a Cheerio uniform entered the room. Rachel tried not to look at her, but it was impossible not to see that girl in that uniform.

Quinn didn't know what to do as she walked inside the restroom, so close to the brunnete, she could almost smell her perfum, and it was delicious. She went there because she wanted to escape from everything, and there she was her calm, her peace, Rachel. Before she could think in anything else, she felt a soft "Hey" coming out of her mouth, her body was betraying her.

Rachel looked at the blonde confused and gave her a "Hey" back. Maybe this was part of Santana's trap and they wanted to do something to her. But she wasn't going to fall for it. Now she was stronger, and she could stand up for herself, she could face Quinn without fear, even tho she melted everytime she heard the blonde's voice.

"What are you and Santana trying to do to me?" The brunnete said with a strong voice.

Quinn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Santana talked to me earlier and now you're talking to me, and you two don't talk to me unless it's to take something from me or do some joke."

Quinn felt her heart ache a little. She was that bad? "No, we're not going to do nothing to you, don't worry." The blonde said with a soft voice and Rachel believed her.

"Are you okay Quinn?" The brunnete asked getting closer to the other girl.

"Y-Yes. Just tired." Quinn tried to shook her thoughts, tried to push away the feeling of go and kiss the brunnete.

Rachel nodded even tho she knew this wasn't true. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here." She said almost in a quick whisper.

The air around them felt heavier as the two took long breaths. Quinn didn't even know what was air at this point, and Rachel could feel it too.

Trying to escape out of the situation, the brunnete quickly finished cleaning her face and said "I have to go" and walked out of the door the faster she could.

Quinn could still feel Rachel's smell in the air. God, Santana was right, this was going to kill her.

Quinn stayed in the restroom for almost an hour. She didn't know how to react or what to say, she didn't know how to walk through this. Her feelings were getting stronger every time she saw the brunnete, and she couldn't stop them. Feelings suck.

When the blonde finally got out of her mind, she went to the choir room, she had missed a couple classes, but she didn't care.

As she was getting closer to the choir room, she saw the brunnete talking to the new girl and they were close, too close to each other. She had seen the new girl in chemistry, but didn't know who she was, and now she was talking to Rachel? That was weird, Rachel didn't get along with many people.

After Rachel left the restroom, she saw a tall blonde alone outside a classroom.

"What are you doing out here?" The brunnete asked Emily.

"I got bored and I told the teacher that I was feeling sick and he let me go." Emily said with a smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's not going to help you with chemistry Emily."

"Oh, come on, don't be so uptight princess. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was washing my face and having a conversation with- nevermind." Rachel said shaking her head.

Emily looked at her confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, don't worry. So.. What are you going to do after school?"

"Mmm, maybe hang out with a hot brunnete."

Rachel looked at her with eyes wide open. "Did you already start hooking up Emily Williams?"

The blonde laughed and got closer to Rachel. "No silly, I was talking about you." The taller girl said kissing Rachel's nose. They were so close to each other that Rachel had to struggle the desire of kissing the blonde.

Rachel cleared her throat and took a step back. "We have to go slowly Em, things aren't that easy anymore."

"Why? Do you like someone else?" Emily said almost joking.

"Maybe." Emily's eyes went wide open and she couldn't say anything. Rachel saw the hurt in her eyes, so she took a step closer and kissed the blonde's cheek. "There's nothing to worry about, don't get jealous, it's just- give me time, please." Emily nodded.

"So, do you need a ride home or are you going to hang out with that hot brunnete?" Rachel said to break the tension.

"Well.. I prefer being with you. I mean, the other brunnete can wait." Rachel hit her arm. "Ouch. That hurt Rachel Berry, you're a mean person." Emily said pouting.

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You have to wait for me, I have Glee now. Do you want to join the club?"

"What is Glee club?"

"Is a club where we sing and dance, is fun. And there a lot of cool people there."

"Mmm I don't know how to sing, and I'm pretty sure that my dance moves aren't so good, sorry princess."

"It's okay. But don't wait for me here, let's go inside."

And like that, the blonde and the brunnete walked inside the choir room where there was nobody yet.

Quinn had watched the entire interaction between Emily and Rachel, and that made her go mad. She was jealous and angry, who was that bitch stealing her girl? It was time to make another plan, she needed Santana.


	19. Not yet

When Quinn arrived at the choir room, there only were Rachel and Emily, it was too early aparentely.

Rachel and Emily were sitting in the left corner, Quinn sat down at the other side of the choir room, alone. She wanted to run away, this was hurting too much. She felt the hurt everytime the other blonde took Rachel's hand, everytime the other blonde kissed Rachel's cheek, and thanks god she didn't kissed Rachel on the lips, because Quinn may explode of anger.

Trying to contain herself, she texted the Latina quickly. She needed someone by her side, she didn't trust herself when she was alone.

Santana was in some random class when she read Quinn's message saying **"COME TO THE CHOIR ROOM. NOW." **The Latina didn't hesitate a second, she grabbed her things and left the room quickly. Something was really wrong.

After a couple minutes, Santana saw the blonde sitting alone in the choir room, and before she could ask anything, she saw Rachel with Emily, talking close to each other, too close.

"Hey Q, you okay?" The Latina said softly.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to be alone." Santana nodded.

"So.. you were in class? I'm so sorry San."

"It's okay, it was boring anyway." Quinn gave the Latina a soft smile.

"Who's the new girl?" Santana asked almost whispering as she was getting closer to the blonde.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, but we have to find out." Santana stood up and went to where Rachel was sitting. Quinn didn't understand anything, but she trusted Santana.

Rachel was having a nice conversation with Emily when the Latina interrupted them.

"What's up midget?" Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want Santana? I'm a little bit busy here."

Santana laughed. "Oh yeah, is she your new girlfriend? You didn't introduce us, that's rude Berry." Santana said extending her hand to Emily. "I'm Santana, and I rule this place. And you are..?"

"Emily." The blonde said shooking Santana's hand.

"Emily. Nice. So, what bring you here Emily?" The Latina said with soft voice as she was sitting nex to the blonde. Rachel didn't understand anything, but Quinn was a little more lost.

"Mm, just life. And Rachel." The blonde said looking at the brunnete with sweet eyes.

"The midget?" Santana said confused.

"I prefer you to call her Rachel." Emily said with a strong voice.

Santana ignored that comment and kept talking. "Did you come here for Berry?"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek trying not to laugh at this girl, she believed she was a bad bitch, well, Emily could be the worst bitch.

"Yes.. and no." The Latina looked at the blonde confused.

"Long story short. Parents, move, fell in love, period." Rachel looked at the blonde with eyes wide open. Did she say "fell in love"? Santana didn't know what to do at this point.

"Are you dating Berry?" Santana said almost laughing.

"No. Not yet, but I will make her happy when she let me." Rachel blushed.

"Whoa. This is weird." Santana said almost in a whisper.

And before any of the three girls could say anything else, the rest of the kids of the club started arriving at the choir room. Santana took this as a chance to get away from there, so, she stood up and took a sit next to Quinn. How was she going to tell the blonde the truth without hurting her?

Quinn ignored the rest of the kids and looked at the Latina straight in the eyes waiting for some information. When Santana looked at her, she knew that this wasn't going to like her.

"They're almost dating." Santana said quickly.

"W-What?" Quinn yelled standing up.

"Calm down blondie." The Latina said as she was grabbing the blonde and putting her on her sit again.

"Almost dating? For how long they've known each other?" The blonde asked a little more calm.

"Aparentely, a long time ago. Berry is the reason why she is here, but they're not dating yet. It seems like the midget doesn't want or something like that."

"Oh. Then, they are not together?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Did you listen to anything I say?"

Quinn gave her a big smile.

"Why are you smiling? Wait. I know that look. You're planning something. You better not get me involve in this blondie."

"Come on, I'll need your help." Quinn said pouting. Santana didn't move or say anything. "They're not dating. I just have to eliminate the competition, and Rachel will be mine."

"Hold on. Do you want me to kill her?" The Latina said in shock.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. I just have to win over Rachel by leaving the competition behind."

"How?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to woo Rachel, she will not know what hit her."

"Wait, are you sure about this Q?"

"San, I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. I just want her, I need her. Do you know what is actually _need_ someone? It's scary."

"Yeah, I know.." The Latina said looking at Brittany who was chatting with Artie.

Quinn cleared her throat. "And maybe we could help you to win Brittany."

Santana quickly moved her gazed to the blonde. "W-What?"

Quinn laughed. "Did you think that I'm stupid? Come on San. I know you said you liked her, but you're _in love _with her."

Santana shrugged without saying anything. The blonde stood up to face the Latina.

"Let's make a difference San, let's win our girls." Quinn said winking at Santana.

"This is insane. You're weird Q. And I'm weird too." Santana said shaking her head.

Quinn laughed. "Maybe love changes us." Santana nodded. Both girls knew in what situation they were in, and they will fight for what they deserved.

Rachel looked confused at Quinn meanwhile she was talking with Emily. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew that those two were planning something. She hoped that it had nothing to do with killing her or Emily.

Emily saw the worry on Rachel's face, she took the brunnete's hand and kept her fingers intertwined with each others.

"Baby, are you okay?" The blonde asked softly.

"Yeah. I just don't know what they're planning to do to me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Santana don't come and talk to me without second intentions, and I'm sure that Quinn is behind all of this. They're always trying to make my life a living hell." The brunnete said with hurt in her voice, Emily could feel it and that made her hate those two girls.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen with me here. I'll protect you." Emily said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah? Are you like my savior or something?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Yes. I'm your bodyguard now. Like the movie." Rachel laughed. "Hey, I can carry you in my arms out of the room later."

"Don't even think about it."

"You're no fun Rach, you're no fun." Emily said pouting, Rachel just rolled her eyes.

The brunnete didn't tell Emily that Quinn was "the other girl" in her life. She knew that she didn't have a chance with the head cheerio, but she couldn't take her out of her head. She tried not to stare, she tried not to think, she tried and tried but nothing was working. She needed Quinn, she was what was missing. But Rachel knew that it was almost impossible to get, so she was going to take a shot with Emily. A chance with Emily wasn't going to hurt anyone, right?


	20. Punch me

Santana kep the conversation with Quinn running through her head all day long. _You're in love with her. You're in love with her. You're in love with her. _The words were like an echo and every minute they were getting louder.

When the Latina got home, there was no one there, typical.

Her parents were divorced and she lived with her father, who was always working at the hospital. She felt so alone that she could barely stand it. The words and Brittany's face broke her a part. Santana tried not to cry, but she couldn't stop the raining from her eyes, it was too much. She cried for minutes, she cried for hours. The tears were coming stronger every time the last one fell, she gave up and let it all out.

The music was loud around her, but she could only hear it from the distance, like if she was somewhere else, and maybe she was.

Rachel didn't know what to do, she wanted to make sure that nothing was going to happen to Emily. She was worried, she knew what Quinn and Santana were capable of. The first thing she thought was to go and confront the blonde, but that wouldn't work. So, she just took her car and drove to Santana's house. When she arrived, she said "God help me" and rang the bell. Hopefully the Latina couldn't kill her in her own house, because later she would have to clean all the blood.

Even tho the music was loud, Santana could hear the bell. She washed her face quickly and went to see who was on her front door. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, a short brunnete was standing at her door.

Rachel cleared her throat when Santana opened the door. "Hello Santana."

"What do you want Berry?"

"I-I- Are you okay Santana?" The brunnete could see the watery eyes and a couple of tears trying to escape.

The Latina swallowed hard. She didn't want the brunnete to feel pity for her, but she couldn't contain herself. Before she could answer anything, she could feel Rachel's hands around her, trying to gave her a hug and she just lost it.

Rachel hold the Latina very tight, closing the door behind them. They shared that embrace like it was the last time they'll see each other. No one said anything, they just kept holding each other for minutes, maybe hours.

When the brunnete heard the last sob and saw the last tear falling down, she quickly took a step away from the Latina.

Santana watched Rachel breaking the embrace, it was so weird, she didn't want to let go. The shorter girl closed her eyes and waited there. Santana looked at her confused.

"Mhm, what are you doing Berry?" Santana raised her brow.

"I'm waiting for you to punch me."

"What?"

"Yes. I mean, I know you. And everytime you feel like in a weak possition, you punch someone. So, I'm waiting."

Santana shooked her head. "So.. Are you going to stay there, waiting for me to punch you? You're not going to run away or something?" The Latina asked as she was getting closer to the brunnete.

Rachel took a deep breath. "No, I won't run away. I know you need a friend, and if I need to get punched, well, bring it on."

Santana laughed lightly. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the other girl.

"I'm not going to punch you midget, don't worry."

"You're not?" Rachel asked confused.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I may be a bitch, but sometimes I'm good."

"I know you're good, you just don't show it to not seem weak, like me."

"Berry I-" The Latina's words were cut off by her ringtone, someone was calling her.

Santana looked at her phone, it was Quinn. She told Rachel to wait a minute and went to the other room and picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Q?" The Latina asked.

"Oh, yeah. Hi to you too." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Go to the point blondie, I'm busy."

"Are you with someone right now Santana? Because if you're having sex-"

"No!" The Latina yelled over the phone.

"Okay, jeez, you don't have to yell at me."

"And you're calling me because..?"

"Because I'm on my way to your house, I have a plan."

"Quinn, I'm a little bit-" Quinn cut Santana's words.

"A little bit busy yeah yeah, doing what? I'm sure you're not doing anything. Whatever, I'll be there in five." And before Santana could say anything, the blonde hung up.

Shit. Now what she was going to do with Rachel AND Quinn there?

-Santana came back to the room where Rachel was waiting for her. The brunnete didn't take a sit or anything, she just stood there close to the door. That was good, in case she had to run. Rachel was distracted staring at the walls, the pictures, the decoration, she didn't want to think about what was happening.

Santana cleared her throat. "That was Quinn, she is on her way here."

"Oh, okay. Better."

Santana looked at her confused. "Better?"

"I came here to talk to you and now I can talk to you two."

"About..?"

"Your evil plan against me and Em."

"Evil plan?" Santana laughed. "I knew you had a lot of imagination, but this is too much Berry." Rachel rolled her eyes.

The bell rang. It was Quinn. Santana walked to the door and opened it.

"You have no idea the master plan that I-" Quinn couldn't finish her sentence when she saw the brunnete standing there, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, you didn't have an evil plan." Rachel said with sarcasm.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Quinn was talking about something else." Santana said defending herself.

"Oh yeah? What were you talking about Quinn? Tell us your great story."

Quinn didn't know what to say. "I-I-I was talking about-" Rachel started laughing.

"Yes, that stuttering is very convincing Quinn." Quinn looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you." Rachel said looking at the other girls who were silent. "I just wanted to ask you to back off, don't do nothing to Emily, please." The brunnete said almost begging.

"You came here for your almost-girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Is not almost anymore." Rachel said with a big smile.

"Oh." Quinn felt the hurt in her chest.

Rachel looked at her confused, what was that? She shooked her thoughts and kept talking. "I don't want you to hurt her, you can do whatever you want to me, I don't really care. But don't do anything to her."

"Okay." Santana said quickly.

"O-Okay? That's it?"

"That's it Berry, now, Quinn and I have things to do, so.." Santana looked at the door.

"Yeah, I'm going. Thank you." Rachel said as she was walking away.

After a few minutes, Quinn looked at Santana. The blonde wanted to cry so bad.

"You okay blondie?" The Latina said hugging her best friend.

"I don't know. I feel like I lose her without even having her in the first place." Quinn said with hurt in her voice.

"Hey" Santana said putting her hand under Quinn's chin and holding her head high. "Quinn Fucking Fabray doesn't give up so easily, she's a bad bitch and always gets what she wants. So, stop whining and win that girl."

Quinn laughed lightly. "Yeah, right? I'm going to blow her mind and she will never forget about me."

Santana smiled. "That's my girl. Now, what was your plan?"

The two girls spent all afternoon talking about Quinn's plan, the possibilities of Rachel falling for Quinn, and the most important topic: how weird this was. Who would ever think of Quinn and Rachel together? Who would ever think of Quinn fighting for Rachel? Oh dear, we live in a crazy world.


	21. What's Missing

Rachel drove for hours. She drove to nowhere, she drove without destination. She couldn't believe that the two girls finally listened to her. But that wasn't what was on Rachel's mind all the time, not that or the fact that she saw Santana crying, the thing that she couldn't take away from her head was Quinn. Quinn's face when she said that she was dating Emily. She couldn't quite figure out if she was hurt or angry, she didn't know and that was killing the brunnete. She had to talk with someone. She called Kurt but he didn't answer, maybe he was with Blaine so she didn't want to interrupt. To whom could she call? She couldn't talk with Emily about this. And when she thought that she had no one, she remembered Noah. He was a very good listener, and now that she was gay he wouldn't try anything, right? Rachel called Noah and he picked up quickly. Thanks God.

"What's up hot jew? You miss me?" Noah said over the phone.

Rachel laughed. That boy will never change. "Are you busy Noah?"

"No, not for you. What do you need baby?"

"Can you come home? I really need to talk with someone and right now I don't know who else to call." She said a little bit sad.

"I'll be there in ten." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Noah." The brunnete hung up.

Rachel drove to her house and when she got home, there was no one there. Weird. Where was her aunt? She was always at home. When she looked at the table, there was a note on it, typical. "Gone way, far away. No, just kidding. I'll be at home late, so cook the dinner kiddo. Love ya." Rachel rolled her eyes.

When she finished reading the note, she heard a knock on the door. It must be Noah.

"Hello cutie." Noah said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Hello Noah, come in." She said with a light smile.

The two of them took sit accross each other at the table.

"So, what's wrong Rach?" Noah started talking.

"I-I- uhm I don't know."

"You don't know? I think you do know. Come on hot jew, you know you can trust me."

"Is Quinn." The brunnete said quickly.

"What happened with my baby momma? Did she do something to you?"

"No, no, no. And that's what bothering me."

"I don't understand." Noah said confused.

Rachel took a deep breath. "She doesn't annoy me anymore, I went to Santana's house to see if they were planning anything against me or Em and-"

"Wait. Hold on. Who is Em? Is that new chick that was with you the other day? She's hot"

Rachel blushed. "She's my girlfriend."

"Sweet. That's my jew! Getting a hot girl. If you ever-"

"No."

"Okay. Just checking." He said winking at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're missing the point here."

"I don't know what your point is baby."

"I like Quinn."

Noah laughed. "I knew it!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You're not good at hiding things Rach, I caught you staring at her a couple times. I wasn't sure, at first I thought that you were looking at Finn and then I figured it out when Finn told me about the flowers for prom."

"Oh. Finn knows?" Rachel said quietly.

Noah laughed loudly. "He's an asshole. He still thinks that you're doing all this "gay thing" to get him back."

"Yeah, he tried to talk to me a couple times but I ignored him."

"So, you have girlfriend and you like someone else? Man, you're my new idol baby."

"I'm not going to cheat on her, if that's what you're thinking. I like Emily but everytime I see Quinn is-"

"She's what's missing."

Rachel looked at him confused. "Yeah."

"Despite of all the things that people thought, I was in love with Quinn. And she deserves to be happy, and I know you can make her happy." Noah said with sadness in her voice.

"Do you still love her Noah?"

"Yes, but I'm not in love with her. Lauren is the one that makes me crazy now. Man, that chick really has me whipped."

Rachel laughed. "Noah! I've never thought that you would ever say anything like that!"

He shrugged. "But I'm not here to talk about me baby. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Quinn is straight and she hates me, so I don't have many options but I can't get her off my head."

"You should fight for her baby, the jews don't give up. I'll help you."

"Really?" Rachel said looking at her new friend in the eyes.

"Of course, you're my buddy now." Noah said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"I didn't know you were so sweet Noah." She confessed.

"A lot of things changed me Rach, I don't want to be an asshole anymore."

"You were never an asshole." Rachel said shooking her head. "You just were hiding the best of you." She smiled.


	22. I'll wait for you

The next day at school both teams had different plans. Puckleberry had a plan, and Quinntana had another plan, but the goal was the same: get Quinn and Rachel together.

Rachel felt a little weird, she was dating Emily and she didn't want to hurt her. So, like the honest person she was, she decided to talk with the girl.

"Hey." Rachel said to the blonde who was next to her locker.

"Hello beautiful. How are you?" Emily said kissing Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

"... Okay."

"Can we go to the choir room?"

"Yes, of course." Emily said taking Rachel's hand.

This was going to be harder than the brunnete expected.

When they arrived at the choir room, it was empty, like always. There were a piano and silence, nothing else.

"Please let me talk to me first and then you can hit me if you want." Rachel said standing in front of Emily.

"Alright." The blonde said sitting.

"I know I told you that we should give it a shot, and that we should date. And don't get me wrong, I love being with you, I love having you around. I just.. feel like something doesn't fit. I feel like if you really want to be with me, you'll have to wait a little longer. I'm so sorry Em, I didn't want for this to happen, I'm just so confused and I have a lot of things in my mind, and I really don't want to hurt you. I just need to be alone to figure out what I'm going to do next. Please, don't be mad at me."

Emily just kept silent. "Now you can talk." Rachel said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The blonde just stood up and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'll wait for you all the time that you want. I want you to be sure about this, and I'm all yours, so I'll wait."

Rachel smiled and gave the other girl a big hug. "Thank you." The brunnete whispered.

"So, do you want me to escort you to class princess?" Emily said grabbing Rachel's hand. She was scared that the brunnete will pulled it away, but she didn't.

"Of course my bodyguard. But first we have to go to my locker, I need to get a couple things."

"Not a problem." And like that, both girls walked out of the room.

Rachel thought that everything went better than expected. But she didn't know the truth.

And the truth was that Emily was dying inside, she was bleeding and she couldn't stop the blood. It was like someone had stabbed her several times and she was still alive, barely breathing, but alive. Emily knew that she couldn't say anything because that would hurt Rachel, and she deserved time, so she just faked the best smile and kept walking.

When both girls finished taking some things out of Rachel's locker, the unholy trinity appeared behind them.

"Midget, Weirdo." Santana said looking at Rachel and Emily.

"Do you need anything?" Emily said standing next to the brunnete.

"Yeah, we need Rachel." Quinn said taking a step forward the other blonde.

"Me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yep Rach, we have something to show you." Brittany said smiling.

"I-I- don't know." The brunnete said quietly.

"You'll come with us Berry, and you" The Latina said pointing at Emily "You'll stay here, sorry." Santana said grabbing Rachel's arm.

"No fucking way." Emily said pulling Rachel next to her.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" Santana said taking a step towards Emily trying to scare her.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, I'm talking to the unholy lesbianity."

"What did you just say?" Quinn said pushing Emily.

Rachel stood up in front of the three girls, protecting Emily. "Enough." She yelled. The brunnete turned around and faced Emily. "You can't be my savior always Em, it's okay. Go to class, I'll see you later." Rachel said giving Em a light kiss on the lips trying to show the blonde that everything was okay.

Emily didn't say anything, she just nodded and grabbed her things. Quinn looked away, she couldn't watch those too, it hurts too much. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on midget." The Latina said grabbing Rachel's arm and taking her away from Emily.


	23. Two is better than one

Rachel was scared. Those girls changed their attitude around her like Puck changed his girlfriends. What if they wanted to punch her? What if they were going to leave her locked inside a room or something? Oh my god, they were going to kill her. That's it, this was the end of Rachel Berry. Wait, why did she always thought that they were going to kill her? Rachel shook her thoughts and when she came back to reality, she realized that they were inside the choir room.

"Mhm, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"We have to talk." Quinn said, and then nodded to the other girls who quickly walked out the room closing the door.

"Wait why are they leav-?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel didn't talk anymore.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?" The brunnete nodded.

Quinn stood up in front of Rachel and started singing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day, _

_you came into my life and I thought "Hey, this could be something"_

_'cause everything you do, and words you say_

_you know that it all takes my breath away_

_and now I'm left with nothing_

**Rachel knew this song, but she didn't know why Quinn was singing it to her. Was this some kind of joke?**

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

**Quinn was nervous, god, she was so scared. She didn't know if this song was enough, she didn't know if all the songs in the world would be enough for Rachel to forgive her. But she needed to be forgiven, she needed to take things slow, she needed to be close to Rachel, but first, she needed to be Rachel's friend.**

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

**This was a love song, not a forgiving song. Quinn knew that, but she couldn't think of any other song who described her feelings so well.**

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out, when all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

When Quinn finished the song, Rachel was speechless, she didn't know what this was all about, but that song was perfect, that song made her fall a little more for Quinn.

"I know that song is about love, but I wanted to sing it to you." Quinn said.

"Why?" Rachel asked with her heart on her hands, she was ready to give it to Quinn.

Quinn wanted to tell her the truth, but not yet. "Because I want you to forgive me, I want us to be friends, that's why "two is better than one." Quinn said getting closer to Rachel. "I know you don't have a lot of friends, and I think that you shouldn't be alone anymore."

"Oh." Rachel said dissapointed. "But I'm not alone tho."

"I know, now you have Emily." Quinn rolled her eyes. "But I want us to be friends, please?"

"Is this part of a joke?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed lightly. "No, I'm being serious Rach." The blonde said grabbing Rachel's hands. God, it felt so good to feel the brunnete.

Rachel swallowed hard. "Okay."

Quinn eyes went wide and gave the brunnete a big smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't hate you Quinn, you know that. And I remember that I offered you my friendship several times." Rachel said smiling.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything actually, I will make it up to you, I promise."

"I know you will." The brunnete said giving the cheerio a hug. Her bodies fitted perfectly with the other girl's shape, they were meant for each other.

Santana and Brittany were outside the room, looking through the window of the door. When Santana saw the two girls hugging, she couldn't help but smile. And at that very moment, she knew it, she was sure, if Quinn was fighting for Rachel, she should fight for Brittany. The Latina turned to her side to see the blonde who was really happy and kept looking at her for a couple minutes until their eyes met. Brittany gave her the brightest smile, and when she was about to speak, the Latina took a step forward Brittany and kissed her girl.

-Rachel and Quinn stayed there for hours, forgetting about classes and forgetting about everyone else, just only them, talking about nothing, and talking about everything at the same time.

"We should do a duet." Rachel said to the blonde.

"A duet? Like last year?"

"Yes, but a different song, more.. cheerful."

"You didn't like our duet?" Quinn asked confused.

"No, god, it was flawless, well, I didn't expect anything else, my voice is perfect and yours is amazing." Quinn arched her brow. "I have a song in mind."

Quinn smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you Rach." The brunnete blushed. "So, show it to me and if you want we can sing it later." Rachel nodded.

The brunnete took a sheet of paper out of her bag and showed to Quinn. The blonde nodded and they started rehearsing, even tho, they knew they didn't need rehearsal at all.

Outside, at the hallway, there were Santana and Brittany kissing softly until the bell made the Latina break the connection.

"What's wrong?" Brittany said holding Santana's hand.

"N-Nothing. We can't do this here Britt, what people will say about us?" Santana said taking a step far away from the blonde.

"I don't care Santana, I don't care at all. You said you were in love with me, then be brave and show it to me." Brittany said quietly.

"I-I can't." And after finishing her sentence, Santana walked away from the blonde. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't.

Brittany stood there until Rachel and Quinn opened the door and saw the hurt in her face.

"What's wrong B?" Quinn asked worried.

"Santana." Brittany said looking at the floor.

"What did she do to you? I swear I'll kick her ass." Quinn said angrily.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Where is she?" Rachel asked ignoring the confusion in Quinn's face.

"I don't know, probably the restroom."

"I'll see you later girls." Rachel said walking away from the two blondes. She had to find Santana. She knew what was going on, she knew it from a long time ago.

Quinn stayed there with Brittany. She was confused but she had to be there for her friend, the other blonde was about to cry and she could feel it.

"Let's go B, let's do something fun, okay? Please don't cry." Brittany didn't say anything, she just nodded. Santana was a dead bitch.


	24. What is like?

Rachel walked down the hallway trying to find Santana, but she didn't have luck. She went to the restroom, and opened the door slowly.

"Santana, are you in here?" Rachel said quietly.

Suddenly, she saw a door opening behind her. There she was, sitting on the floor, with her arms around her legs, trying to contain her sobs.

"Hey." Rachel said softly, sitting next to the Latina and closing the door, she knew Santana didn't want anyone to see her like that.

When she sat up, Santana put her head on Rachel's shoulder and started crying.

"It's okay, it's okay. Let it all out." The brunnete said in Santana's ear.

The stayed there for a few minutes, Santana trying to put herself together and Rachel trying to help her. When the Latina ran out of tears, she stayed in silence looking at the floor.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I kissed her." Santana said without opening her eyes.

"And why are you crying?" The brunnete asked confused.

"Because I can't do this. I can't be with her."

"Why?" Santana didn't answer.

"What is like being.. out?" The Latina asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"It's awesome and scary at the same time." Santana nodded. "It's awesome because you don't have to hide from anyone, you don't have to hide who you're in love with. And it's scary because that's all people see, that you're gay. They don't see that you're talented, or you're annoying, or you're a good person, the only thing they see it's that you're gay. And because of that, people that don't even know me at all, hate me." Rachel said looking at the floor. "But one of the greatest thing is that now I know that the people who are standing by my side, they love me for who I am and they don't see me like a lesbian, they see me like Rachel "The Diva" Berry." Both girls laughed.

"I don't know if I ever would be able to come out, and that's freaking terrifying because I know that Britt deserves all the things that I can't give her right now." The Latina confessed.

Rachel looked at her in the eyes. "I think that if you talk with her, she'll understand. She loves you Santana, I'm sure about that."

"But I'm not good with words Berry, I always end up fucking things up."

"Then sing to her."

Rachel saw a light smile on Santana's face. Why the Latina didn't think of that before? She had sang to Brittany before, and Rachel mentioned it the first time they talked.

Rachel stood up and helped the Latina to stand up too.

"I've got to go to class, see you later Santana." Rachel said with a big smile. Santana nodded.

Now Rachel understood a little more the Latina, she was fighting with her insides, she was trying to figure out a lot of things and that's why sometimes she had a bitchy attitude. The brunnete didn't need a thank you from Santana, but she knew that she helped the other girl and she was proud of it.


	25. Make you smile

The day was nearly over and Rachel hasn't spoken with Emily, in fact, she was evoiding the blonde because she didn't know what to say to her.

Thanks god now she have Glee and she could sing a little to get away from all the craziness.

When Rachel entered the room, she saw Finn and Puck watching something on their cellphones, Tinna and Mike making out in the corner, Blaine and Kurt reading a magazine and the rest of them were talking with each other, but before she could take a sit, she saw a tall blonde waiting for her, Emily.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked nervous.

"That was rude Rach, you're not happy to see me? We haven't seen each other in all day." Emily said taking a step closer to the brunnete.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I've been busy." Rachel said giving the other girl a small smile.

"Sit with me?" The blonde said pointing at the two sits behind her.

"Okay." The two girls took sit next to each other meanwhile three familiar girls were walking inside the room.

"So, what happened with them?" Emily said looking at those three girls.

"Nothing much, Quinn just wants to be my friend."

Emily laughed. "What?" She kept laughing. "You're joking, right?"

Rachel didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged.

"Wait. Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to be friends with the girl that made your life a living hell through all these years?"

"Everyone needs to be forgiven Em, and she doesn't hate me, so, I'll try."

Emily shook her head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, don't you see it? They're trying to destroy you Rach, they're tying to destroy us."

Rachel didn't want to yell but this girl was making her angry. "Look Em, no one can ever destroy whatever we have, okay? And it's my life, please respect that."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to protect you princess, they're not good people." The blonde said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Let me try it, and if they do something to me, I know that you'll be by my side."

And before Emily could say anything, Quinn appeared.

"Hey Rach, Emily." The blonde said looking at Emily's hand holding Rachel's.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said softly. Emily didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the other blonde with hate in her eyes. This was war, and Emily wouldn't go away without giving a decent fight.

Quinn knew what the other blonde was thinking, and that made her feel like the competition was on.

"So, are you ready to sing?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel with nothing but sweetness.

"I was born ready." Rachel said standing up.

Mr. Schue had arrived a couple minutes before, but the girls didn't notice him until Quinn interrupted them. Quinn had arranged everything meanwhile Rachel was talking with Emily, the blond never took her eyes from Rachel.

Rachel nodded to Quinn and the blonde started singing.

_The last time I saw you, you turned away_

**Rachel started singing.**

_I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes _

**Quinn looked at Rachel with lovely eyes.**

_I said "Hello" but you kept on walking _

**Rachel couldn't believe she was singing this song, with Quinn.**

_I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway _

**Quinn looked at Emily, who was trying to contain her anger, and looked back at Rachel.**

_Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?_

_I couldn't feel you, your're always so far away _

**Both girls started singing, combining her voices like a perfect harmony.**

_I don't, don't wanna take you home_

_Please don't, don't make me sleep alone_

_If I could, I'd only wanna' make you smile_

_If you wanna' stay with me a while_

When the song was over, the choir room was filled with applauses and all their fellows standing up, well, everyone except Emily who grabbed her things and walked away from them.

Rachel tried to go and look for her but Quinn grabbed her arm in dissaproval. The brunnete didn't say anything, she just stayed there, smiling like an idiot.

Quinn was genuinly happy, she knew she was getting closer to Rachel, getting closer to the girl that she always wanted, she was winning.

The two girls ignored the confused looks from Finn and some others, they didn't care about them, this was their perfect moment, and nothing could ruin that.

-When Glee was over, the brunnete grabbed her things to go, but before she could left the room, Finn grabbed her arm and told her that he wanted to talk with her. She nodded, knowing what this was all about. The two sat down close to each other, but not too much, and they didn't realize that a blonde with a cheerio uniform was waiting for them outside, expecting one bad move from Finn to get into the room with some lame excuse.

"Rach, why are you doing this?" Finn asked seriously.

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek, oh boy, this was going to be fun. "Doing what Finn?" She asked playing dumb.

"The whole gay thing. We both know you're not gay Rachel, you are in love with me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not everything is about you Finn, and in fact, I don't think I was ever in love with you, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you" He said standing up.

"You have to." Rachel stood up and put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Look Finn, we can be friends, but nothing will happen between us ever again."

Finn shook Rachel's hand. "Cut the bullshit Rachel!" He yelled.

Rachel took a step back a little bit scared, this wasn't what she had planned.

"Calm down Finn."

"Calm down?" He laughed like a psycho. "You're doing all this because you want to get me back, I know you Rachel."

"No, you don't know me at all Finn, and neither do I. And that's why I decided to start over again, to discover who I really am, and if you can't respect that, I'm sorry, we can't be friends Finn." Rachel said grabbing her things.

Finn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her closer to him to kiss her, but he got distracted by a door that flew violently open.

"Let her go Finn." Quinn said with strong voice.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is between me and Rachel, back off."

"No, I won't. You know why? Because I'm her friend, so I'm protecting her from an asshole like you."

"Excuse me?" Finn said getting closer to the blonde.

Rachel saw fear in Quinn's eyes, Finn could do that and she didn't know why. The brunnete took a few steps and put herself between the two, facing Finn.

"I think you should go Finn." Rachel said looking at the boy in the eyes.

"Fine! But this isn't over Rachel, and you know it." Finn said before walking away from the two girls.

Rachel spinned around and she had a beautiful blonde facing her, looking into her eyes, they were so close that they could feel each others hearts beating.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said softly putting her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?" Quinn said trying to contain herself from kissing the girl.

Rachel shrugged. "Sooner or later I'll gave to talk with him, but when he's more calm. Now, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I was going to, but then I saw you alone with Finn, and I know what he's capable of, so, I stayed in case you needed any help." Quinn said blushing.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush." Rachel said without thinking what she was saying, and after she said it, she regret it inmediately.

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, yeah, do you need a ride home?" The blonde said trying to change the subject, this was getting too personal, and she wasn't ready yet.

"No, thanks. I have my car in the parking lot, I have to go home and talk with Em."

"Oh, what happened?" Quinn said faking sadness.

"I don't even know." Rachel laughed. "She thinks that you want to break us, I don't know, she's very protective."

"Break you? Are you still together?" The blonde said while the two were walking to the parking lot.

"No- I mean- I don't know, I like her but for now, I need to figure out some others things." The blonde nodded in understanding.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and kissed the other girl's cheek before she walked to her car.

Quinn couldn't help but think about the brunnete and that little kiss all day long, no one could take that bright smile on her face after that connection. She knew that things were working out, her plan was succeeding.


	26. What do you want from me?

Santana thought about what Rachel said, and she was right, she had to sing it and she had the perfect song for the occasion.

The Latina called Brittany to come to her house, things were a little bit weird between them but the blonde agreed to go to the other cheerio's house.

Santana didn't plan anything, she just needed to sing, but the nerves were eating her alive until the blonde arrived. Show time.

"Hi Britt." Santana said to the blonde giving her a big hug.

"Hi San." Brittany said with a big smile.

"Come in, we need to talk." The blonde nodded.

When both girls were sitting next to each other in the living room, the Latina started talking.

"Well, I know that things haven't been normal between us Britt, but, I needed to talk to you."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Do you?" The Latina asked confused.

"In some point. You hurt me by leaving me alone," Santana looked at the floor. "but I don't hate you and I'm not mad at you."

The Latina stood up giving the blonde a big smile. "I know you're not mad, but I needed to sing this to you."

She pressed play and the music started.

_Hey, slow down_

_whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_whataya want from me? whataya want from me?_

_There might have been a time, I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are, so whataya want from me?_

_Yeah_

_It's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful_

_there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak, but thanks for loving me,_

_'cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you step away_

_I wouldn't even try but I think_

_you could save my life_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me_

And when the song finished, both girls were crying. That song meant all the things that Santana couldn't say out loud, she truly believed that Brittany could save her from herself, she truly believed that the blonde made her want to be better. Brittany stood up and kissed Santana like they've never kissed before. The kiss wasn't about need or lust or desperation, that kiss was about love, and both girls knew it.

Santana couldn't help herself from hugging the tall blonde, god, she loved that woman like she never loved before, she needed to be brave and stop being afraid.

They stayed for a while like that, without letting the other girl go, they needed that connection, they needed to feel each other to breath.


	27. This is war

When Rachel got home, Emily was waiting for her in the living room. She said hi to her fathers and took the blonde upstairs with her.

"We need to talk." Emily said with a strong tone.

"I know." Rachel said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry."

Rachel looked at her confused. "Sorry? About what?"

"About being me. I know that we're nothing, and I'm jealous. I'm sorry. I will back off, I promise."

The brunnete shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? And don't say that we're nothing because we are friends."

Emily gave the other girl a warming smile and nodded.

"Now, I want you to go to the choir room tomorrow, I want to sing something for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I hope you like it. And if you don't like it, you're absolutely crazy because my voice is marvellous."

Both girls laughed and spent the entire afternoon talking about their days. When the night arrived, Emily stayed at Rachel's, this was feeling like the old times.

Next morning Rachel woke up before the blonde, she did her exercise routine and had breakfast with the blonde. When they finished, Rachel drove to school and they spent all day together there too, like best friends would.

Quinn watched both girls walking around with their arms linked all day long. This wasn't exactly what Quinn wanted but she couldn't say anything at all, she just had to supressed all her anger and try not to kill anyone, yet.

"Hey girls." Quinn said softly, getting closer to Rachel and Emily.

"Hi Quinn, how are you today?" Rachel said smiling. Emily was just looking at her phone.

"I'm fine, thank you. Do you need an escort to go to Glee? I know someone who would like to walk with you." Quinn said winking at the brunnete. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I'm going with Em, but you can give us company."

Quinn swallowed and gave the other girl a fake smile and nodded.

"Okay, wait me five minutes and I'll be ready."

Meanwhile Rachel was looking for her things in her locker, the other two blondes were looking at each other with death glares and faked smiles. They knew this was war and they didn't need to say it out loud.

When Rachel finished picking up her things, both girls turned her eyes from each other to look at the brunnete.

"Is something wrong with me? My face? My hair?" Rachel said confused.

Emily was about to speak when Quinn interrupted her. "No, not at all. You look beautiful like always Rach." Quinn said with a light smile.

And at that very moment, Emily knew that she wasn't imagining things, Quinn was after Rachel and she wanted to push Emily away from the brunnete, but she was strong and she could fight too. So, let the show begins.


	28. Sing me a song

When Mr. Schue entered the room, everyone was talking to each other without giving him a litte bit of attention, like always.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Mr Schue said.

Everyone said hi back.

"So, I remember that we have an assignment for today, and that is to pick up a song that in some way can describe what words can't. Anyone wants to go first?"

Rachel raised her hand. "I want to go first." Mr. Schue nodded and sat down.

The brunnete stood up in front of everybody but only looking at one person in particular, Emily. "This song is for you." She said to the blonde. Quinn didn't like this at all.

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

**While Rachel was singing, the brunnete started walking towards Emily until they were face to face. And suddenly, the whole world vanished away.**

_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

**Emily couldn't stand her feelings. She couldn't stand the idea of crying in front of Rachel, but she felt the tears coming.**

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood _

When Rachel finished the song, everyone applauded as she gave the blonde a long hug. She saw the first tear coming from Emily's eye and she kissed it. Both girls knew what this song was about, both knew that this was the end of any romantic attachment. Emily felt the hurt, she knew that the brunnete didn't feel the same, but she couldn't stop fighting for what she wanted, not now.

They stayed like that until Mr. Schue stood up and they finally came out of their little bubble, the two girls sat down next to each other, linking arms and with Emily's head on Rachel's shoulder. The brunnete kissed the blonde's forehead when the last tear came from Emily's eye.

-Quinn couldn't figure out if that song was good or bad, but she didn't have time for thinking, she had a plan to follow.

Nobody wanted to sing after Rachel, so, Quinn stood up and put herself in front of everyone prepared to sing, this was her opportunity.

"Mr. Schue, I want to sing." Quinn said.

The professor just nodded.

"I need Santana and Puck here with me."

The Latina and the boy stood up and prepared themselves. The Latina sat down next to Quinn, giving her an approving nod and Puck grabbed his guitar.

"This song is for no one in special." Quinn lied. "Is for every person who has an impossible love breaking their heart." The blonde looked at Rachel like it was some kind of sign, but Rachel didn't understand anything at all.

**Santana started singing the first part of the song, looking at Brittany, and only her.**

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain_

_As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain_

_There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again_

_Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk_

_As I'm watching you walk away_

_And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head_

_And I remember every word you said_

**When the Latina finished singing her part, Quinn took a deep breath and look into the brunnete's eyes.**

_It's a cruel thing you'll never know all the ways I tried_

_It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside_

_And now you're gone it's like an echo in my head_

_And I remember every word you said_

**Both girls were looking at her loves, singing the chorus.**

_And you never were_

_and you never will be mine_

_No you ever were_

_and you never will be mine_

**The blonde took the lead before the end of the song.**

_For the first time there is no mercy in your eyes_

_And the cold wind's hitting my face and you're gone_

_And you're walking away, away_

_And I am helpless sometimes _

_Wishing's just no good_

_Cause you don't see me like I wish you would_

**Both girls ended the song singing the chorus with their last breath, hoping that their words were clear enough to say what they've always wanted to say.**

_Cause you never were and you never will be mine_

_No you never were and you never will be mine_

_There's a moment to seize every time we meet_

_But you always keep passing me by_

_But you never were and you never will be mine_

_No you were never were and you never will be mine_

When the last sound of the guitar ended, everyone stood up and cheered the two girls and the boy playing the guitar.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes from Rachel's, wishing that everything was said in the right way for Rachel to understand, but Rachel was confused, she was really confused. The brunnete tried to convince herself that the song wasn't for her, it couldn't be. Quinn said that the song wasn't for anyone in special, but she saw the blonde looking at her the entire song. What does it mean?


	29. Put yourself together

Quinn stood up and hugged Santana and Puck, her fellows came over where she was and congratulated her for doing such an amazing performance. And even tho there were a lot of people around her, she couldn't take her eyes off of a special brunnete, she couldn't figure out if she understood the message of not, and it was quite frustrating. When all the people finally sat up again, the professor started talking.

"I'm really proud of you guys, these performances were amazing. And I don't think that we have more time left, so I'll see you in the next lesson."

Everyone nodded and stood up at the same time, leaving the unholy trinity behind them in the choir room. Even Rachel left the room earlier, that was weird, Quinn thought. But she knew that the other girl was with Emily and they needed to talk after that song. She just rolled her eyes, whatever.

"So.. You think the midget got the message?" Santana asked.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know why she sang that song to Emily."

"I think that what they had is over Quinn, that song is quite clear about it."

"I think she likes you." Brittany said with a huge smile. "I like Rach for you, she's hot and she's nice with me." Santana smiled.

Quinn blushed. "Thank you Britts, but I can't take another step yet, not until I know that she got over that other bitch." The blonde said with a little bit of anger.

"Oh my god, you're jealous!" Santana said laughing.

"Of course I am, you know that I really like her San." Quinn said defeated.

"I know, I know. I just want you to put yourself together before you go on with the plan." The Latina said standing up and facing the two blondes who were sitting next to each other.

"What do you mean?" Quinn said confused. Brittany was confused too.

"I mean that, I know that you want to get your girl, and we made a plan and all of that, but you weren't a bitch to her all these years for nothing Q, I know that you don't have a problem with homosexuality even tho you're very religious, but before you can put yourself out there, you need to come to terms with yourself."

"Come to terms with myself?" The blonde said keeping up with Santana's words.

"Yes. You told us that you like her, but you've never said that you were gay or bi or whatever the hell you are. And I get it, I don't like labels either," The Latina said looking at Brittany. "but what if you start going out with her and someone tells you something like dyke or queer or whatever? You need to be prepare for a lot of things Q. I know that is easy being in love with someone, but when you're in love with someone of the same sex, you need to be strong for them too."

Quinn and Brittany looked at Santana with confused looks, and the Latina was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Where all this came from?" Quinn asked interested in the answer.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I've spent too much time with the midget."

The girls laughed. "Wait, I didn't know you were friends with her San." Brittany said standing up and hugging the other girl. She got the message that Santana was giving her with all this conversation, she just needed to wait until Santana makes herself strong enough.

"We aren't." Santana said quickly. "We just had a little talk the other day that made me think, you know?" She shrugged. "Maybe it was because I was actually listen to her that I know that she's right."

"I won't let anything happen to her, not now, not ever. And you're right in what you said, thank you." Quinn said with a small smile.

Santana nodded and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Do you need a ride home?" The blonde nodded. "See you later Q." The Latina said as she was getting out of the choir room with the other blonde next to her. Brittany waved goodbye, and like that they were gone.

Quinn just stayed there for a while, it was a quiet and she needed to think. She didn't know if she was gay, or if she was only gay for Rachel, she didn't care actually, but she knew that things were going to change if she actually gets the girl. She needed to start protecting the other girl, that would be a good step for her, maybe if the brunnete knew that she was going to be safe with her, maybe she would let her walls down.

Rachel was a transparent person, but when she wanted to build walls between her and another person, it was difficult to bring them down. Quinn, in the other hand, she had walls all the time, but they were weak and they shook when the brunnete was around, she was like her kryptonite.

Quinn didn't give a shit about her reputation, but she knew that being a bad bitch was going to be useful this time, she could protect Rachel from the slushies or from anyone who dears to even look at her in a bad way. The blonde will have to deal with her parents, but not now, Rachel wasn't a safe bet yet.


	30. Friends with benefits

When Glee was over, Rachel grabbed her things quickly and got out of there with Emily on her side. The brunnete was awfuly quiet in the way home, and Emily found that very concerning.

"Are you okay babe?" Emily said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah. Just tired." The brunnete lied.

"Are you sure?" The blonde said quietly, not trying to push it too far.

"Did you like the song?" Rachel said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah.. but I'm not quite sure of what it means." Emily confessed.

When they arrived to Rachel's house, they were alone, and Rachel thanked god for that, she wasn't in the mood and needed to talk with Emily.

They went upstairs and sat next to each other on the bed.

"It means that even if we're not together, I'll always love you." The brunnete said looking at the floor.

"What?" The blonde looked at the other girl confused.

"The song."

"Oh."

Rachel turned around to face the other girl, they were very close to each other, but it felt like it was miles away.

"You'll always be someone important in my life Em, and I know that I didn't give us the chance that we deserved just because my feelings changed. But, you will always be the girl who I fell for thinking that I was straight, you made me realize that there was a part of me that I was missing, and it was important to find it. Rachel took Emily's hands and kissed them. "And you help me in that, and I'll always be thankful for that first kiss, but I don't think that is fair to get your hopes up when I know that I have strong feelings for someone else, I would never do anything to hurt you." The brunnete didn't realize that a tear escaped from her eye until Emily kissed it quickly.

"I know. This is a little messed up." The blonde said and they both laugh.

"I love you Em, but I'm not in love with you." The tiny girl said looking at the other girl's eyes.

"I know, I love you too princess." Emily kissed Rachel softly. But the kiss didnt feel like they were lovers, it felt like they were just expressing their friendship.

"We didn't have a long history and you already mark me for life." Rachel said laughing.

"I know, right? I will never forget you Rachel Barbra Berry."

"I will never forget you either Emily Ashley Williams."

They both smiled at each other, all the hurt was slowly fading away.

They stayed quiet for long minutes, just holding each other, until Emily spoke.

"I have to tell you something." Rachel nodded.

"I'm leaving Ohio soon."

"W-What?" The brunnete asked confused.

"My mom fixed things with my dad and now everything is okay.. well, some of it. We'll be leaving this weekend."

"And you tell me that now?" Rachel said standing up and putting her hands on her hips, she was a little bit upset.

Emily rolled her eyes, she was such a diva. "My mom told me a few days ago, and I know that things haven't been easy since I got here. I just wanted to tell you that even tho I'm leaving, I want to see you on holidays and try to be friends." The blonde said with a small smile.

Rachel gave Emily a big smile. "Really?"

"Of course baby." Emily said standing up in front of the other girl, grabbing her hair and putting it behind her ear. "I don't wanna lose you."

"I'll always be there for you." Rachel said quietly, getting closer to the other girl and giving her a light kiss.

Emily frowned. "I thought we were friends and nothing else now. Not that I'm complaining but I don't think that-" Her words were cut off by Rachel's lips.

"I'm single, and you're single. I can kiss you if I want, do you want?"

"I will never deny any of your kisses, but it can be confusing." The blonde said grabbing Rachel's waist and putting her closer.

"Is like a friendship/love kiss. If it's confusing to you, I'll back off. But I know that friends can kiss each other, and you know that you mean a lot to me so-" This time, Emily cut off Rachel's words with her lips and smiled.

"We're friends and we kiss each other," The blonde shrugged. "big deal."

Rachel and Emily kept talking until Rachel's dads were home and prepared dinner. The brunnete was happy, things were looking brighter for her. Now she has friends, a friend who were her ex girlfriend and a girl that she likes. Well, the last part was more complicated, but she knew that maybe the plan was going to work out.

The two girls fell asleep next to each other watching a movie on Rachel's bed, they felt comfortable with each others company, they felt warm and like home.


	31. Out of reach

Next day at school, when Rachel was walking to her locker, there was a blonde cherrio waiting for her. The brunnete didn't talk to Emily about the fact that she was falling for Quinn, and she didn't talk to anyone about the fact that she was dying to know about the song that Quinn sang the day before. No, it was too much, too soon.

"Hey." Quinn said softly when Rachel arrived at her locker.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said a little cold.

Quinn raised her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a little weird today." Quinn said trying not to offend the other girl.

"I'm just a little sad." Rachel said knowing that it was half true and half lie.

"Why? Did Emily do something to you? I swear that-" Rachel cut off the blonde, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. It's just that she's leaving this weekend and I'm going to miss her."

Quinn try not to smile, this was the best news ever. "Oh, she didn't stay too much here."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess things weren't that bad."

"So.. That means that you're going to have a long distance relationship?" Quinn said walking by Rachel's side to their class together.

And before Rachel could answer to the other girl, a slushie was covering her face. She didn't know who threw it until she heard "That's for being a loser and a dyke." behind her, she recognized that voice, it was Karosfsky.

Quinn watched the whole scene and before Rachel could say anything to her, she screamed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Karosfky." Quinn said to the young boy who turned around when he heard his name.

"You're so dead for this asshole!"

"What? She's a loser, she deserves it." That was the only thing that the boy could say in his defence as he was watching a blonde coming towards him.

Quinn grabbed him and pulled him against a locker. "You say that one more time and I'll swear that you're not going to be able to have children in your whole stupid and pathetic life." And when she finished that sentence, took a step backwards and screamed to everyone around her. "Rachel is out of reach from now on, okay? If you even look at her in a bad way, I'm going to make sure that every one of you spend the rest of the highschool in hell, are we clear?" The blonde looked at the people around her and they all nodded and faced the floor, slowly walking away.

"And if I ever see you near Rachel again, I'm going to call Santana and I'm going to enjoy whatever she does to you." Quinn said pointing at Karosfky before he slowly walked away.

When the blonde turned around, she saw Santana behind her but she didn't see Rachel.

"Whoa, the bitch came out once again." Santana said playfully.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I told you that I'm going to protect her." Santana nodded.

"Do you know where is Rachel ?" Quinn asked looking around trying to see the familiar face.

"She's in the restroom with Brittany, come on, let's go."

It didn't take too long for the girls to arrive at the restroom, and when they opened the door they saw Emily and Brittany helping Rachel clean herself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn said getting closer to Rachel.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, it's just a stupid slushie, I'm used to this."

"You shouldn't be used to this, it's awful and it won't happen again." Quinn said with strong voice.

"Who was it?" Emily said looking at Rachel.

"You don't know him." Rachel said.

"Try me." The blonde said cleaning Rachel's face.

"Karosfsky." Rachel said looking at the floor.

"What? That neanderthal? I swear that I-" Rachel cut the blonde's words.

"Don't." The brunnete turned around to face Emily. "It's nothing, okay? I don't want you to get in any trouble."

"I don't care, I'm leaving soon and that jackass needs to learn a lesson."

"She's right." Santana said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No, no one is going to do anything, okay? I can take care of myself." Now, Rachel turned around to face Quinn. "Thank you Quinn for defending me, but it's not necessary, I always bring more clothes and I know how to clean all this, it's not a big deal."

"No, this won't happen again, and if it does, you'll tell me and I'll kick his ass. No one will mess with you from now on. I know that in the past I was the reason why you got slushied and I'm really sorry about that, but now I'm going to protect you, you will always be safe with me." Quinn coudn't stop herself from telling the girl those words.

Rachel blushed and nodded, she couldn't say anything, she was speechless.

"We have your back midget." The Latina said.

"Yeah Rach, we can all be friends now." A blonde cheerio said smiling.

"Of course Brittany, how could I say no to you?" Rachel said hugging Brittany.

"We've gotta go now babe, we have class." Emily said grabbing the brunnete's hand.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you for helping me girls, it means a lot to me, but don't cause any troubles, okay? I'll see you later."

When Rachel and Emily walked out of the restroom, Quinn turned to face Santana.

"Oh no, I know that look, what are you thinking about Q?" The Latina said.

"This can't happen again, she has to be protected." Quinn said straightening her pose.

"What do you want to do?"

"I think you can make some plan for Karosfsky, just as a warning for him and for the rest."

Santana smiled. "Of course I can, I'll love to."

"Good, it has to be at lunch so everybody will see that no one messes with my-" Quinn shut her mouth before she could finish that sentence.

Santana laughed. "Your what Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just do it." Santana nodded

Brittany took Santana's hand and the three of them walked out of the restroom.


	32. Revenge

Rachel and Emily spent all day together, trying to avoid every serious conversation about Emily's come back to Los Angeles or Rachel's crush on Quinn. They just talked about trivial things and studied hard.

When the bell rang, Emily took Rachel's hand and the brunnete nodded approving that movement, she felt safe that way. Things were a little bit awkward between them but they'll get over it eventually.

They arrived at the cafeteria holding hands without fear of any slushies, but they heard a few whispers and strange looks, they didn't care.

The two girls sat next to each other, and when they were starting to eat their food, Finn sat across Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Finn said quietly.

"Hello Finn." Rachel said coldly.

"It's been a while since we don't talk to each other, I miss you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I thought that we already have this conversation Finn."

Emily didn't say a word, but she was ready to kick his ass. She knew who he was, an asshole in Rachel's life.

"I know. And I'm sorry Rach, I got upset." Finn said looking at her brown eyes.

Rachel could see the hurt in Finn's eyes. "It's okay, we can talk later."

"Really?" He asked with light in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Rachel, he loved her too much.

"Of course, we can talk later before I go home. I'll be in the choir room." Finn nodded.

And before anyone could say anything else, they heard nothing, there was only silence surrounding them, and they turned their heads to see where everybody were looking at.

Santana entered the cafeteria with six cheerleaders by her side, every one of them with a slushie on their hand. They walked towards Karofsky, he was sitting with a couple football players.

He didn't see the cheerleaders until Santana spoke to him.

"Hello Karofsky." The Latina said with a devilish smile.

The boy turned around and saw the cheerleaders surrounding him. Crap, he was screwed. He swallowed hard before talking. "Lopez, what do you want?"

"Well, a little bird told me that you broke a rule."

"I didn't slushie Brittany."

"No, I know that. You need to have balls to do something like that, because you know that I'll kill you if you touch Britt. But, you broke another rule."

Karofsky frowned. "I only slushie a loser." he said standing up.

Santana raised her brow. "A loser? I didn't know you slushied yourself big boy!"

The boy's anger was increasing with every word the Latina said. "I slushied Rachel Loser Berry, Lopez." He said trying to intimidate the girl.

Santana laughed and put her left hand on her hips. "There you go, you confessed that you broke a rule, and you know that nobody breaks my rules Karofsky."

"What the fuck? She is a loser." The boy said getting closer to Santana.

"She's out of reach from now on, got it? You do something to her, you break a rule. And every action has consequences." And when the Latina finished her sentence, she quickly nodded to the others cheerleaders and they slushied Karofsky.

"This is only a warning. Don't fuck with us, because you're going to get in troubles."

Santana turned around and left the cafeteria with the cheearleaders by her side.

Rachel didn't understand what had happened minutes before. Was she dreaming or something? No, she wasn't. Now she was feeling all the looks on her, looks with fear, looks with shame. Whispers started and they didn't stop until Quinn entered the cafeteria.

The blonde cheerio saw the slushie on the floor and a couple of football players cleaning his team mate, she took a look at Karofsky, smiled and kept walking towards Rachel.

When she arrived, she found Emily and Finn with her. She rolled her eyes, great, exes reunion.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said softly.

"What did you do Quinn?" Rachel said angry.

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know what you did."

And before Quinn could say anything, the brunnete stormed out of the cafeteria, typical. The blonde quickly stood up and followed the other girl.

Emily and Finn just stayed there looking at each other with confused looks, and with a little bit of hate for each other.

* * *

><p><p>

Quinn ran accross the hallway but she couldn't see the brunnete. Dammit, that girl was fast. She checked the choir room but she wasn't there, she checked the auditorium and she wasn't there either, where the fuck was Rachel? The restroom.

The blonde walked to the restroom, and slowly opened the door, she saw a brunnete next to the wall, lost in her thoughts. Gotcha.

Quinn locked the door and stood in front of Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Quinn said trying to hide her hurt.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Do you really wanna know the truth? You can't handle the truth Fabray." Rachel screamed.

Quinn swallowed hard, Rachel never called her Fabray, ever. "Yes, I wanna know. Berry." The blonde said quietly.

"You can't go and kick people because you don't like what they do, you can't do that. I know what is like to have a slushie on my skin everyday, I know what is like to be humilliated, and even tho Karofsky is an asshole, I don't wish anything bad to him. And I made very clear that I know how to take care myself, Quinn. I don't need a freaking baby sitter." Rachel said with anger.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Why what?" Rachel was confused.

"Why you forgive people so easily? Why you don't want me to protect you?"

"Because this will be over soon, because I won't remember any of you in ten years. And if I do remember, I will far away from this place and I'll just laugh about this, because they're things that are worse than being slushied everyday."

And suddenly, reality hit Quinn. Rachel was right, she will be gone soon. She will be out of Lima and she will have new experiences, maybe worse than this.

The blonde started freaking out a little. She was falling in love with a girl that will be out of her life sooner or later. She won't have any chance if she still keeping up this pace, she wished they had more time, but time doesn't wait for anyone.

Quinn stayed there lost in her thoughts for long minutes, and Rachel started getting worried.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel said getting closer to the blonde.

That sweet voice snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry." The blonde said.

"For what?"

"I was just trying to protect you, I don't want you to get hurt, you know?"

"Why you suddenly care about me Quinn?" Rachel knew that the blonde will avoid the answer, but she needed to know.

"I always cared about you Rach."

"Yeah, you had a lot of ways to show me that you cared about me." Rachel said with sarcasm.

Quinn took a step closer and slowly grabbed Rachel's hand and kiss it. "I know that I've been a bitch to you, and I'll be saying sorry to you everyday until you forgive me. But I had my reasons, and really I don't want to think about them now, I just want to make it up for the lost time."

Rachel looked at her hand and it was so close to Quinn's face that she just wanted to give the other girl some comfort by patting the blonde's cheek. No, no Rachel, no.

"I already forgave you Quinn, don't worry about that. Just promise me that you won't slushie everyone because of me."

Quinn shrugged. "You know that I can't promise you that Rach. I just can promise you that I will try."

Rachel nodded and gave Quinn a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I have to go now, see you later." The blonde nodded and Rachel left.

She could still feel Rachel's lips on her cheek, she could still feel that connection, and that made her blush a little. She needed Rachel, she just wanted to be happy, and Rachel made her happy, but what if she didn't deserve that sweet girl?


	33. I'm sorry

Rachel left the restroom and texted Finn, so they could meet in the choir room.

It didn't take him too long to arrive there and he saw a small brunnete lost somewhere else, anywhere but there.

"Hi." He said sitting next to the brunnete.

"Hello." Rachel said with a small smile.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it now." Finn nodded.

"So.. You're not angry anymore?" Rachel asked.

"No. I'm sorry that I reacted that way. I had a lot of talks with Kurt and he made me understand the fact that you're actually gay."

"And..?" Rachel was a little bit lost in this conversation, she didn't know what to say.

"And it's okay. Rach, I love you, and if you're happy, I'm happy." He said sincerely.

Rachel smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll always be there for you Rach. I'm not that bad, you know?"

"I know Finn, you're a sweet guy." Rachel said hugging him.

"And I'm glad that we could talk without fighting." The brunnete confessed.

"I don't wanna lose you as a friend, I already lost you as my girlfriend." He shrugged.

She looked at him and she put a serious face. "Finn, I know that this is our last year, that's why I wanted to talk to you. You know that my destiny is in New York, and I don't want to leave any regrets here. I want to do some closure so I can go in peace and start a new life."

Finn nodded. "I always knew that you were going to leave, and now it's so close, you know? I don't even know what I will do."

Rachel kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, you will know it when the time comes. And whatever you do, you'll be amazing."

"And you will be an amazing star in Broadway Rach." he said smiling at her.

The things between them weren't crappy anymore. Maybe they will be friends, and they could fix everything that was wrong. Rachel was telling the truth when she told him that she wanted closure, that was the only thing that she was thinking about around those days, finally getting something right.


	34. My Jew

Rachel and Finn stayed in the choir room a little longer, just chatting about simple things, catching up with each other's lifes until the bell rang.

They left the choir room at the same time, Rachel gave the boy a little kiss on his cheek and he said "See you later Rach" softly.

From the other side of the hallway, Puck was watching the interaction cautiously, walking a little faster to finally reach the small brunnete.

"What's up baby? Did he do something to you?" Puck asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "No, not at all. Everything's fine Noah."

"Are you sure? You know I can put him in his right place."

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "Thank you Noah, but it's not necessary. We talked, and he understands that I'm gay and he wants us to be friends."

"That's good baby, but be careful, okay? He's a little crazy."

"Whoa Noah, I didn't know you were so protective." She said playfully, putting his arm around his strong arm and walking with him.

He shrugged. "You're my Jew, I'll always be here for you."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Noah."

He nodded and smiled. "Hey, if I keep saying things like this, will you give me a proper kiss? Or maybe let me watch you when you-"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No."

"Okay, just checking." He winked at her.

The brunnete slapped him in the arm. "I won't let you watch me kissing another girl Noah, but maybe I can give you a kiss."

The boy's eyes went wide open. Rachel stood up in front of him and slowly went closer to him, but when her lips were about to touch his lips, she changed her way and kissed his nose.

"Hey! That's not fair. You can't do that to me babe."

"Yes I can." She said laughing.

"You owe me. Anyway, how's everything with my baby momma?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I don't have time to think about that now, it's a little confusing and Emily is leaving this weekend and I'm a little sad about that." She confessed.

"Maybe we should do a party to cheer you up, my mom is leaving on Friday."

"I don't know Noah, you know I don't really like parties."

"Relax, chill a little bit babe. I'll take care of you."

"Yeah? Like you took care of Quinn?" He was about to answer when she continued speaking.

"I'll think about it."

He nodded. "Are you sticking to the plan?"

"Yes." She said as they arrived at their next class.

"So, you're going to wait for her?"

She shrugged. "I told you that I can't think about that now."

He understood the message and dropped the subject.

They sat next to each other at chemistry. They didn't talk about Quinn or Emily anymore. Puck gave Rachel a million reasons to have a party until she agreed and he jumped from his chair and hugged her, both of them won a couple looks from their classmates but they were too happy to noticed.

Quinn was in the same class with them, she was sitting behing the couple, watching them and trying to hear their conversation. She heard something about a party and she knew that it wasn't a good idea.


	35. This is goodbye

Day school was over, Friday was going to arrive soon and Quinn needed the weekend to finally get some rest. Between Cheerios practice, school, Rachel, and her parents, she was exhausted.

When she was walking out the school, she felt a hand on his arm. She saw another blonde standing behind her.

"Can I help you?" Quinn said in a defensive way.

"Can we talk, in private?" The blonde said quietly.

Quinn nodded. "Let's go to my car."

The blonde girl sat in the passenger's sit and Quinn sat in the driver's sit.

"I supposed you heard about me leaving this weekend." Emily said looking at Quinn.

"Yes, Rachel told me something about it."

"I won't be here but I will watching you Fabray. I know you like Rachel, and I hope you make her happy, but don't you dare hurt her because I'll kick your ass."

Quinn laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you look at her, the way you talk to her, I can see it from miles away from here. I have an awesome gaydar." She shrugged.

Quinn swallowed hard. "Now I know what Rachel saw in you, your modesty."

"Don't change the subject."

Quinn didn't know what to say, she didn't have nothing to lose at this point, so she told the other blonde the truth. "Okay. Yes, I like her. But I don't even know if she likes me, so I don't know why you came here with your speech. And I have to confess, you have balls Williams, no one talks to me like that."

Emily smiled. "I know more than you think Fabray, and believe me when I tell you that eventually, you'll be together. Now, if you hurt her, you're going to regreat it. Are we clear Fabray?" Quinn nodded.

"Fine. I have to go now, see you around Fabray." Emily said opening the car's door, but after walking away she said "Take care of her, she deserves the best." And before Quinn could say anything, Emily closed the door and walked away.

The blonde stayed there looking through the window, thinking about what Emily had said to her. Maybe she knew something, maybe Rachel likes her. Maybe she would have a chance. She shook her thoughts and started the car.

Smiling at herself all the way home, a little bit of hope was raising inside of her. But she didn't know what was waiting for her at home.

* * *

><p><p>

When the school day was finally over, Rachel quickly went home and crawled into bed. She needed to sleep, she didn't want to think. Maybe Puck's idea wasn't that bad after all, maybe alcohol and a little fun were going to help her, but she still had to survive Friday.

Before Rachel could get some sleep, a tall blonde was knocking on her bedroom's door.

"Come in." The brunnete said without looking at the door.

"Tired princess?" Emily said softly.

Rachel quickly sat on the bed. "Em, w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, wow, thanks for your hospitality Rach." The blonde said with sarcasm, getting closer to the brunnete.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I thought you were packing."

"Yes, actually I have to finish packing, but first I wanted to give you something."

Emily extended her arm and gave the brunnete an envelope.

"What is this?" Rachel said confused.

"Don't open it yet." Emily said while Rachel was analyzing the object closely. "I want you to read it when I'm gone, okay?" The brunnete nodded.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so this is our goodbye for now babe." Emily said sadly.

Rachel stood up in front of Emily and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Then, she rest her head on Emily's shoulder while the blonde was playing whith her hair. "I'll miss you Em." Rachel said almost whispering. Emily kissed the brunnete's forehead. "I know princess, I will miss you too."

They stayed like that for a while, sharing the same air and the same hurt.

"I have to go baby." Emily said hugging the other girl.

Rachel nodded and pulled them a part. "I want a last kiss."

Emily smiled. "You don't even have to ask Rach." The blonde kissed Rachel softly.

"Goodbye beautiful." The blonde said before walking away.

"Goodbye gorgeous." Rachel said softly.

Emily waved goodbye, and walked away.

Rachel couldn't help herself, a few seconds after the blonde's walked out, she grabbed the envelope, she needed to read the letter.


	36. Break me

Rachel grabbed the envelope slowly and opened it, putting out a letter and a cd out of it. The brunnete's first move was to read the letter:

_Dear Princess,_

_It feels a little weird writing again, I used to do this when I was younger but now it's been a long time since I haven't write to anyone. And I'm writing this because I want you to remember me, and I know that you will, but sometimes words fade away and a letter can last longer._

_I want you to know that I will always love you, even tho we couldn't make it work, your sweet eyes and your sweet smile stole my heart from the first day we've met. I know it will stay with you a little longer, so please keep it safe, don't break it, so when I would be ready to get it back, it will be in a good state._

_I will be far away from you now, but I will be with you, taking care of you, making sure that nobody hurt you, because I'll kill them. It will take me some time to finally get the courage to speak to you again, because now I'm broken, and I know that in some point you're broken too. So, give me time, and when I'm ready, I will call you and I will be the friend that you need, because now I know that I can't stand any conversation about your new love life._

_I made you a cd with a couple songs that are helping me through these days, they are sad, they are for imperfect people, for broken people, and we both know that in some point, we are a little messed up. Cry if you need, shout if you need, sing if you need, I just don't want you to be sad, I'll be okay, you'll be okay._

_I am still in love with you, but I guess that if I really love you, I should let you go._

_I wish you the best Rachel Barbra Berry, I know you will make it big and I know you will have the chance to fix everything's that's broken. Don't forget me, I know I won't._

_I love you,_

_Em. _

Rachel wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She felt a big heart ache and her head spinning around. She took a deep breath and put the cd on the cd player. She pressed play.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, **_

_**just praying to a God that I don't believe in,**_

_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

_**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, I don't breakeven.**_

She pressed next.

_**There was a new girl in town.  
>She had it all figured out.<br>And I'll state something rash,  
>she had the most amazing, smile.<strong>_

_**I bet you didn't expect that,**_

_**but she made me change my ways.**_

_**With eyes like sunsets babe,**_

_**and legs that went for days.  
><strong>_

Next song.

_**Every night I remember that evening.  
>The way you looked when you said you were leaving,<br>the way you cried as you turned to walk away.  
>The cruel words and the false accusations,<br>the mean looks and the same old frustrations.  
>I never thought that we'd throw it all away,<br>but we threw it all away. **_

As the hurt was getting bigger, she pressed next.

_**Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back,  
>I'll be off to find another way.<strong>_

Rachel didn't want to cry, since her mother died she promised to herself that she will never going to cry for big things, only for little things that hurt less. Emily knew that, and she wanted to break that wall between her and Rachel with something that was the brunnete's weakness, music.

The brunnete sat on the floor and listened to the cd over and over again, until the first tear came and she couldn't listen anything else but her sobs.

When the girl finished crying, she listened to a song that was perfect for this moment, and she wanted to share with everyone, she got an idea for the next day.__


	37. You and me against the world

When Quinn arrived home, she felt something weird.

She put her keys on the table and saw her mother sitting on the couch next to his father.

"Mom, Russell, what's going on?" The blonde asked.

"We're leaving." Russell said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is an useless woman, she doesn't deserve me. You and me are moving out of town."

"W-what?" Quinn yelled. "Mom, what's this?" The girl said trying not to cry.

"Your father and I are going to divorce Quinnie." The older blonde said to Quinn.

"Finally." Quinn said before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Russell said getting closer to her daughter.

Quinn swallowed hard. "I said finally. You are the one who doesn't deserve her."

"You say one more word and I swear that you're going to regret it." Russell said grabbing his daughter's arm.

"Stop!" Judy yelled. "Don't you dare touch her again, or I'll call the police."

The old man turned around to face his wife. "You don't have a say in this. Come on Quinn, we're leaving."

"No." Quinn said simply.

"Yes, you're not staying here. Don't you see? She's a bad mother for you."

"No, I'll stay with mom. Now, leave." Quinn said looking at his father's eyes.

"You don't talk to me like that young lady."

"I talk to you with the respect you deserve, it means, none. Now go, or I'll call the police."

Russell grabbed his bags and started walking away, but before he could reach the door he said "This isn't over." and he walked away from the two blondes.

Judy started crying slightly and Quinn hold her. The younger blonde whispered to his mother "We'll be okay." and hold her tighter than ever. Now there were only them, against the world.

Quinn was sad because she knew her mother loved that man, but she was happy because she didn't have to tolerate him more, she only hoped that her mother won't regret about her decision and take him back.


	38. Let me cry

Quinn had fallen sleep crying, not because his father was gone, just because she didn't want to see her mother broken. She had a very bad relationship with her father, and she was really tired of it, she could stand his father's verbal abuse when she was little, but at some point, she got tired of it, and stopped talking to him. And at the same time, she distanced herself from her mother too, but she loved that woman with all her heart.

Rachel had fallen sleep crying too, thinking about Emily, but most of the time she was thinking about her dead mother and the accident.

_Four years ago, Rachel was living with her birth mother, Shelby. She was happy, she was cheerful, she was everything that any kid could ever want in a mother. __Shelby had taught Rachel everything she knew about singing, acting and playing the piano too._

_One night, Shelby and Rachel were coming back home in Shelby's car from the cinema, and suddenly a car passed a red light and hit their car to her mother's side. __Rachel and Shelby had their seat belts on, but both hit their heads hard and passed out inmediately._

_When the brunnete woke up five days later, the doctor told her that she was good, getting better, but her mother didn't have much luck, she had died a couple days before._

_Shelby had done her will five years ago, and she left Rachel's custody on her best friends' and his husband hands; Kevin and Elijah. __Rachel knew them when she was little, but she didn't remember much about them, she didn't have anything against homosexuality, but the first months living with them were a little bit weird._

_The short brunnete had promised to herself not to cry about anything big, except for her mother. She could cry for little things, like a solo, or something stupid, but if she didn't cry for big things, maybe they won't be so big at all._

Sadness surrounded Rachel's and Quinn's bedroom, both of them wished some peace for a while.


	39. Call me a safe bet

It was finally Friday, Rachel and Quinn weren't sad like the day before, but they could still feel a little pain.

The day was nearly over, the only thing left was Glee rehearsal.

Everyone was in their right seat, doing something on their own, when the professor entered inside the auditorium.

"Hello guys! Today is Friday, so we can relax a little bit, but we can't stop thinking about our competition."

Rachel raised her hand, she was sitting next to Puck.

"Yes, Rachel?" The professor said smiling.

"Mr Schue, I want to sing a song."

"Okay, let's hear it." And like that, Rachel stood up and Mr Schue sat down.

"Well, I will need Noah for some help here." The boy stood up and grabbed his guitar.

_The night before, Rachel called Puck because she was extremely depressed, and after all, he was her friend. The brunnete told the boy about the song she had in mind, and Puck told her about a song that he had heard recently, both of them came up with a very good idea for the next day._

"Noah and I wanted to do this performance for everyone, but most of all for ourselves. This is a combination about a song that I really like and a song that Noah loves. Hope you enjoy it."

The brunnete nodded to the boy and he started playing the guitar.

It didn't take too long until Rachel started singing next to the boy.

_Some things are better off forgotten,_  
><em>we bury them in places that we really only visit by ourselves.<em>  
><em>Oh, you were a version like no other.<em>  
><em>Oh, they never tell you what to do when all you see is gone,<em>  
><em>what's the sense in anything when what they say is wrong?<em>

_Oh, what do you wanna to hear?_  
><em>Do you wanna know how many times, I tore myself apart 'cause you're not here?<em>  
><em>Oh why do you wanna to know?<em>  
><em>Does it make you feel alive? I had to die to finally let you go<em>

_Stop me, I find myself believing,_  
><em>a story gets rewritten so a blasphemy's permitted once again.<em>  
><em>Oh, and you were so perfectly imperfect.<em>  
><em>Oh, they never tell you what to do when all you have are lies,<em>  
><em>what's the sense in anything? It's just one more goodbye.<em>

**Rachel sang every part of that song with hurt, with tears, with pain, with anger, with love, with everything she had.**

**When the song finished, Puck quickly changed the chords and started singing the other song.**

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand,  
>hope you find out what you are, already know what I am.<br>And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again,  
>you can tell me how vile I already know that I am.<br>I'll grow old, start acting my age.  
>It'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate.<br>A crown of gold, a heart that's harder than stone,  
>and it hurts to hold on, but it's missed when it's gone.<em>

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not._  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget.<em>

**Rachel joined in singing the next part of the song.**

_If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of this state,  
>you can keep to yourself, I'll keep out of your way.<br>And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down,  
>every picture you paint, I will paint myself out.<br>It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room,  
>when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.<br>So call it quits, or get a grip,  
>you say you wanted a solution; you just wanted to be missed.<em>

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not._  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget.<em>  
><em>So you can forget, you can forget.<em>

**Puck and Rachel started singing the last part of the song together, looking at each other with respect, and most of all, with love.**

_You are calm and reposed, let your beauty unfold.  
>Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones, spring keeps you ever close.<br>You are second-hand smoke.  
>You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins.<br>Holding on to yourself the best you can.  
>You are the smell before rain, you are the blood in my veins.<em>

_Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_  
><em>I'm glad that you can forgive, only hoping as time goes, you can forget.<em>

When the last sound finished, every Glee cluber stood up and clapped with tears on their eyes, even Santana was nearly crying. Rachel hugged and kissed Puck on the lips. The boy knew that the kiss wasn't about love, it was about friendship. He nodded, took the brunnete's hand and they sat down next to each other again.

Puck won confused looks from almost everyone, except for a boy and a girl that weren't confused, they were angry, and killing Puck inside their minds.


	40. I'll put a spell on you

Santana was sitting next to Quinn and next to Brittany. When she saw Rachel kissing Puck, she inmediately turned around to face Quinn, and the blonde was red of anger.

The Latina stood up and started talking.

"Mr Schue, I have a song too." The professor only nodded.

Santana didn't have a song at all, so she had to improvise, but all she wanted to do was trying to distract her best friend from killing Puck.

The Latina said a few words to Brad, the pianist, nodded and the man started playing the piano.

_I've been, watching your world from afar,  
>I've been trying to be where you are,<br>and I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
>To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,<br>you'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
>you turn every head but you don't see me.<em>

_I'll put a spell on you,_  
><em>you'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.<em>  
><em>And when I wake you,<em>  
><em>I'll be the first thing you see, and you'll realise that you love me.<em>

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first._  
><em>Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes.<em>  
><em>And I know, the waiting is all you can do, sometimes.<em>

_I'll put a spell on you,_  
><em>you'll fall asleep, I'll put a spell on you.<em>  
><em>And when I wake you,<em>  
><em>I'll be the first thing you see, and you'll realise that you love me.<em>

The Latina sang this song like she already knew it, but she didn't. She was really proud of herself. When she finished singing, she saw a smile on her best friend's face. And before she could say anything, a tall blonde was hugging her, and when Brittany's lips were about to touch Santana's, the Latina took a step back.

Brittany frowned and took a step back too. Santana quickly whispered "I'm sorry." but it was too late, the blonde was grabbing her things and walking out of the room.

Shit, she was in a big trouble.


	41. Stay away

Santana tried to find Brittany, but she didn't have luck.

When she came back to the auditorioum, everyone was leaving, the day was finally over.

"Hey, did you find Brittany?" Quinn asked Santana.

"No. I am such an idiot Q." The Latina said shaking her head.

"No, it's alright. You just need to talk with her. And do it before tomorrow, because we have a party at Puck's."

"Oh yeah? Are you going to kill him in his own house?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

The blonde was watching closely at Rachel's and Puck's interaction with each other, and when the brunnete was finally leaving, Quinn waved goodbye to Santana and sat next to Puck.

"Hey baby momma, what's up?" Puck asked smiling.

"Get away from her." Quinn said coldly.

"I don't know what are you talking about." The boy said standing up.

Quinn grabbed him and put him back on the chair. "You listen to me carefully Puckerman, you're going to stay away from Rachel or I swear that you are never going to find another girlfriend in your life, and I'll make sure that your hands won't work either. Are we clear?"

Puck stared at the blonde with eyes wide open. "Jesus Quinn, you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?"

"Good, you need to have a little fear sometimes."

"Babe, Rachel is gay and I'm not interested in her. And if you really want her that bad, you better hurry up."

"I'm just saying this as her friend." Quinn lied.

"I know you better than you know." Puck said as he was standing up.

"Just one thing babe, if you have the courage to come here and threaten me, have the courage to tell her what you feel before is too late."

The boy grabbed his things and walked away, leaving behind a confused blonde.

What did he mean with "before is too late"? That question kept inside Quinn's head all day long.


	42. Hold me

When Santana arrived home, she left her things in her room and called Brittany.

"Hey beautiful." Santana said softly.

"What do you want San?" Brittany said with hurt in her voice.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come?"

"I'll be there in ten." Brittany said before hanging up.

Before Santana could plan anything, a blonde cheerio was knocking at her door.

"Hi Britts." The Latina said hugging the girl and pulling her inside the house.

"Let's sit." Santana said.

When the two girls were sitting next to each other in the sofa, Santana started speaking.

"I'm really sorry about today Britt. You know that I love you, and all of that, but I don't know if I'm ready to be all public."

"The kids from Glee won't say anything San, they're like our family." Brittany said looking at the floor.

"I know that they are for you B, but I'm not sure. I don't trust anyone but you or Q."

"I'm tired of this San, I'm tired of having people over me because I'm single. I want you to be with me."

"I am with you B, I'm yours."

"No, you aren't." The blonde said quickly. "There's still a part of you that isn't with me, and I'm getting tired of this. I want someone who can really love me without feeling shame."

Santana didn't know what to say, Brittany didn't talk seriously very often, but when she did it, she always said the truth.

"I don't know what to do Britt." Santana said as a tear was escaping from her eye.

"We'll do this." Brittany said grabbing Santana's hands. "We'll go to the party, we'll hold hands, and we'll kiss like nobody's around. They'll be only the Glee kids, let's just try it with them and then we'll see."

"I don't know."

"Do it for me." Brittany said looking deeply at Santana's eyes.

The Latina nodded and kissed her girl softly. Maybe it was time to come out.


	43. Go with me

Rachel spent all day long in bed. She didn't want to do anything, but she knew that she needed to stay busy so she wasn't thinking about anything at all.

She cleaned the house, she did exercise, she took a shower, she ate, she did a lot of things, but it was too early to go to bed. She sat down on the bed, exhausted and started thinking.

_Bad, she wasn't supposed to be thinking._

Emily was on her mind all the time, she missed that tall blonde with brown eyes, but on the other hand she had Quinn. Quinn, oh god. What was she thinking? Quinn was straight and was the head cheearleader, she would never be with someone like Rachel, only in dreams (_in lots of them_). Rachel shook her thoughts and decided to do her homework, the next day would be Saturday, it meant one thing: Puck's party.

When the brunnete was starting to pull her things on the table, her phone started ringing. She stood up and picked it up, it was Finn.

"Hi Rach." The boy said on the other line.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said softly.

"I'm calling you because I need to know."

Rachel frowned. "Okaay.." The brunnete said confused.

"Are you still doing all this for me?"

_Here we go again_, Rachel thought.

"You told me that you were gay Rach, but today I saw you kissing Puck."

The brunnete rolled her eyes, of course this was about the kiss.

"Finn, I can kiss whoever I want, male or female, and it didn't mean anything. It was a friendship kiss."

"I don't know if it's right Rach, you're going to confuse people." Finn said trying to convince the girl not to do it again.

"I can do whatever I want Finn, I'm single and I'm free. Deal with it." The girl was starting to feel a little angry.

"Oh." The boy said on the other line. "So.. That means that we can make out?"

Rachel wanted to punch that boy so hard, _so fucking hard_.

"No. Goodbye Finn." The brunnete said before hanging up.

_How could anyone be so stupid?_ Rachel thought. Well, this was Finn after all, whatever.

The brunnete sat down again and grabbed her things, she still needed to do her homework. A few minutes later, the phone started ringing again. It was Finn, _again. _She just rolled her eyes and didn't answer it.

When she was finishing her homework, her phone started ringing again. This time wasn't Finn. The brunnete picked it up.

"Hi." the girl on the other line said.

"Hi back." Rachel said smiling.

"Are you feeling better Rach?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just a little angry."

"Why?"

"Finn called me."

"And..?"

"He asked be about the kiss with Puck today."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That it was a friendly kiss. And then he asked me if we could make out." Rachel rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Oh my god, I swear that I'll kill that son of a-"

Rachel laughed. "Don't. It's okay Quinn, you know how Finn can be."

"Yeah, he's an asshole." The blonde said angrily.

"I just need a little peace, you know?" The brunnete confessed.

"You and me, both babe."

_Wait, did Quinn just called me babe? _

_Wait, did I just called Rachel babe?_

_Change of topic. Change of topic. Change of topic._

"So.." The blonde said after freaking out a little.

"So..?" Rachel asked after freaking out a little bit too.

"Are you going to Puck's party tomorrow?"

"Probably. I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Noup, not going, not now, not ever." Quinn said with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, we'll have fun. We _need_ to have some fun."

"No, no, and no."

"Come oooooooooooooooon. Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaase." Rachel said like a child.

Quinn laughed. "At least you can't pout over the phone."

"I feel a little bit offended."

"Good. I'm still not going tho."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to."

"Come on, I'll get bored without you."

"So, you want me to go because that is good for you?" Quinn asked smiling.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Still not goiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing." Quinn sang softly.

"If you don't go, I will punch you Quinn Fabray." Rachel said seriously.

"Oh yeah? I like you to spank me." The blonde said playfully.

"Oh my god, you perv!" Rachel said laughing.

"You love it." Quinn said softly.

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "Come on, please. I want you to go."

Quinn huffed. "Okay. I'll go."

Rachel smiled and started bouncing around. "Yay! Then, I'll see you there Quinn."

"Actually.. Can I pick you up? Do you wanna go with me?"

_Oh my god she wants to go with me, don't freak out, don't freak out._

"I thought you will be going with Santana and Brittany."

"Noup, they're going on their own."

"Are they okay?" Rachel asked hesitating.

"Yeah, I hope."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

"And why do you care?" Quinn asked softly.

"I don't know. I think they deserve to be happy, Brittany is an awesome girl and I think that Santana can take care of her."

"Do you like Santana?" The blonde asked quickly.

"No. I mean, she's hot but-" Rachel's words were cut off by Quinn's.

"What? Do you think she's hot?" Quinn was feeling a little jealous.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Do you think I'm hot?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you are Quinn."

Quinn laughed. "Thank you Rach."

"I was just telling the truth." The brunnete said quietly.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be ready."

"I'll see you tomorrow Rach."

"Bye Quinn."

And when the blonde hung up, Rachel threw herself on the bed and put the cellphone on her chest. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about a special blonde.

When she hung up, the blonde started jumping around. She was going to the party with Rachel, her crush, her love. Nothing could ever feel better than this feeling, this feeling of victory.

Now they just had to wait until the party, until the next day.


	44. Saturday is for feelings

**Note: Hello there! I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you for sticking around guys, the story isn't very good but I hope you're enjoying it. A few more chapters and it will be over. I apologize for any grammar mistake, I'm not really good at writing in English. Anyway, have a nice reading! **

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived slowly but with any problem. It was a quiet day, a sunny day complemented with birds singing everywhere. You could smell the flowers in the air and the breeze could slightly move your hair. Puck spent most of the day with Finn buying alcohol and burning cds with cool music for the party. Most of the other kids spent Saturday sleeping or having fun with video games.<p>

Rachel didn't know what to do until seven. She didn't know what to wear. She didn't know what to say to Quinn, what if she messed up that little bit of friendship they had? No, she couldn't. She needed to calm down, and that's why she needed to sing. And in the middle of the song, she started to panic and ran over her closet. She didn't have any sexy dress. Not like she wanted to be sexy _for_ Quinn, she just wanted to impress the other people. Not Quinn, that blonde was her impossible dirty little secret.

The brunnete grabbed her phone and quickly dialled Kurt's number.

"Hello. No, she's dead. This is her son" The boy said on the other line.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I told you that you don't have to answer like that anymore, is a little depressing Kurt."

"Oh hello little diva, why are you calling me?" Kurt said changing topics.

"I think I'm a little bit offended withthe way you're talking to me."

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "It's weird that you call me Rach, we see each other everyday. Anyway, what's happening?"

"I need your help." The brunnete said quietly.

".. Okay?"

"I need to buy a new dress and we all know that your sense of fashion is flawless like my voice."

The boy took that as a compliment. "Thank you Rach. I'll pick you up in ten minutes, is that good for you?"

"Perfect."

"See you later."

"Later." Rachel hung up.

It was nearly 4 pm, she had plenty of time to go shopping, buy a dress, buy make up, and ask Kurt for beauty tips, not like she needed them but she wanted to give a good impression at the party. She wanted to feel beautiful just for once.

Like the boy said, ten minutes later he was at Rachel's. The brunnete grabbed her purse and came into the car.

"I have to say this. I'm really glad that you're willing to change your style just for once." Kurt said smiling.

"I just want to be a better me just for tonight." The brunnete said a little sappy, looking out the window.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I just.. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course Rach."

"What did you do when you discover that you had a crush on Finn and you didn't have any chance with him?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked at her while he was driving to the shopping center. "Why are you asking this?"

"Can you just answer me, please?"

Kurt nodded. "Well.. I didn't do anything really. It eventually went away. But I'm not going to lie to you, it hurt me everytime I saw him with you. I wished I was you. I wished he could love me, you know? But after a few punches in the face, I understood that he is straight and I can't change that." Kurt shrugged. "And now I finally found someone who loves me back, and I think that I needed to get hurt to finally get it right. I had to made mistakes to learn the lesson."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?" The boy said as he was parking the car.

Rachel swallowed hard. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone. Please."

"I promise you."

"No, really, you can't tell anyone. Not even Mercedes, Kurt I'm talking seriously."

"Okay okay, spit it out." Kurt said anxiously.

"I kind of like.. Quinn." Rachel looked at the floor, walking out of the car.

Kurt laughed. "You kind of like Quinn?"

"Shhh, someone could hear us." The brunnete said staring everywhere but him, looking for someone who had heard them. No one was paying attention to them.

Kurt rolled her eyes. "First of all, you already came out. Second, everybody knows that you have a crush on her."

Rachel's eyes shot back to Kurt's eyes. "What?" She said a little too loud, winning a couple of confused looks.

"Honey, you're not very subtle when you like someone. You're very passionate, and I can see that even with my eyes closed. But, don't worry, Puck is the only one who knows. I saw him looking at you two and when I saw that smile on his face, oh my god, I knew it. I was really impressed by his gaydar, he was quicker than me."

"He knows because I told him." Rachel said shrugging.

"What?" This was Kurt's turn to yell, but nobody paid attention to him.

"Well.. Actually he figured it out on his own, I only confirmed it. He is a great listener, and he was there in a moment of weakness. He helped me, he's a very good person Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, so, are you buying this dress for her? Because I don't even know if she's going yet."

Rachel suddenly blushed. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god you are not telling me something, you better talk Rachel Berry!"

"I'm not buying this dress _for_ her." Rachel said keeping calm. "But, it also happens that I'm going to the party with her."

Kurt had a huge smile on his face. "And you were hiding that little detail from me? Bad Berry, bad!" The boy grabbed her arm and they started walking around the shopping center looking for the perfect dress.

They spent one hour and a half trying outfits, shoes, and make up. They both laughed the entire time, having a wonderful time with each other's company. They felt like they were old friends in a typical Saturday afternoon. Rachel's anxiety was slowly fading away, pushing every bad feeling a side, she was enjoying this time with Kurt. They bought a short red dress, without the left shoulder and a slightly gold line that was on the right side, black high heels and a few make up.

Rachel arrived home at 5:45 pm. She still had time to have a shower and start dressing up. The brunnete started preparing herself slowly, relaxing while she was listening to Barbra. Yeah, she could have a good night without being awkward at all.

* * *

><p>Quinn spent most of the day sleeping. Well, she had a dream with Rachel and she didn't want to wake up, just in case the brunnete decided to appear one more time in her dreams, but that didn't happen. The blonde tried to put away the smile on her face, but the smile didn't go away.<p>

"Hello Quinnie." Judy said as Quinn was coming downstairs. "You're incredible happy today."

"What?" Quinn asked grabbing her coffee.

"Well, you didn't have your coffee yet and you're all bright and with a smile on your face. And I know that you're not in a good mood until your coffee." Judy pushed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Is this something bad? Do you prefer me in a bad mood?" The blonde was starting to get a little frustrated.

"No, not at all. I love seeing you happy." Judy grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it when they sat next to each other at the table.

Quinn smiled. "Thank you mom."

Judy nodded. "So, any plans for tonight?"

"Yes, party at Puck's."

Judy's eyes went wide open. "Quinn I don't-" Her words were cut off by her daughter's.

"Don't worry. I'm going to go with Rachel," Quinn couldn't help but smile at that name. "and she's really uptight. She won't let me do anything stupid."

Judy saw that small smile, _that was weird_, she thought. "Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we're kind of friends now." She shrugged.

"I want to meet her then." The older blonde said standing up and cleaning the table.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"She seems like a nice girl and she's your friend, is it wrong that I want to meet her? I already met Santana and Brittany, and I don't think that she could ever be more weird than those two."

"Mom!" Quinn yelled playfully.

"What? I'm just saying. I like them but sometimes they think that I'm stupid and I don't really like that." Judy said sitting again.

"What are you talking about?" The other blonde asked.

"They think that I don't know that they are together," Quinn's eyes went wide open. "One time I saw them kissing inside your bedroom, and I didn't want to interrumpt. They don't have to pretend to be "just friends" around me, I'm not stupid. I saw the way they look at each other, and that is love." Judy said smiling.

Quinn swallowed hard. This was the perfect moment. It was now or never. "You don't have a problem with them being together?"

Judy shook her head. "Love is love honey, we have to love the others the way we love ourselves and respect their choices. I know your dad wouldn't agree with me, but that's because he always try to see the worst in everything instead of seeing the best in everything."

"You don't hate gay people?" The younger blonde asked quietly.

"They never did something bad to me, why should I hate them?"

"Whoa. This is weird." Quinn whispered.

"I know." Judy looked at the floor and then at Quinn's hazel eyes. "I was inside a box with nothing to say for so long Quinnie, that now I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. And I owe you all this courage to you, because of you I know that I can make things better for us." A tear escaped from Judy's eyes and Quinn wanted to cry too.

"You're strong enough without me mom, I'm just here to support you." The blonde stood up and hugged her mother like never before, not even when Russel left. This hug was different, it was full of affection and love, and it was the warmest hug.

Judy looked to her daughter and finally spoke again. "I will always love you Quinn, no matter what you do, you're my daughter and nothing can change that. Now, you should go and start cleaning your room and looking for something cute to wear tonight." Quinn nodded and walked upstairs, leaving Judy alone with a small smile on her face.

Even tho Quinn didn't tell her about what she was feeling, she knew that her mother was going to accept her if she came out of the closet. The blonde couldn't be more happy. Those kind of moments were the golden moments, the ones that Quinn didn't have very often with her mother but they were there, they existed. Now she just needed to get her girl, and get a good dress and help, she needed help. She knew who she needed to call, Santana was perfect for this job.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were watching a movie when Quinn called the Latina.<p>

"What's up Q?" The Latina said.

"I need your help S."

"Sure. What do you need? Some lesbian sex tips? Some toys? Some ovaries to finally step up your game? Did you embrace your gayness yet? You can stop me whenever you want, I can go on and on."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I need a dress, a cute dress."

"Are you going to dress sexy for Berry?" Santana frowned.

"No, for you. Come on San, are you going to help me or not?"

The latina laughed lightly. "Of course Q, I have the perfect dress for you. I'll give it to you when we pick you up for the party."

Quinn smiled. "Actually, I can't go with you guys, I'm sorry."

Brittany frowned, she was listening too. "Why you can't go with us?" The blonde asked.

"Because I'm going with Rachel." Quinn almost yelled in joy.

"No-freaking-way! When did all this happen?" The Latina asked confused and happy at the same time.

"Well, I kind of called her yesterday just to check how she was and I asked her if she wanted to go with me.."

"Yay! Now we can go in a double date!" Brittany said happily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Britt but Rach and I are going to go as friends, I don't want to freak her out, you know?" Quinn said quietly.

"Yeah, I understand. Santana was scared too."

"Britt! I wasn't scared! Things are more complicated than that." Santana yelled.

Quinn laughed. "In another time we'll go in a double date, okay B?"

"But can we hang out all together until you become a couple?" The other blonde asked.

"Of course B, whatever you want."

"Yay! This is the best day ever!" Santana looked at Brittany confused. "Well, besides that day when you told me that you loved me." Brittany said giving a light kiss to Santana. They were too caught up in the moment that they didn't remember about Quinn in the other line.

Quinn coughed loudly. "I don't mean to interrump your moment girls, but I need a dress."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're such a cockblocker Fabray. I'll go to your house in a half an hour, okay?"

"Okay. See you later San. Bye B!" Quinn said smiling.

"Bye Q!" Brittany said and hung up.

Santana and Brittany needed to finish some "business" before picking up the dress for Quinn. The Latina went home, picked up the dress, gave it to Quinn and came back to Brittany's house, all that in record time. She didn't want to miss a second with her favourite girl in the world.


	45. Are you ready?

Saturday night was finally here.

Puck and Finn had arranged everything properly to keep their fellows with a lot, I mean, _a lot _of alcohol_._

Rachel was nervous but confident. She felt so beautiful with that dress that she didn't know how to say thanks to Kurt, he was such an amazing friend. The brunnete was finishing her make up when the door bell rag. _Weird_, she thought. It was only 6:30 pm.

Rachel was at home alone, her fathers had gone to Los Angeles to visit her aunt. It was perfect for her, just in case she decided to get drunk, she could go home without getting grounded the next day.

When she opened the door, she saw a tall boy standing in front of her door.

"Finn?" The brunnete asked.

"Hi." He said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look really really hot Rach." Finn said almost drooling.

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "I'm a little busy Finn, what do you want?"

"I just came to pick you up, we can go to the party together." He said grabbing her hand, and she quickly took it away.

"Finn, I need space. You're suffocating me, and you're in denial. I am gay. I am very very very gay. **I AM REALLY GAY FINN**." Rachel yelled.

"But you kiss Puck.."

"Yes, and I told you that I can kiss whoever I want. It was a friendly kiss, nothing else. I like women. Period."

"But Rach-"

"No Finn, I'm not confused or going through a phase. This is me, I thought that you understand that, you told me that you talked with Kurt."

"Yes, I talked with him. But I can't lie to you anymore, I'm not buying it Rachel. You're just doing all this because you're an attention seeker."

Rachel could feel her blood boiling, her left hand was faster than her tongue, and before she could say anything to him, she punched him. No, she didn't slap him, she actually punched him with all the strength she had.

When she realized what she had done, she heard someone saying "Leave, now!" and the boy was gone. Wait, she knew that voice.

"Are you okay Rach?" The blonde said taking a small step closer to Rachel.

"W-When did you arrive?" Rachel asked confused.

"A couple minutes ago. I saw you talking with him and I didn't want to interrumpt, but then I saw you punching him and I had to come before you kill him." Quinn smiled.

"I don't know where it came from. I just punched him." The brunnete said walking inside the house.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked politely.

"Y-Yes of course. I'm so sorry Quinn." Quinn walked inside the house and both sat down next to each other on the couch.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rachel swallowed hard. Quinn was so close to her that she could almost feel her heart beating through that lovely dress.

"You look gorgeous today Quinn." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn smiled. "You don't look so bad either Berry." The blonde winked at her.

Rachel laugh lightly. "I'm sorry that I'm such a complicated person."

Quinn shrugged. "We all have our issues. And Finn is an idiot, so whatever he said to you, don't listen to him."

"He told me that I was doing all of this for him and that I'm an attention seeker." Rachel looked at the floor.

"He what?" Quinn yelled and stood up. "I will kill that little bastard son of a fucking-"

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel said grabbing the blonde's arm. The brunnete kissed the other girl's cheek and put her back on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. We are going to have fun tonight, right?"

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel's hand. "I will do my best to keep you in a good mood princess. And if you get bored or something, I'll bring you back home in my carriage."

Rachel smiled. "I didn't know you were such a gentleman Quinn Fabray."

"Well, there are a lof of things that you don't know about me Rach." Quinn winked at her again.

"I hope that I can get to know them." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and they walked out the door together.

"I hope I get to know you too." The blonde said almost whispering, but Rachel could hear her. And that made her heart jump in joy.

The girls spent a silent but comfortable trip to Puck's house. They felt so good with each other, they felt like the didn't need to pretend, they just had to be theirselves.

Rachel gave Quinn confidence, and Quinn gave Rachel strength.

* * *

><p>It took only an hour to Santana and Brittany to get dress and put some make up on. They were hot with or without it, so they didn't care too much about it.<p>

Brittany was excited about the fact the they were going to go as a couple, as a _real couple. _They won't have to sneak around at the party to get together or kiss in private. They could do everything they wanted and they didn't care. Well, at least Brittany didn't care, Santana was a little bit nervous, and the blonde could see the fear in the Latina's eyes.

"San, are you okay?" The tall blonde asked when she got inside the car.

Santana nodded. "Yes baby, why are you asking?" She started the car.

"Because I know you and I know when something's not right in you, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just a little nervous, nothing to worry about." Santana smiled weakly.

"San.."

"Okay, alright." The Latina parked the car a few blocks away from Puck's house. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you know? People can be really mean Britt, and I know that I'll be there to defend you whenever you need me, but what will happen if I'm not there and someone hurt you? I just can't see you sad."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana lightly. "I'll be okay San, don't worry about me. We're going to be okay, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we love each other and nothing can keep us a part."

Santana's heart melt a little bit. "And no one will try. Because they know that I'll kill them."

Brittany laughed. "Yes. And you know that when I get angry I can fight too. So, don't worry. We wait for this for so long San, we just have to go with the flow." She shrugged.

Santana laughed and started the car again. "Go with the flow huh?"

"Yes, like those little fishes in the ocean, they go with the flow. And I'm like Nemo."

"And who am I?"

"Mmm, maybe you could be a shark." Santana frowned. "But a good shark, the one that Nemo fell in love with."

"I don't think that Nemo fell in love with a shark in the movie Britt.."

"I don't know. I just like to make my own movies when I get bored."

Santana smiled sweetly at her girlfriend as she was parking the car outside of Puck's house. "Ready, _girlfriend_?" Brittany said.

"I'm ready baby."

Santana walked out of the car, opened Brittany's door and took her hand. They walked inside Puck's house with her fingers intertwined and huge smiles on their faces. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were going to the party together, and on the way to Puck's, Blaine noticed a very happy Kurt.<p>

"Babe, are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, why?" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Because you're like.. more happy than the usual."

"Really? You can see it on my face?"

"It's _all over_ your face."

"I'm just happy." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "And also, I know a big big biiiiig secret."

"I knew it!" Blaine yelled. "What is it?" The boy said parking the car.

"I can't tell you."

"Wow, that's the first time you say that to me. Must be big."

Kurt raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"That you always tell me everything, you must respect this person more than I know."

"Yes, Rachel is now a friend of mine and she trustes me."

"So, is about Rachel." Blaine said opening his door and walking out of the car to open Kurt's door.

_Shit_, Kurt thought to himself. "I'm not going to tell you, my mouth will be closed all night." He said walking towards Puck's house.

"Well, I can keep that mouth busy." Blaine winked at Kurt.

"Oh my god Blaine Anderson, you did not just tell me that!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You better be, that was rude."

"Can I kiss you now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course."

And meanwhile they were kissing, Kurt slapped Blaine on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Just because now I want to tell you the secret and I can't."

"You know that you can trust me, and she knows that too."

Kurt pretended to think about it for a long time, and nodded.

"Okay.. But, you won't tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course not babe." Blaine smiled.

"Rachel likes Quinn." Kurt said almost whispering.

Blaine laughed. "That's it?"

Kurt raised his brow. "It's huuuuge."

"Not so much, it's love. I thought it was something more complicated."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "But they are enemies! Well, they were enemies. It's weird."

"Yes, but they hated each other because of Finn and nothing else. Now Finn isn't in the picture, so they haven't got any reason to hate each other."

"Wow, I never thought of that."

"That's why I'm the smart one." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend's cheek and knocking on the door.

Kurt slapped him again. "You're not going to get any if you keep on like this."

The door opened, and before Blaine could complain about anything, Kurt entered the house.


	46. It's party time!

When Rachel and Quinn arrived, there were a lot of people, their Glee partners and people from their school and from other schools too.

"Wait, I thought this was only for us." Rachel whispered to Quinn.

"Did you really think that Puck was going to do a party without inviting everybody?" The blonde raised her brow.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."

Santana and Brittany came to them, walking with their hands together and without shame.

"Hello Q, Berry." Santana said.

"Hi girls!" Brittany said hugging Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn looked at Santana's hand completely wrapped with Brittany's. "I guess you're together together now?" The blonde asked with a smile on her face.

Santana nodded. "We don't give a fuck what people say about us. We love each other." She shrugged.

"I'm really proud of you two." Rachel said softly.

"Now we can hang out together Rach." Brittany said.

"Of course we can Brittany, whenever you want." The brunnete smiled.

"Did you drink anything yet?" Santana asked.

"No, we just arrived." Quinn said looking at Puck who was walking towards them.

"Hello ladies." The boy said giving Rachel a light kiss on the lips.

"Hi Noah." The brunnete said hugging him.

"Having fun babe?"

"Yeah, we just arrived."

Quinn interrumpted. "Can you bring us a drink Puck?"

"Of course baby momma, do you wanna go to the kitchen with me, my Jew?"

"It would be a pleasure." Rachel said playfully. "I'll be right back."

And like that, Puck and Rachel left the three girls alone.

"Your eyes are burning Q." Santana said smiling.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I can't take care of Puck tonight, I have to take care of Finn."

"Finn? What did he do?" The Latina asked.

"He went to Rachel's house and made her feel bad. He's such an asshole, I don't want him near her."

"Don't worry Quinn, we've got your back." Brittany said seriously.

Quinn and Santana looked at her with strange faces. "What?" Brittany questioned.

"You almost sounded like Santana." Quinn said. Santana nodded.

Brittany shrugged. "I can be a badass when I want."

The three girls laughed.

"So, are you making some progress tonight?" Santana asked to Quinn.

"Maybe, the night isn't over yet."

Puck arrived with three drinks for the girls, but he came back alone.

"Where's Rachel?" The blonde asked.

"She's talking with my cousin." Puck said drinking a shot of tequila.

"Your cousin?" Santana raised her brow.

"Yeah, Amy is here."

Quinn's eyes went wide open. "What?" She yelled, but the music was too loud for the others to hear.

"What is she doing here?" Santana asked.

"She's in town and I told her that I was doing a party, and well, she's here. Please don't fight tonight girls, I want my Jew to have a good time."

"You did all this for her?" Brittany asked.

He shrugged. "Let's say that I wanted to do a party and she needed to have fun. She's my friend and I want to cheer her up, so don't screw this. I'm serious."

The three girls nodded. And Puck started talking to a group of boys next to him.

Santana and Quinn didn't get along with Amy. Quinn and Amy went to school together, and they were enemies, and when Santana came along, Amy became more bitchy and the war began.

"You heard Puck, don't do anything stupid Q." Santana said watching how Rachel was laughing next to Amy.

"I won't do anything. I'm going to ask something to Rachel." The blonde started walking when Santana stopped her.

"What are you going to ask her?"

"Something." Santana raised her brow. "I want to be with her, okay? You go and have fun with your girlfriend."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if I see you trying to do something stupid I'll bitch slap you, got it?" Quinn nodded and starting walking away.

* * *

><p><p>

Quinn was walking towards the girls when she saw Amy whispering something to Rachel's ear and she was about to lose it.

_Come down Quinn, you can do this_, the blonde thought.

"Hi." The blonde said sweetly to Rachel.

"Hi Quinn!" The brunnete said happily. "I want to introduce you to-" Her words were cut off by Amy's.

"We've already met Rach." She turned around to face Quinn. "Hello Quinn."

"Amy, I see that you havent's change." The blonde said biting her tongue to not say something else.

Amy laughed lightly. "You neither Quinn, you neither."

Rachel raised her brow. "So, I guess you know each other."

"Yeah, since kindergarden." The blonde said putting herself closer to the brunnete.

"Exactly. We are enemies since then." Amy drank the rest of her drink. "So, Rach, do you wanna dance?"

Rachel blushed. "Of course! But first I want more of this." She said pointing at her glass almost empty. "Do you wanna dance Quinn?"

"No, thanks Rach. I'll wait for you here." The blonde said getting closer to the brunnete and kissing her on the cheek, trying to give the other girl a hint of what was going on there. Rachel was _her_ girl.

Amy filled Rachel's glass and grabbed the brunnete's hand. They started walking away when suddenly Amy turned around and said "Your friend is hot." to Quinn, and kept walking.

The blonde stayed in the kitchen trying not to kill anyone, always staring at the brunnete, not taking her eyes off of her. _Like she ever could_.

Kurt was walking around, when he saw a lonely blonde in the kitchen.

"Hellooooou Quinn." The boy said, he was a little bit tipsy.

"Hello Kurt." The blonde replied.

"What are you doing here, alone?"

"I'm just waiting for Rachel."

"Oh, she's waiting for you too."

Quinn raised her brow. "What?" She asked confused.

"What? Nothing."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Where's Blaine?"

"Dancing with Tina and Mike. Do you want some vodka?"

"No, thanks. I think you should stop drinking Kurt."

"What? But I'm having so much fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun."

"Yeah, you won't think that tomorrow when you throw up." Quinn took the glass from Kurt's hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Quinn asked with her best bitch face.

Kurt didn't say anything. "Can you stop staring at her? You don't have powers to bring her back here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since I got here you haven't take your eyes off of Rachel. Well, I know she's hot because I helped her preparing herself, but you can be more subtle."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Did you help her getting that dress?"

"Of course, who knows more about fashion than me? She wanted to look sexy, and I made her look sexy."

The blonde smiled. "She wanted to look sexy for someone special?"

Kurt knew what the blonde was doing. _No, she's not going to get information from me. _"Maybe, who knows. It's working tho, look how hot is the brunnete dancing with her."

"Yeah, she would never notice someone like me." Quinn whispered, but Kurt could hear her.

"If you don't try, you'll never know." The boy winked at her. "Now, I'm going to dance. Good luck with that." He said pointing to Rachel and walking away.

Maybe she could try tonight, after all, she had nothing to lose at this point.

Rachel was dancing with Amy when she saw Finn. He had a little bit swollen black eye. She felt bad for what she did, but she was proud of herself.

"So, are you single Rach?" Amy asked the brunnete when they stopped dancing.

"Yep, but I'm gay." The brunnete said.

Amy laughed. "I know, I have a very good gaydar."

Rachel raised her brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, and maybe, maybe, Puck told me."

"Haha! I knew it!"

Both girls laughed, and Amy took Rachel's hand.

"You're really beautiful Rach, did you know that?" The taller brunnete said.

Rachel blushed. "It's just the outfit. I'm not usually this hot."

Amy laughed. "Well, I don't know how you usually look like, but I can tell that tonight you're looking fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." She winked at Rachel and the brunnete laughed.

"And what about you, are you single?"

"I was born single baby."

"Oh my god, you sound like Noah." Rachel giggled.

"Well, we are cousins. We have a lot of things in common."

"Like..?"

"We're both attractive, intelligent, good person, and we both love women."

Rachel's eyes went wide open. "So, you're-?

"Gay? Lesbian? A girl who loves girls?" Rachel nodded. "Yes, I am ma'am."

"I guess we're having a little lesbian reunion here." Amy laughed.

The two girls kept talking for what it seemed like hours for Quinn, but in reality there were only twenty minutes until the crowd asked for truth or dare.

Amy stood up and asked the brunnete if she wanted to play but Rachel shook her head and walked to the kitchen, where Quinn was drinking.

"I thought you weren't drinking too much tonight." Rachel said standing next to the blonde.

"Where's Amy?" Quinn asked coldly.

"They're playing truth or dare. I don't want to play, those kind of games bring me memories."

Quinn looked at Rachel and raised her brow. "Memories?"

"We were playing spin the bottle when I first kissed Emily."

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

They stood next to each other in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you wanna go outside? The night is awesome." Quinn said quietly

Rachel nodded and drank a glass of vodka. "I'm ready."

Both girls opened the door and went outside, leaving the crowded room behind.

* * *

><p><p>

The night was beautiful. It was a little cold but not too cold. They could see the stars from the back yard, and they were shining like light bulbs in a dark night.

"This is beautiful." Rachel said as she was sitting on a bench. Quinn did the same.

"Yeah, when I was living here I liked coming outside and just look at the stars, they give me some kind of feeling, you know?"

"Feeling like what?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I just think that whenever you are, whoever you are, the stars always will be there until you become one. No matter if you're here or in Argentina, no matter if you're black or white or poor or gay, they will always shine your nights."

The brunnete smiled sweetly. "You could be a poet Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, shut up." The blonde playfully slapped the girl in the arm.

"Ouch. You're mean." The brunnee pouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "And you're a baby." Rachel shivered. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little bit, but I didn't bring my coat."

"Come here closer to me, and I can put you inside my coat." The brunnete raised her brow. "Do you want to freeze? Okay, your choice."

"Fine." Rachel moved herself a few inches until she was closer to the blonde. "This is weird."

"What is weird?" Quinn asked confused.

"Being here, with you. It's weird but warm and comfortable, you're like a little bear." The brunnete put her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Did you just say that I'm like a hairy animal?" The blonde asked playfully.

"No, I didn't mean that." Rachel shook her head. "I mean, like, you look all badass but when someone gets close to you, you're all cute and all of that, like a mamma bear."

"Oh, and now I'm fat."

"Jesus Quinn, I was just-" Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I'm just playing with you." The blonde said looking straight into Rachel's eyes. _Now or never Fabray._

The blonde slowly put Rachel's hair behind her ear, and slowly, really really slowly, got closer to the brunnete's lips.

Rachel met Quinn's lips halfway and the magic spell began.

Their kiss was soft, slow and without any more intentions than kissing. They won confidence and slowly kissed each other a little bit faster, bringing their tongues together, fighting for dominance. Quinn moan when she felt Rachel sucking her bottom lip and slowly pulling away.

"Wow." That was the only thing that Rachel could say as she was opening her eyes.

"Double wow." The blonde said.

"Are you drunk?" The brunnete asked. Quinn knew where this was going.

"Noup, what about you?" The brunnete shook her head. "Good, because I want you to remember this kiss when we go on our first date."

Rachel swallowed hard. "First date?"

Quinn put her face closer to Rachel's and whispered. "Rachel Barbra Berry, would you go on a date with me?" The brunnete nodded. Quinn gave the other girl a light kiss on the lips. "Good, because it'd be very awkward if you'd say no."

Rachel laughed and put her head again on Quinn's shoulder. "Are you going to regret this?" The brunnete said with a little hurt in her voice.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's chin and looked inside those big brown eyes. "I will never regret something like this."

Quinn and Rachel returned to the party a couple hours later, laughing and smiling at each other. Everything was working out better than they expected.

"Here you are, we were looking for you Q." Santana said walking towards them.

"Is everything alright?" Quinn asked a little bit worried.

"My car doesn't start and Britt is a little tipsy, would you drive us to my house?"

"Of course, when do you want to leave?"

"Just when you go, we'll go, it's okay." The Latina shrugged.

"Tell me when do you want to leave Rach, and we'll go." Quinn said sweetly to Rachel.

"If you want we can go now, it's almost 6 am and I'm tired. Besides, I've got everything I need right here." Rachel winked at Quinn.

Santana raised her brow. "I guess you two already talk."

Quinn looked at her best friend confused. "You knew she likes me?"

The Latina shrugged. "It was fun." Quinn slapped her on the arm. "Ouch, bitch."

Brittany suddenly stood up. "Yay! Now we can go on a double date Q?"

Quinn laughed. "Of course, but first I have to take her on a real date. Then, we'll see." The blonde said grabbing Rachel's hand.

The brunnete blushed. "I'm looking forward to it."

Finn was in the other side of the room, looking at Rachel with hurt and hate at the same time. When he saw Quinn taking Rachel's hand, he lost it.

"Look who we have here, the four lesboooos." He was drunk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, I don't want any problems, please go away."

"I'm not leaving anywhere without you." He grabbed the brunnete's arm but Santana was strong and put Rachel behind her.

"Fuck off Finnocence. You won't touch her again, clear? Or you'll go to school on Monday with two black eyes and a broken nose."

"Oh shut up, you're just a bitch and you enjoy watching other people miserable just to feel good with yourself."

"I'm enjoying seeing you beg and crawl for Rachel like a little puppy." Santana smiled and that made Finn even more angry.

"Stay out of this or I'll-"

Finn's words were cut off by Puck's. "Or you'll what Finn? Leave the girls alone or I'll kick your ass."

The boy turned around to face Puck. "I'm not scared of you. You're trash, just like these four around here." He said pointing to Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah? At least I don't convert girls into lesbians." He said laughing.

"What? What are you talking about?" Finn was confused.

"Think about it, _bro_. Santana slept with you, Quinn was your girlfriend and Rachel was your girlfriend too. All lesbians."

"But you spent time with them too." Finn tried to defend himself.

"Yes, but I also spent time with all the girls around here and they're not gay. Now, fuck off and leave them alone."

Finn's eyes went wide open, Puck was right. The taller boy tried to punch Puck but he fell down, he was really drunk.

Puck left him there, just so he learn something.

"Are you okay girls?" Puck asked.

"Yes, thank you Noah." Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you babe." He winked at her.

Quinn coughed loudly. "Can we go now princess?"

Rachel nodded. "Noah, would you help us put Brittany inside the car?"

"Of course." The boy grabbed Brittany and walked out of the house. It took him only two minutes to put the sleepy girl in the car and put her seat belt on.

"Thank you again Noah." Rachel hugged Puck and sat down inside the car.

"You're my Jew, we have to stick together." The boy was waiting for a goodnight kiss when Quinn interrumpted them.

"You are not going to kiss Rachel anymore, clear?"

Puck smiled. "Oh. So, you talked. Very good babe." he highed five with Rachel and laughed.

"It seems like everyone knew about us before us knowing." Rachel said.

"Everyone who has eyes." Puck winked at her. "I'll talk to you later, see you girls." The boy walked away and Quinn started the car.

The night finished pretty well, except for the Finn episode. But they didn't care about that anymore, they were too caught up in love. Santana with Brittany and Rachel with Quinn.


	47. Nice to meet you

Quinn left Santana and Brittany in the Latina's house, and then she took the road to Rachel's house. The brunnete was more quiet than the usual, but she had a huge smile on her face that made Quinn lit up a little bit inside.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The blonde asked.

"It's just.." The brunnete turned around to face Quinn. "I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?" Quinn was confused.

"So happy. And it feels so right that I'm afraid that this is just a dream." Rachel's smile was slowly fading away, and Quinn took the brunnete's hand and squeezed.

"This is real Rach, _we_ are real."

"Are you sure bout that? Because I had dreams where-" Rachel suddenly blushed and Quinn laughed.

"So, you dreamt about me huh?" Quinn said a little cocky.

"Oh, shut up." Rachel smiled.

Quinn got out of the car to open Rachel's door and walked her to the front door, just to be safe. And when the blonde was walking to her car, the brunnete spoke.

"Quinn?" Rachel said quietly.

The blonde turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna.. uhm, do you wanna stay here tonight? It's late and I'm sure that you're tired."

Quinn raised her brow. "Are you trying to have sex with me Rachel Berry?"

Rachel's eyes went wide open. "Oh my god no, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say that."

The blonde chuckled. "I'm joking Rach, relax." She got closer to the brunnete and kissed her nose. "I'd love to spend the night with you."

Rachel smiled. "That's what she said." And opened the front door, walking upstairs with the blonde next to her.

Rachel changed her clothes and lent some clothes to Quinn. They were both tired, so they didn't speak much until they both laid down in bed.

"Do you really don't mind sleeping here? Because I can prepare you the guest room." Rachel said.

"It's okay, I know you're tired and I don't want to disturb you. Besides, I know that you won't try to do anything."

"Of course not Quinn. Well, I can't tell you if I snore or kick or cuddle because I've never slept in the same bed with someone else."

"Seriously?"

Rachel nodded. "As you can see, I don't have many friends."

"And what about Finn?"

The brunnete laughed. "I couldn't sleep next to him, he always whispered to himself every five seconds mail man, mail man, mail man!"

Quinn laughed. "I guess it isn't easy being around you without trying to have sex with you."

"He's an asshole, even if I weren't gay, I would never have sex with him. He didn't even know how to kiss without putting his tongue down my throat."

Quinn put a disgusted face. "Ew. I don't want to remember that."

Both girls laughed.

"Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn?"

"I'd like to cuddle. Is that okay for you?" The blonde blushed.

Rachel laughed. "Of course it's okay, come here."

Quinn put herself closer to the brunnete and smiled.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Good night Rach." Quinn closed her eyes.

"Good night Quinn." The brunnete gave the blonde a little kiss on her neck and closer her eyes.

The two girls fell in a deep sleep almost inmediately. The bed was very comfortable and the company was the best. The heat of the two bodies together was enough to keep them warm, it was a little cold outside, but they didn't feel it at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel woke up before Quinn but she didn't came downstairs to have something to eat. She just stayed there, looking at the blonde sleeping, she looked like an angel and she had fallen on her bed. Rachel's thoughts were shaken off by Quinn's cellphone ringing. The blonde didn't open her eyes, she just grabbed the mobile next to her and picked up the call.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn said with a sleepy voice.

"Where are you Quinnie?" Judy asked concerned.

"Oh, hi mom. I forgot to tell you that I was going to stay at Rachel's." Now the blonde opened her eyes and saw a tiny brunnete smiling at her and she blushed.

"Thanks god, I thought that something had happened to you. Don't do that again, let me know where you are next time."

"Yes, I'm sorry mom." Rachel stood up and Quinn pouted, she didn't want the brunnete to leave her alone in that big bed. The brunnete rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Now that you're with Rachel, you can invite her to come here and we can have a lovely dinner."

Quinn's eyes went wide open. "I-I-I don't know mom, I mean-"

"No excuses Quinn, or if you want I can invite her myself."

"Fine. I'll tell her when she gets out of the bathroom." Rachel was walking out of the bathroom when she heard this, and she raised her brow.

"Okay, I'll see you later girls." Judy hung up.

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked.

"Umm, I don't know if you have anything to do tonight. You can tell me, just uhm, well, my mom-"

Rachel laughed. "You're cute when you start rumbling, but you can go straight to the point Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow next to her, just to hug it. "My mom wants to meet you, and she wants you to have dinner with us tonight."

Rachel stayed silent, she didn't know what to say.

"I can understand if you don't want to-"

Rachel smiled and leaned closer to the blonde and kissed her. "I was just thinking about what could be properly to wear tonight."

Quinn smiled. "Is that a yes?" Rachel nodded. "Thank you." The blonde kissed the girl.

"Don't thank me, it's okay. I'd love to hear stories about you when you were little." Rachel laughed lightly.

Quinn raised her brow. "And that's the only reason why you're going?"

"Of course, I can't think in another reason." The brunnete said playfully.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stood up. "Okay then." She started walking away when Rachel grabbed her arm.

"I'm joking." The brunnete kissed Quinn's cheek. "I want to meet your mom, because eventually, I'll tell her that I like her daughter."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, good luck with that." She winked at the brunnete and went over the bathroom.

Rachel and Quinn had a little snack before going to Quinn's house. This time, Rachel drove and Quinn was in the passenger seat. The two girls were nervous, they didn't know what to expect, so they just crossed her fingers and begged to God to have a fun evening without any problems.

* * *

><p>Judy was cooking dinner when the two girls arrived, when she heard the door opening, she quickly ran to the living room to meet the famous Rachel.<p>

"Hi ladies!" Judy said cheerfully.

Quinn raised her brow. "Are you high mom?"

Judy ignored the question and asked "Mind you introduce us honey?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Rachel this is my mom, mom this is Rachel."

The brunnete extended her hand to Judy, but the older woman took a step closer and hugged the tiny girl instead.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Judy said pulling back.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Fabray." Rachel said politely.

Judy laughed. "Please call me Judy, or mom if you want." The older blonde winked at the brunnete and she blushed.

"Mom!" Quinn said a little embarrased.

"The dinner will be ready in a few minutes, do you wanna take a sit girls?"

The two girls nodded and walked to the table. After a couple minutes, the dinner was served.

"So, Rachel.." Judy said looking at the brunnete. "I've heard that you have a beautiful voice."

The brunnete nodded. "I started singing when I was a little girl, my mom taught me a lot of stuff about the music business and now I'm in love with it."

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

"Yes, I want to be on Broadway."

Judy laughed. "I like a girl with dreams and ambicious. I used to be like you, you know?"

"And what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Life. I got pregnant, I got married and then my priorities changed."

Rachel nodded and looked at Quinn, the blonde was really really quiet.

"This food is delicious." Rachel said.

"Thank you Rachel. I knew that you were vegan so I tried to do something that you could eat."

Quinn raised her brow and finally spoke. "How did you know that she was vegan?"

"Well honey, I know a lot of things about Rachel."

Rachel's eyes went wide open, this wasn't good at all.

"What do you know about me Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said quietly.

"A lot of things. I mean, we live in a small town, people talk."

The brunnete swallowed hard. Quinn spoke again. "About what?"

"Her mom, her dads, her singing, her sexuality." Judy said calmly.

"Oh." That was the only thing that Rachel could say.

"But that's not all Rachel. I know things about you because my daughter used to talk about you all the time. And I'm sorry about your mother." Judy grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged. "What did Quinn tell you about me? I don't want to offend you Quinn, but you've never said something good about me."

"I know." Quinn said looking at her plate.

"That's because you know the things that she's saying now, being older. Do you wanna know a story about Quinn when she was little?" Rachel nodded and Quinn whispered an "_Oh no._" before Judy started speaking again.

"One day, when Quinn was five? Yes, five. She came home from kindergarden all happy and cheerful, more than the usual. And when I asked her why she was so happy, she told me that she had a new classmate called Rachel. She told me that Rachel was intelligent, beautiful and that she wanted to marry her." Quinn's eyes went wide open and Rachel's mouth went wide open. "I told her that she couldn't say that in front of her father because well.. you know." Both girls nodded. "The next month, she came home angry, really really angry. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that Rachel was spending a lot of time in the playground with some girl called Florence and that now she hated Rachel." Judy laughed. Both girls stayed silent because they didn't know what to do. "Since that day, I know all the things that my daughter did to you Rachel. I know everything about the slushies, about the competitions for boys, absolutely everything. And when she didn't talk about you anymore, I thought that it was just a phase when she was little, but last week I've heard that you had a girlfriend and when I got home Quinn was angry, just like that time." Rachel nodded, Quinn was frozen. "I thought that it was just a coincidence, until I saw her smiling everytime she heard or said your name. And then I knew it, that those feelings didn't go away, never, she just wasn't dealing with them until you gave her a wake up call."

A couple minutes passed and neither Rachel or Quinn said a word. They were looking at each other in shock.

"So, that's why you can start calling me mom Rachel." The brunnete looked at Judy. "I'm sure you'll be getting married in a couple years." The older blonde stood up and said "Who wants ice cream?" Before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rachel kept looking at Quinn and Quinn kept looking at Rachel, until the brunnete finally smiled and spoke.<p>

"I didn't know that you liked me since we were little."

"I didn't know either, I don't remember any of that." The blonde confessed.

"I guess that we're meant to be." Rachel said playfully.

"Oh now you're the poet?" Quinn was starting to relax again.

"I'm like Neruda but well, without the body parts." Quinn laughed. "See? I made you smile."

"Come here." Quinn said pointing to the chair next to her.

"I don't know Quinn, this is odd enough."

"Pleeeeeeease?" Quinn pouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby." She stood up and sat next to Quinn.

"But you like this baby." Quinn winked at her.

Judy entered the room with ice cream on her hands.

"Finally, I thought that you were dead or something." The older blonde said.

"I'm sorry about my behavior Ms. Fabray." Rachel apologized.

"I told you that you can call me Judy or mom, okay?" Rachel nodded. "Now, are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

Quinn swallowed hard. "I like her mom." She said looking at Rachel and then to her mother.

"I know Quinnie. So, don't screw this up. I think she's a nice girl." Rachel chuckled.

"Mom! You're supposed to be defending me!"

Judy rolled her eyes. "I'm not defending anyone, I just want you to be happy."

"I will do my best to make her daughter happy." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand.

"I know you will." She gave the ice cream to Rachel. "I'm going to sleep now girls, I'm very tired. If you want, you can stay here Rachel, but open door policy."

Both girls nodded.

"Thank you Ms Fa- Judy. But I have to go home, my dads will be arriving soon."

Judy nodded. "I hope I'll see you soon around here Rachel." The blonde gave her daughter and her daughter's friend a kiss on their forehead and went upstairs.

"Wow." Quinn said when Judy was gone.

"That was weird." Rachel said.

"You think? The other day she told me that she was okay with homosexuality and that she knew about Santana and Brittany."

"Really?"

Quinn nodded. "I think she's really smart."

Rachel nodded. "I agree. She's a nice person, I think she's trying really hard to be a good mom."

"I know." Quinn said quietly.

"I have to go now." Rachel said standing up.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Quinn pouted.

"I have to. I don't want to but I have to." She gave Quinn a light kiss.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

Rachel nodded and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

"Goodnight babe." Quinn waved goodbye.

Rachel arrived home a few minutes later. Her dads weren't home yet. She was really tired, so she just washed her teeth and went straight to bed. All this was very odd, and was happening too fast, but she knew that she didn't have much time to waste. Only five more months, and she would be in New York.


	48. Don't fuck with us

The next day, Quinn surprised Rachel by picking her up to go to school. The blonde bought her a nice coffee and a beautiful flower just to start in a nice way on Monday.

"You didn't have to pick me up Quinn. I don't want to bother you." Rachel said when they arrived at the school.

"You didn't tell me to pick you up, it was my choice. I wanted to give you a surprise, besides, I know you liked it." The blonde winked at Rachel.

"Of course, who doesn't love coffee and a flower on Monday morning? It's like starting the week eating rainbows." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Quinn raised her brow. "I think you're spending too much time with Britt."

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "I was just saying." Quinn opened the door for the girl and she entered. "Wait." Rachel said stopping Quinn. "I think we shouldn't enter together. You go first."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Rach, it's been weeks since you are our friend, nobody is going to say anything. And, if they have a problem with you being with me, they can fuck off."

"I know we're not together together Quinn, but I still feel that people will notice that there's a difference in our friendship."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I can't stop looking at you. At your lips. At your eyes. And I can't stop thinking about your smile and the way my hand feels when it touches yours." Rachel blushed.

Quinn grabbed the girl's hand and kissed it. "I don't really give a fuck. The only person that I only care about is my mom, and she wants us to get married already." Both girls laughed. "All of our friends are okay with this, I don't care anyone else but us."

Rachel smiled. "Okay. But well.. We're just friends for now, right?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, until I give you what you deserve in a real proposal."

The brunnete laughed lightly, walking next to the blonde. "I don't think that we should get married so soon."

"You will be my girlfriend first, and then we'll get married." Quinn said with a huge smile.

"Oh, you're so sure about yourself huh?" Rachel said as she was opening her locker and found a note inside. The girl frowned when she saw the remitent.

Quinn saw Rachel's face and raised her brow. "What is that face for?"

"Finn left me a note." Rachel said without looking at the blonde, she was too busy grabbing her books.

Quinn was starting to get angry already. "I will kick his ass so fucking hard!" The blonde yelled.

Rachel faced Quinn and grabbed the girl's hand to calm her down. "He wants to meet me at the choir room, again. Maybe he wants to apologize." She shrugged.

Quinn let Rachel's hand go. "How many times will you let him do that Rachel? How many times will you let him walk into your life just to make more disaster? God, I thought that you weren't a fucking masochist." The blonde said angrily.

Rachel put her hands on her waist and raised her brow. "I believe that he is a good person Quinn, after all, I had a long relationship with him, I owe him a chance."

Quinn laughed bitterly. "How can you even say that? You already gave him so many fucking chances! I won't let him hurt you again, I'll go with you." The blonde said a little more quietly.

Now Rachel was starting to get angry. "Excuse me? And who the hell are you to tell me what I have to do? If I want to give him another chance, I'll give it to him." She said almost yelling.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know that I'm saying this to protect you Rachel, he's an asshole and he will never change. People never change."

"That means that you haven't change either." A boy said from behind the blonde.

Quinn turned around to face Finn. "Oh look who is here, the man of the hour! The asshole of the year! Congratulations, you won an award for being so fucking idiot." Quinn said clapping and smiling.

"Fuck off Quinn, I want to talk with Rachel." The boy said trying to be closer to Rachel, but the blonde moved a lot faster than him.

"Over my dead body Hudson." Quinn straightened up her position and stood between Rachel and Finn, looking straight into Finn's eyes.

"You're not so bad as you think Quinn, I can make you disappear in a second." Finn said smiling to the blonde.

Rachel didn't know what to say until she heard Finn speaking that way, it wasn't right. "Finn, if you ever want to talk to me again you need to back off. We'll talk when I'm ready, and please, don't make this harder."

"But Rach-" Finn's words were cut off by Quinn's.

"You heard the lady Finn, now get lost!" The blonde screamed.

When Santana saw the situation, she quickly ran towards the girls.

"Finnocence, fuck off." The Latina said standing next to the blonde.

"Look! All the dykes are together! Where's Brittanny huh? The club isn't complete yet." Finn shouted so everyone could hear him. A few students kept walking, but the rest of the school stood around them, waiting for something to happen.

And before any of the girls couls say anything, Brittany punched Finn in the eye and in the stomach, leaving the boy on the floor. Everyone's eyes went wide open.

"Listen to me very good Finn. You ever say anything like that again to any of my girls," The taller blonde said pointing to Rachel, Santana and Quinn. "and I swear that I will fucking end you. I'm not scared of you, I'm not as tall as you are but I can fight better than you, because you hit like a little girl. Now fuck off and die."

Nobody moved. The situation was too weird, Brittany was one of the sweetest girl in the world, and now she was like a completely.. badass. Maybe she spent too much time with the other girls, and they had influenced on her, who knows. The thing was that when Brittany was angry, she could make the earth shake.

Santana reacted before anyone. "What the fuck are you all looking at? You saw that? Good, now you know that you don't fuck with us. Now go and get a fucking life." The Latina said pointing at the crowd, and in seconds, all the people disappeared.

Finn was slowly walking away when Santana kicked him in the nuts and he fell down again, the floor seemed to be his new best friend. "And that's because you're a douchebag. Don't you dare get closer to them until you stop being a fucking selfish idiot."

The Latina grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed it, nodded to Rachel and Quinn and walked away with the taller blonde.

* * *

><p><p>

Quinn turned around and hugged Rachel, they were alone in the hall, it didn't care anyways.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Yeah, just a little in shock."

Quinn smiled. "Everyone thinks that Santana is the badass, but in reality, Brittany is the badass."

Rachel laughed. "I see. She has good moves."

The blonde shrugged. "I guess so. She doesn't get upset too often tho."

"I know, and that's why it surprised me. And it was kind of hot too."

"Oh yeah? Go and find her then, see you later." Quinn was starting to walk away when Rachel grabbed her arm, turned her around and gave her a light kiss.

"I was kidding. I didn't know you were the jealous type Quinn Fabray." Rachel said with sarcasm.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled the brunnete closer. "I am, but only with you. When I was with Finn or Sam, even with Puck, I didn't get jealous at all, I was just trying to prove to everyone that nobody messes with my dates."

"So, you're even more jealous than what you showed us a couple times before?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I know is that I don't want anyone to touch you but me."

"Oh, so this is about your sexual frustruation huh?" Rachel said smiling.

"Not really. Well, maybe with you. You don't even know how many punches I gave to the punching bag when you were with Emily." The blonde looked at the floor and then to Rachel's eyes.

"Aww, my Rocky. Punching bags because she can't have sex!" Rachel laughed.

"This isn't about sex!" Quinn pulled away from the brunnete.

Rachel pouted, she missed the warm of Quinn's body. "Come here." Quinn shook her head. "Coooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooooooooooonnn." Quinn laughed.

"Jeez, you're like too cute sometimes. I don't even know how I will handle that everytime that you ask me for something." Quinn said playfully.

Rachel shrugged. "What is this about?"

Quinn frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You said that this isn't about sex, so, what is this about?" Rachel asked seriously.

"This is about me falling in love with a superstar." Quinn kissed the brunnete sweetly.

The two girls missed almost every class, but they didn't care, really. They were too busy exploring each other mouths in the restroom. The girls knew that this wouldn't be easy, but they had each other, what else could matter?


	49. Fabray goes gay

The week went by without any more incidents, but well, it was only Thursday, the week wasn't over yet.

Sure, there were a few bad looks from Finn to the girls but nothing else was said since Monday, the boy was too scared or maybe he was planning something, who knows.

Santana was walking to the restroom, when she saw Quinn punching her locker.

"Whoa, what was that?" Santana asked to Quinn.

"This thing doesn't want to open and I need my books!" Quinn said angrily.

Santana walked a few steps, and opened the locker.

"I guess I'm a magician or something else is going on here." The Latina said looking at Quinn straight in the eyes.

The blonde sighed. "It's about Rachel." The blonde faced Santana. "I don't know what to do in our first date." Quinn whispered.

Santana laughed loudly. "That's it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I feel like I'm in the dark here. I really like her and I want to treat her like she deserves but I don't really know what to do."

"When is the date?"

"I was thinkint about tomorrow.. but I don't have anything planned and I didn't say anything to her yet."

"Good. Maybe it could be on Saturday, so you have more time. Now, you know what Rachel likes, right?" Quinn nodded. "Do you have money?" The blonde nodded again. "Do you have a brain?" Quinn nodded and raised her brow. "There you go. You have everything you need, you'll figure it out." Santana smiled.

"That's all you are going to say? Wow, thanks for the help Santana." Quinn said with sarcasm in her voice.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what my girl likes, and I try to give her all the things she needs and sometimes all the things she wants, but it's not the same. You have to give her what she _needs _because sometimes what she _wants_ isn't enough. And you have to think by yourself, it's _your_ date, not mine."

"Yes, but-"

"No, not buts." Santana shook her head. "Now, you will invite her, Saturday night."

"I don't have anything planned yet and-"

Santana smiled. "Stop whining and be a fucking woman Fabray."

Quinn nodded. "You're right. I'm Quinn Fabray, I can handle this."

"Yeah. Fabray goes gay!" Santana yelled and laughed.

"Shut up." Quinn grabbed her books and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Quinn left, Santana quickly spotted Brittany chatting with some random Cheerio. She smiled at her girlfriend and walked towards her. Brittany said goodbye to the Cheerio before Santana arrived.<p>

"Hey." The Latina said giving Brittany a light kiss.

"Hi baby." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Quinn is going to take the midget out." Santana smiled at her girlfriend when she took her hand and started walking together.

"Don't call Rachel like that." Brittany frowned.

"But it's not in an evil way, it's just a nickname."

"Still. It's a bad nickname."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Are we going to discuss this? Now? At this hour? Without you giving me a lot of kisses?" The Latina pouted.

Brittany laughed. "Sometimes I swear that you're five years old again."

Santana shrugged. "Only with you babe." She winked.

"You better be. You're mine."

"I'm yours." Santana and Brittany stopped outside their class. The Latina grabbed the blonde by her waist and pulled her closer, giving her a little kiss.

"I'm so yours is not even funny." Brittany said between kisses.

"I'm so yours that you made me a softy." Santana replied.

"I'm so yours that I don't care when anyone else wants to be with me." The blonde giggled when Santana kissed her neck.

"I'm so yours that I'm playing this stupid game with you instead of going to the restroom."

The bell rang.

"Well, now we don't have time for sexy times San." Brittany pouted.

"Don't worry about it, we'll have plenty of time tonight. I'm at home alone." The Latina winked and entered the classroom, followed by Brittany who whispered in her ear "I can't wait." and sent shivers down the Latina's spine.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking out of her classroom when she saw Rachel, the brunnete was alone. The perfect time for a little talk.<p>

"Hello beautiful." Quinn said giving Rachel a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Can we talk for a second?" The brunnete nodded. "Follow me."

The two girls walked around for a few minutes, until they arrived to an empty office.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"We need some privacy." Quinn didn't wait for an answer, she leaned closer to the brunnete and kissed her softly.

"You made me walk to here just to give me one kiss?" Rachel said playfully and gave Quinn a longer kiss.

"No. But I wanted to kiss you." The blonde shrugged. "So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Quinn and Rachel were inches apart from each other, they felt alive that way.

"I don't think so, but my dads are coming back today, so I don't know if they have anything planned." Rachel shrugged.

"Well.." Quinn put herself on one knee and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Rachel Berry, would you go on a date with me on Saturday night?"

Rachel laughed and kissed the girl when she stood up. "Of course Quinn, but why so formal?"

"Because I want our kids to be proud of me when they ask about our first date."

Rachel raised her brow. "We're going on a first date, we're not getting married Quinn."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You know what people say about lesbians.."

"What?" The brunnete was confused.

"That they go fast in a relationship. Third date, and we're moving out together."

Both girls laughed and walked out of the empty office.


	50. Don't push me away

When Rachel came back home from school, her dads were already there.

"Dad! Daddy!" The brunnete ran towards her dads to hug them, they hugged back.

"Hi baby, did you miss us?" Kevin said.

"Of course, I have many abilities, but cooking isn't one. That's why I missed you." Rachel smiled.

"I knew that you loved us only for the food." Elijah said playfully.

The brunnete shrugged. "I guess that the truth is out now, just like me."

Kevin and Rachel laughed but Elijah didn't quiet understand the joke.

"So, any news?" Kevin said as the three sat down on the couch, the girl in the middle of her fathers.

"Well.. mmm.." Rachel thought if she should tell them about Quinn, after all, Judy knew and they had the same right to know. "I kind of like someone."

"Kind of?" Kevin laughed. "Since when do you talk like this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I guess that when it comes to her, my words are missing." She smiled.

"And who is the lucky girl?" Elijah asked.

"Promise me that you won't freak out." The girl said looking at her dads. They nodded. "You already know her.. is Q-Quinn." The brunnete said whispering.

"I'm sorry babe, I could't hear you, speak up." Kevin said.

"I like Quinn." The brunnete said looking at her dads.

"Quinn Fabray?" Elijah was confused.

"The one and only." Rachel smiled.

"Okay.. I guess. We don't choose who we like but, be careful baby, she's not gay and she's an homophobic. She had tortured you since kindergarden, and don't let me start talking about her family." Eljah said concerned.

"Yes, I know. But.. she likes me too." Rachel had a huge smile on her face.

The two men looked at each other and then looked at Rachel, at each other, then at Rachel again.

"What?" Kevin said surprised.

Rachel laughed at their faces, they were shocked. "Yes, and she's taking me on our first date on Saturday."

"Wow, we left for a couple days and now our baby girl is about to get married." Kevin said with a small smile.

"Why everybody keep saying that? It's only our first date!" Rachel said stamping her foor on the floor.

"Who is everybody? Who else knows?" Elijah was quiet now, the only one talking was Kevin.

"Judy Fabray said that we are going to get married." She laughed at the memory of that dinner.

"Judy knows? Russel knows too? Oh my god, they're going to kick out that girl again or burn her inside the house."

Rachel laughed lightly and stood up, so she could see both fathers. "Russel is out of the picture, he's gone. And Judy knows about us because Quinn likes me since we were in kindergarden."

"Wow." That was the only thing that Kevin could say.

"Yeah, it was a very weird dinner with her, but at least she supports us, she even wants me to call her mom." Rachel shrugged.

"Then, we want to meet Quinn and make sure that she's not playing with you baby. We don't trust her yet." Rachel nodded. "What do you think honey?" Kevin asked to Elijah.

"I-I don't know Rachel. She had done a lot of things to you, she made you cry countless time and because of her we spend a lot of money in clothes. I don't know if she's right for you, you're too good for her, she doesn't deserve you."

"I understand what you're saying daddy, but please give her a chance, I'm giving her a chance myself. If I see that she's not good for me, I let her go, I promise. Please let me try. These days have been so beautiful with her by my side, you know? And she's different now, she's changing for good."

Kevin nodded and Elijah spoke. "Okay, we'll see. I just don't want to see you hurt, I saw you hurt many times before and it's horrible for us to see you sad."

Rachel hugged her fathers. "Thanks dad, daddy. You will like her."

Kevin laughed. "So, when can we meet her?"

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived home, her mother was sitting on the couch waiting for her. <em>Deja vu<em>, she thought.

"Hi mom, what's going on?" Quinn gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek.

"Your father came." Judy's voice was sad and cold.

"What? Did he do something to you?"

"No, but he gave me the divorce papers." Judy was looking at the floor or at the wall, anywhere but Quinn.

"I thought you were good with that.."

"Yes, I am good with that." Judy looked at Quinn and gave her a small smile. "But he's asking for full custody."

"He wants me to go with him? No way in hell, he can't do that. I don't even know where he is!"

"You're a minor, and he's your father so he can. Now he's staying at a hotel, but he bought a house in Texas."

Quinn laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me? Texas? Really?" She laughed again. "I'm not going anywhere near him mom, nobody is going to take me away from you."

Judy grabbed her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "He doesn't have many chances to win, but he still wants to fight. This could take a while, and in the meantime you can't stay with him or with me." Judy let her daughter's hand go.

"What? What are you talking about?" Quinn stood up, she didn't even remember when she sat down.

"You'll have to stay with your aunt for a couple months until this is over sweety."

"With aunt Beiste? But she leaves in California! I won't go anywhere. I can't leave you, or the school, or Rachel. Oh my god, Rachel, I can't leave her mom, not now." Quinn's tears were streaming down her face.

Judy stood up and hugged her daughter. "Don't worry about that. Your aunt is moving here, she even got a job at your school." Judy smiled weakly.

Quinn frowned. "What is she going to do at my school?"

"She's going to be the football coach."

"Oh my god." Quinn and Judy laughed. They both sat down again and they stayed in silence for a couple minutes until Quinn spoke again.

"How are you feeling mom?" The blonde asked.

"I'm good baby, don't worry about me. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise." Quinn nodded. "On Monday you have to move out with your aunt."

"I'm sorry mom." Quinn started crying again and her mother hold her.

"Shh shh, it's okay baby, everything's gonna be alright. Nothing's your fault. Your father is a bad person, but he won't win, he won't take my baby away from me." The older blonde started crying too.

The two girls stayed holding each other until the last tear fell down on both faces. They were sad, angry and confused. Maybe it would take more time than they expected to fix things.

* * *

><p>It was Friday. The morning was cold and so the people. The mood in the school seemed to be a little intense, a mix of anger and sadness was floating around the air, and slushies were delivered to everyone. Rachel saw five people get slushied before launch. When she had a break from studying, she went to talk to Quinn, but the blonde was nowhere near her. What was going on?<p>

"Did you see Quin?" Rachel asked to Santana at the cafeteria.

The Latina shrugged. "I saw her once, and I know she's in bitch mode, so I recommend you to stay away from her."

Rachel frowned. "Why?"

"Did you see all the slushies delivered today? Well, there are more, and I don't want to slushie you Berry, I'm starting to tolerate you."

Rachel laughed lightly. "So, I'm not as annoying as you thought I was?"

"Oh yeah, you're annoying. But I guess that I can live with that." Santana smiled.

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "If you se Quinn, send me a text, please."

"Okay, if you want to die, she's all yours."

Rachel turned around and walked outside the cafeteria, she had to find Quinn.

The brunnete looked for Quinn everywhere, even at the Cheerio's room (where they almost kicked her ass). She sighed in defeat, but when she was walking to her locker, her phone vibrated, it was Santana. **She's in the restroom, good luck Berry.**

Rachel walked to the restroom and there she was, flawless like always.

"Hey. I've been looking for you." Rachel said smiling to Quinn.

"Maybe I don't want to be found." Quinn attacked.

"What? What's wrong babe?" Rachel took a step closer to the blonde, but Quinn took a step back.

"Please Rachel, leave me alone."

Rachel frowned. "No, we're going to talk Fabray." She locked the door, straightened up her position and put her hands on her hips.

"If you stay, I'm going to hurt you Rach. Please, go." The blonde didn't make any eye contact with the brunnete.

"Quinn, look at me." The blonde didn't move her gaze from the floor. "Look at me!" Rachel yelled and Quinn looked at her. "If you want this," The brunnete pointed to both. "you have to learn how to talk, and not to throw slushies around. You can't be like this all your life, and you have me, I'm always here for you." Rachel put herself a little closer and patted Quinn's cheek, the first tears were coming.

The blonde shook her head. "No Rachel, I can't."

Rachel frowned and took away her hand from Quinn's face. "You can't what?"

"I can't talk, I'm not like that." The blonde confessed.

"Why you can't talk?" Rachel pushed a little farther.

"Do you really wanna know why?" Rachel nodded and Quinn sighed. "Because when you don't trust, you push people away. And when you push people away, you start getting more alone each day. You start building bridges between you and the rest, you start using masks and you start wearing a shelter all the time. And when your walls are higher than the sky, someone comes along and tries to destroy them, just to get into you, just to know the __real_ _you. And that's when you get scared, that's when you run until your last breath is gone, that's when you feel like you want to change because someone will worth it, finally, someone will worth it. But it's hard, it's so hard to let those walls come down, and you know why? because if they're down, and you get hurt, you just don't know how you can build them again. That's when you know that you're broken, and you_ __can't___ be fixed__." __Quinn's tears were running more freely__.__

Rachel hugged Quinn. "We're all broken Quinn, but we can be fixed, even you. We all have scars, we all have our battles that we fight everyday. We just have to let the others help us with those demons."

"But I can't Rachel, I can't be weak for a second because they will destroy me!" Quinn was shouting and Rachel was holding her.

"Nobody's going to destroy you, because I'm with you, you're with me, we're_ together_ in this. We have to let things go Quinn."

The blonde didn't answer anything, she just kept crying until the last tear fell down and she pulled away from Rachel.

"I will push you away." Quinn said looking to Rachel.

"I will be standing in the same place." Rachel answered.

"I will get angry."

"I will have protection."

"I will yell."

"I will buy headphones."

"I will run away."

"And I will always, always, run after you." Rachel kissed Quinn.

Quinn smiled. "I'm a difficult person Rachel, and there are a lot of shit going on in my life, can you handle that?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, but I will do my best, because I know that I have my own problems too. But we don't have too much time now, a few more months and I'll be gone."

Quinn kissed and then hugged Rachel, placing her head on Rachel's shoulder and closing her eyes, she said "I know" almost whispering, and a tear fell down. She knew that eventually, she will lose Rachel.


	51. In my arms

**Note: I'm sorry for the delay, again. I'm pretty busy with college but it's almost over, so I guess you should be patient. Any complains, you have my tumblr there :P have a nice week!**

* * *

><p>Friday was almost over, and Quinn haven't talked to Rachel about their date yet. Things were too complicated in her life, but she needed the brunnete, she was the one that made her breath, her personal escape.<p>

The two girls were walking out of the school, chatting about random things, without talking about the previous events.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn asked when they were closer to her car.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel said looking at the blonde.

"Thanks." The blonde blushed.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed before dropping it. "You don't have to thank me anything Quinn, I told you that I'll always be here for you, and this is me, keeping up with my promise."

Quinn frowned but didn't say anything.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Why did you drop my hand?" The blonde asked seriously.

Rachel was frozen, she didn't know what to say to that. "I-I guess I thought that-"

"No." Quinn cut Rachel's words. "I don't give a shit what people say, if they see us holding hands and start gossiping, I don't care." Quinn got closer to the brunnete and put their temples together, both girls sharing the same air, the same fear. "I know maybe this will be hard, but you're already out and people are afraid of me. Nothing can hurt us Rach."

Rachel nodded. "I know, it's just.."

"No, I want this Rachel, can't you feel it?" Quinn put Rachel's hand on her heart. "This heart, beating so fast, is beating so fast for you Rachel. I want you, I'm sure about this."

Rachel kissed Quinn slowly and gently. "You're very romantic when you want, did you know that Fabray?" The brunnete grabbed Quinn's hand and started walking towards the blonde's car.

Quinn shrugged. "Only with you I guess, it comes naturally around you."

Rachel laughed lightly. "Okay Romeo, go home now."

Quinn nodded but before she got into the car, she spoke again. "Hey Rach, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Rachel thought about it for a couple minutes. "Mhm, I think that I've got a date with a blonde. Why?"

Quinn smiled. "You better cancell that girl. You, me, our first date. I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer, she got inside the car and started the engine leaving the brunnete with a confused face.

"Okay." Rachel whispered to herself, Quinn was already inside the car, a few feet away.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived home, she was alone. She sighed in relieved, she didn't want to see her mother yet, things have been really depressing since she got the news about leaving her mom for a couple months.<p>

The blonde walked to the kitchen and made herself a coffee, went upstairs and started packing. When she was packing the first box, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Quinn said picking up the phone.

"Hi Quinn." The voice was familiar.

"Hey." The blonde felt dizzy every time she heard that voice, it was sweet and intoxicating.

"I- well, mhm, I couldn't wait 'til tomorrow, and I'm bored. I can't stop thinking about you and what we are going to do, I don't know what to wear and I don't know anything, I just know that I saw you a couple hours ago, and I already miss you." Rachel started rambling every time she wanted to get to an important point, but Quinn didn't know what the point is.

The blonde frowned. "Do you want to come over?"

"Really? I don't wanna bother you, I know you are a very busy person Quinn."

Quinn laughed. "Don't worry, you can help me with this. And I'm alone here, I could use some company."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten. See you Quinn."

"Later Rach." The blonde hung up.

Quinn smiled to herself. Some things were going bad, but some others were going really good. For now, she needed something good in her life, and that was Rachel. She was the bright light in her cloudy days, and the stupid love song that everyone hated but that she loved. Love. That word was a little foreign in Quinn's world, every time she thought about her past relationships, she discovered more and more flaws. She didn't have love before, she didn't feel _this kind of love_ before. Sure, she had love for her mother and her aunt, and her friends, but she never felt this kind of love. The kind of love that takes your breath away.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

The blonde was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't remember when Rachel entered the house. "Oh, hi Rach."

"The door was open, I hope it's okay that I didn't knock."

"It's okay, I was near the phone anyways. So if you were a serial killer, I would have the chance to call the police."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And they say that I'm the drama queen."

Quinn laughed. "Do you want some coffee? Take a sit."

Rachel sat on the couch. "Yes, thank you. So, what were you doing that you needed my help?"

"Oh, just packing." Quinn said sitting next to the brunnete, and handing her coffee.

Rachel looked confused. "Are you going anywhere?"

"I didn't tell you? I have to move out with my aunt." The blonde said trying to sound naturally and without hurt in her voice.

Rachel's eyes went wide open. "What? When? Why?" The brunnete stood up.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek, she didn't want to laugh in front of her, but this was so cute and funny. "Come down baby, sit down." Rachel sat down. "There are some stuff going on between my parents. You know.. legal stuff. So, I have to move out with my aunt until this is over." Quinn looked at the floor. She was sad, but she felt a little better telling someone about this.

Rachel got closer and hugged the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry Quinn." She pulled away and looked straight at those hazel eyes. "I didn't know. I just don't know what to say. For how long do you have to go? And where are you going? Oh my god you're not leaving town, don't you?"

Quinn laughed lightly and took Rachel's hand, she intertwined their fingers and kept looking at their hands together. "I always thought that your hands were really tiny and cute, you know? And now I feel like our hands fit perfectly. _We_ fit perfectly_. _And you give me somethingthat no one ever have given to me."

Rachel's heart was on her hands. She was feeling so right and so in love that she thought that she was going to explode. "What is it?"

Quinn looked at Rachel's eyes. God, she loved those eyes. "You make me feel like home Rach. You make me feel like everything's gonna be alright. And everytime you go, I miss you more than I can bare."

Rachel's eyes suddenly were full of tears, but they weren't bitter tears, they were sweet tears. Tears of happiness, tears of joy.

"Why are you saying all these thing to me Quinn?" Rachel asked, wiping away the tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're suddenly so romantic and sentimental and I don't know if I can stand so much sweetness with you, I may die."

Quinn laughed. "Because you said it Rachel, we have only four months and you'll be leaving, only four months to have you in my arms. I want to show you all these things that I'm feeling for you, I want you to remember me with a smile on your face, I don't want you to forget me when you're far away from here."

Rachel nodded. "I will never forget you Quinn Fabray."

"I won't forget you either Rachel Berry."

Quinn kissed the brunnete. And this time, the kiss was longer, with love, lust, sexyness, and sweetness, all at the same time.

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and they fell asleep like this. Quinn was holding Rachel with both hands, not letting her go.

The two girls were awaken by Rachel's cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" The brunnete answered without looking at who was calling.

"Rachel, where are you?" Kevin's voice was on the other line.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. "Oh my god dad I'm sorry, we fell asleep and-"

"We?"

Rachel blushed slightly when Quinn gave her a quick kiss on her temple, but the blonde didn't remove her arms from the brunnete's body. "Oh, mhm, I'm at Quinn's."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you weren't like.. mhm.. you know?" Kevin couldn't complete his question but Rachel understood the question.

She rolled her eyes. "No dad, we fell asleep on the couch, we were tired."

Kevin sighed. "Good. Are you two alone there?"

Rachel didn't know if she should lie or tell the truth. "Umm, yeah."

"Then move your little asses to here, I want to meet Quinn. And I don't want you two to be alone."

"Dad!" Rachel protested. "I don't think Quinn can go there beca-"

"Pass her the phone baby." Kevin said gently.

Rachel didn't answer, she just gave her phone to Quinn.

The blonde frowned and took the phone to her ear. "Hello?" The blonde said.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Kevin, Rachel's dad. So, we've heard a lot about you lately and we want to meet you, are you free tonight?"

Quinn hesitated before answering. "Ohm, yes, I think. I just have to give a call to my mom."

"Excellent!" Kevin yelled happily. "See you later girls."

"Yeah, see you." Kevin hung up and Quinn gave the phone to Rachel, who was waiting for a comment from the blonde.

"What did he say?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Well.." Quinn smiled. "They want to meet their future daughter-in-law, so I guess I should go with you now." The blonde stood up.

"Wait. That's it?" Rachel frowned.

"Yes, what are you waiting for? Come on, get up."

"I thought that you were going to say no."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anywhere is better than here, I want to get out. And I'll meet them eventually. I'll give a quick call to my mom and we can go to your house, okay?" The blonde left the room with her cellphone on her hand.

Rachel was confused, she didn't think that Quinn was going to be able to meet her dads. She didn't even come out yet, even tho her mother knew, it was weird. The blonde was full of surprises, and sometimes surprises weren't good for Rachel, but this one was really good.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at Rachel's house fifteen minutes later, but they were surprised when they found nobody there.<p>

"Hello? Dad? Daddy?" Rachel said opening the door.

"I think there's no one here Rach." Quinn frowned.

The brunnete walked to the living room and found a little note on the coffee table. **"We went for ice cream. We'll be home soon, behave yourself ladies. Love you. Dad and Daddy."**

Rachel rolled her eyes and showed the note to Quinn, the blonde laughed lightly.

"So, are we alone?" Quinn asked in a sexy tone.

Rachel arched her brow. "Are you trying to have sex with me knowing that my dads will be here in any minute?"

Quinn got a little closer. "I didn't say anything about sex princess." The blonde kissed the brunnete lightly.

Rachel grabbed the girl from her waist and pulled their bodies together, they were really close to each other. "That means that you're innocent, huh? And I'm the bad influence."

Quinn nodded. "Yep, definitely you're the bad influence, and you're corrupting me."

Rachel pulled away. "In that case, I think you should go home Quinn. I could convert you and make you gay."

Quinn pulled the brunnete closer and gave her a deep kiss. "I think that you're a little bit late Berry, I'm already gay for you."

Rachel laughed and gave Quinn another kiss. "We should sit down, they will be here soon." She took the blonde's hand and put her on a chair.

"I wanted to keep kissing you." Quinn pouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed a letter that was on the table. "You're such a child Quinn." The brunnete's smile faded away when she saw the remitent of the letter.

Quinn raised her brow. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just a letter for me."

"And..?"

"It's from Emily." Rachel looked at Quinn with hurt in her eyes.

"Oh." Quinn said without thinking. "A-are you going to open it?" Quinn said hesitating.

"I don't know." The brunnete said almost whispering.

"Do you want me to go?" Quinn didn't know what else to say.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no. Can we read it together?"

Quinn didn't want to do it. Didn't want to know what the other blonde wanted to say to her Rachel, but she knew that Rachel needed her right now and she couldn't fail. "Of course." Quinn forced a smile and sat on the couch, telling Rachel to sit next to her.

The brunnete sat next to Quinn and slowly opened the envelope. It wasn't a letter, it seemed like a little paper with something written on it.

_Please don't ask me why, but I still feel this. I like you. I wish I could give you the world, but the only thing I can give you is my love. I wish I could touch you, and the ghost of my kisses remain in your body until next time. I wish I could feel your heart beating next to mine, not caring about any other sound. I can't be there, I can't hold your hand but I love you. I love your reactions, I love the way you talk to me, I love the way you can make my day brighter, I love all our memories, they keep me sane. I'm a mess, I'm imperfect, and you make me feel weak, but it doesn't bother me at all. I'm still waiting for a sign, for something that tells me that it's alright to feel this way about you. I'm still waiting for you to say that you don't care about anything else but what we feel, that this is real. I'm still waiting for you, to love me back again. I know that I told you that I wouldn't say anything to you until this was really over, but I can't. I miss you, I miss you so much Rach that you can't imagine how many nights I spent crying. I want to come back, I want you here with me. I know this isn't right for me to do it, that I should give up, but I just can't, I can't leave without a fight. I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable or if you're already in a relationship but I needed to let you know that I haven't forget you, and I'm kind of afraid that I'm still in love you, and I don't know if I would be able to stop doing it._

_I love you,_

_Emily._

Rachel fought the urge to cry. There were so many feelings floating inside of her that she didn't even know what was real or what was imagination or a combination of both.

Quinn was feeling jealous. She knew that Emily was a big part of Rachel's life, but she didn't want to compete with that. She didn't want to have that shadow next to her every time she was with Rachel, she needed to know the truth.

"Do you still love her?" Quinn finally spoke.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Are you in love with Emily?" Quinn said with hurt in her voice.

"No." Rachel said. "But I still love her, I'll always love her, but not in the same way that I love _you_."

Quinn was caught off guard with those three words, she wasn't in a relationship with Rachel yet, and her feelings were a little recent, but she knew she could answer that. "I love you too Rach. And I don't wanna lose you. I want you to be mine." Quinn looked at the floor.

"I'm already yours Quinn. Before you kissed me, in some way, I was already yours."

Quinn smiled. "I know that this will be a little rush, well, we already said that we love each other, but, um, Rachel," Quinn grabbed the brunnete's hand. "would you be my girlfriend?" She looked up to see the brunnete's smile.

Rachel nodded. "Yes Quinn, I will be your girlfriend."

Quinn kissed Rachel. "Now we're officially Faberry."

"What?" Rachel laughed.

"Nothing, just kiss me." Quinn said attaching her lips to the brunnete's.


	52. First date

This was it. This was their first date. It seemed like they were doing everything backwards, first girlfriends, then first date. But they didn't care, when something feels right, nothing else matters anymore.

Rachel was trying to remain calm but she couldn't. Quinn said that she would be there at 8 and it was only 7.30. The brunnete was so nervous that she started preparing herself a little bit early, she took a shower, she cleaned her bedroom, she put her make up on, and still, it was too early.

She picked up the remote control, and started watching tv. Nothing could really distract her from what was about to happen, dear God, she was going on _a date_ with her _girlfriend _who was the head cheerleader, _Quinn Freaking Fabray_. It was all too much.

_What if I ruin everything? What if Quinn takes back all the things she said? Oh my god, what if she doesn't show up? _Rachel was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely heard the bell. It was only 7:45. Weird, it was early.

When the brunnete opened the door, her smile faded away when she saw no one standing there. She took a step outside and saw a note under her left foot. She picked it up, and read it.

"_Go to your backyard. Q."_ That's all. That's the only thing that the note said. Rachel rolled her eyes and closed the door. She left the note on the table and walked outside.

When she opened the door, she saw Quinn standing in front of her with a guitar on her hands. And before she could say anything, the blonde started singing.

_I know it's not your fault, but I'm a locked door  
>And inside I'm a mess by someone before<br>And I wish that I, I could find a key  
>To unlock all the things that you want us to be<em>

**The blonde took a step closer to the brunnete, and took her hand after leaving the guitar to Sam. Rachel laughed when she saw the blonde boy and the two cheerleaders helping Quinn.**

_Let me open up and start again,_

_But there's a safe around my heart  
>I don't know how to let you in,<br>And that's what keeps us apart_

**Santana, Brittany and Sam joined in singing the chorus with Quinn, standing a few feet behind the blonde.****  
><strong>

_And that's why I need time._

_I said I need you,__**  
><strong>__I need you to understand, you, you, you_

**Quinn took another step closer and she was inches a part from Rachel's mouth. The brunnete licked her lips, waiting for the kiss, but the blonde had other plans.****Quinn took Rachel by her waist and pulled her closer and closer, the two girls started dancing while the blonde sang softly to Rachel.**

_Call up the locksmith,_

_Tell him we need him quick  
>We've got a million keys,<br>None of them seem to fit.  
><em>_While you're on the phone,  
>call up the clocksmith,<br>'Cause I could use some time,  
>Even the slightest bit.<em>

**Quinn gave Rachel a quick kiss on her forehead and took a few steps backwards. Santana and Brittany stood next to Quinn and the three started dancing while Sam was playing the guitar in the background. Rachel was laughing and singing with them.**

_Let me open up and start again,  
>And break this safe around my heart<br>I don't know how to let you in,  
>And that's what keeps us apart.<br>And that's why I need time  
>I said I need you<br>I need you to understand, you, you, you_

**The sound of the guitar was slowly fading away when Sam, Brittany and Santana started walking away. Quinn took a few steps closer to the brunnete and sang softly the last verse.**

_I'm thinking now's the time,__**  
><strong>__Maybe it's time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle,__**  
><strong>__I'm tired of laying low, let's give the world a show__**  
><strong>__And when you know, you know  
><em>

**The blonde finished the song and met Rachel's lips in a sweet and slow kiss.**

"Wow." The brunnete said when they pulled a part.

"Yeah." Quinn said with a smile.

"If this is our first date, I can't imagine how will be your proposal." Rachel said playfully.

Quinn laughed. "I guess you have to stick around to figure out."

Rachel smiled and gave the blonde a quick kiss on her lips. "Challenge accepted."

"Are you ready to go and have dinner?"

"I was born ready baby!" Rachel took her girlfriend's hand and walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Quinn was driving Rachel's car, she didn't want to tell the other girl where they were having dinner. But she knew how the little diva was, it was matter of time when she started with the questions.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed. "You'll see."

Rachel pouted. "Come on, just give me a hint."

The blonde took a few minutes before speaking again. "It's full of stars."

Rachel frowned and then her eyes went wide open. "Are you taking me to Hollywood?"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the brunnete's imagination. "No. We're almost there, so I won't say anything else."

Rachel crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine."

Quinn smiled and parked the car, they were in the middle of nowhere.

The blonde got out of the car and opened Rachel's door.

When the brunnete got out of the car, she started looking around, nothing, only trees and a few street lights.

Rachel raised her brow. "Are you going to kill me or something?"

The blonde laughed and took Rachel's hand. "Yeah, with kisses." She winked at her girlfriend.

The brunnete laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're soooooooooo funny! Seriously, this is kind of creepy. There is nothing here, only trees and oh my god serial killers. They are going to kill us Quinn! Let's go back to the car!" Rachel said almost shouting.

The blonde shook her head and couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's comments. "Come on, nothing will happen here. I will protect you."

The two girls walked for a few minutes, passing a big house and a few trees, they arrived to their secret place. There were trees surrounding them, a few candles and food on the floor and a blanket next to it. The view was completely amazing, they could see the stars and a small lake not too far away from them.

"I-I have no words for this. This is beautiful Quinn." Rachel said with a smile on her face.

"You deserve the best Rach, and maybe this isn't the best, but it's the best that I could think of." The blonde shrugged and sat down next to the food.

"This _is_ the best. You're amazing." The brunnete gave the blonde a light kiss.

Quinn smiled. "Are you hungry? I bring some vegan food and water."

"Are you going to eat vegan food?" Rachel raised her brow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, if you want to share. If not, well, I'm just going to steal it from you."

Rachel laughed. "Are you really going to steal my food Fabray?" The brunnete took a piece of sandwich and put it on her mouth, but before she could eat it all, the blonde took the rest with her teeth.

"Hey that was mine!" The brunnete protested.

"I told you that I was going to steal your food. Now you can share or I will do that everytime you eat something."

"Well.. I wouldn't mine having your mouth close to mine." Rachel said playfully.

"You're the princess here." Quinn said before pulling the brunnete closer and giving her a kiss.

The girls spent most of the night eating, laughing and kissing. They laughed at the memory of Quinn meeting Rachel's dads.

_The two girls were sitting on the couch when Rachel's dads arrived home._

"_Honey! We're home!" Kevin said closing the door._

"_We're here!" Rachel yelled from the living room._

_Kevin and Elijah frowned. "Who are "we"?" Elijah whispered to his husband and Kevin shrugged._

_When the two men were walking towards the living room, they heard a girl's voice. Quinn's voice._

"_Hello sweetie." Kevin gave Rachel a quick kiss on her forehead._

_Quinn stood up from the couch. "Hello Mr. Berry, I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde extended her hand._

_Kevin's eyes went wide open. "Oh my god, you're Quinn!" the man gave Quinn a hug. "No hand shakes here dear, you're part of the family. Oh, and you can call me Kevin."_

_Quinn smiled. "Okay, thank you." Kevin nodded._

_Elijah appeared a few minutes later and gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek._

"_Daddy, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Daddy." Rachel said._

_Elijah extended his hand to Quinn, and the blonde shook it. "I've heard a lot of things about you Quinn."_

_The blonde frowned. "I don't know if that's good or bad.."_

"_Most of it is bad." Elijah smiled._

_Quinn swallowed hard. "Oh." She looked at the floor._

_Rachel and Kevin rolled her eyes. "Stop it Elijah, or you're going to sleep on the couch."_

_Elijah's eyes went wide open. "What? I didn't do anything!"_

_Kevin ignored his husband and looked at Quinn. "Quinn, don't worry. He's an asshole sometimes. Rachel had said wonderful things about you."_

"_Hey! I'm right here!" Elijah pouted._

"_Yeah, and that's why I said it." Kevin smiled and gave his husband a quick kiss._

_Quinn smiled. "It's okay Mr Berry, I understand. I was the one who made your daughter's life a living hell, I get it. But now I've changed, believe me when I tell you that I'm trying to be better. And I'm changing for her," The blonde pointed to Rachel. "She makes me feel like I could be better, she gives me the strenght to go on. And I would never do anything to hurt her. So, please, give me a chance to show you that I'm not trash anymore. I know that I will never be good enough for your daughter, I mean, she's completely perfect, and I have more flaws than virtues, but as longest as she's happy, I won't walk away."_

_Rachel and Kevin smiled, they knew the girl was saying the truth, but they were worried about Elijah._

_Elijah took a deep breath and spoke. "Okay. You have one chance Fabray."_

_Kevin clapped and hugged Quinn. "Now, who is hungry? I'm starving!"_

_Elijah nodded to Quinn and the blonde smiled._

"Your daddy hates me." Quinn pouted.

"That's not true, he's a little bit hard sometimes, but he will love you, I know."

The two girls were sitting next to each other, covered with a blanket and Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

"Do you remember when I told you that there will be a lot of stars here?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, and now I can see that I made a fool of myself. You were talking about the sky."

Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Ask me why I choose this place."

Rachel sat in front of Quinn and looked at two hazel eyes sparkling. "Why did you choose this place Quinn?"

"Well.." Quinn took Rachel's hand and kept looking staright into her eyes. "now, everytime that I look to the sky, I will be thinking of you. Remembering you. Remembering these hands," She kissed Rachel's hand. "remembering this neck," the blonde kissed Rachel's neck. "remembering the smell of your hair," She smelled Rachel's perfume. "remembering the taste of your lips," She kissed Rachel's lips and they stayed there resting her foreheads with their eyes closed. "remembering what is like to be complete." The blonde whispered.

Rachel opened her eyes and waited for Quinn to open her eyes too. "I love you." The words came out of her mouth almost by accident, she knew it was too soon, but she felt it. Quinn smiled and whispered "I love you too." before connecting their lips again.


	53. Dirty little secret

Monday morning was a little bit scary for Rachel. She didn't know if she could act like Quinn's girlfriend at school, or she should keep her head down and be the cheerio's friend. She didn't know anything, and Rachel Berry hated being in the dark.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hi sweetie, are you ready for school?"

"Yes Dad, but I have almost half an hour left." Rachel frowned looking at her watch.

"I know baby, but someone is waiting for you downstairs." Kevin smiled.

"What? Who is it?" Rachel was confused.

Kevin laughed. "When you finish around here, go downstairs and find out by yourself." Rachel pouted and Kevin rolled his eyes. "Come on, you need to have breakfast."

"Fine, I'll come down in a few minutes." Kevin nodded and closed the door behind him.

Rachel finished putting her things on her bag, fixing her hair and walked downstairs. She didn't expect certain blonde waiting for her in the living room.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Good morning to you too, sunshine." She came closer to the brunnete and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry babe." Rachel smiled. "Good morning Quinn, I didn't expect your visit this morning."

"Well, that's because I wanted to surprise you." Quinn's smile grew bigger.

"Always so charming Fabray." Rachel blushed.

The girls were interrupted by a man clearing his throat.

"Girls, are you going to have breakfast and you little princess are you going to say hello to your Daddy?" Elijah asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Daddy." She quickly went and kissed his father's forehead. "Good morning Daddy."

Elijah smiled. "Good morning Sweetie, why don't you and Quinn have breakfast meanwhile your Dad and I finish preparing our stuff for work?" Rachel nodded.

Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other at the table, they didn't talk too much. Rachel wanted to ask the blonde why she was there, but she didn't want to ruin their moment of peace and comfortable silence. Even tho, that comfortable silence was interrupted by two men waving and saying goodbye to the girls.

The two girls finished their breakfast, took their stuff and went inside the car. Their first day of the week at school was waiting for them.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at the blonde who was driving.

"Hmm?" The blonde didn't take her gaze from the road.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That was already a question, but go on princess. You can ask me anything." Quinn smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious smart ass." Quinn laughed and nodded. "Anyway, why did you come here? I mean, what will happen from now on at school?"

Quinn understood Rachel's fear. She have been thinking about what to do with the brunnete all night. She didn't want to come out so easy like that, but her mother already knew and that was the only opinion that mattered to her. She didn't want Rachel to hide, but how was she going to explain the change on their relationship? What was she going to say? "Oh yeah, I spent years treating her like garbage, but then I realised that she is amazing." "I'm the head cheerleader dating the loser." How was she going to explain all the things that were running through her mind? The blonde didn't want to hurt Rachel, but didn't want to lose reputation. Was it worth it after all? Lose Rachel for her reputation? Lose her reputation for her girlfriend? Hell yes, she loved that girl. And no one was going to say anything because she would send Santana to punch some faces. Oh, and everybody knew how Santana loved a good fight.

The blonde shook her thoughts, and when she was going to answer, she saw that they were already at school. In the parking lot.

Rachel didn't know if it was good or bad the fact that the blonde was so quiet. She thought the worst, she knew this was coming, she knew it from the first time she kissed the blonde. She was only a dirty little secret.

"It's okay Quinn," Rachel said quietly, tears starting to run down her face. "I know that you need time, I'll wait."

The brunnete was about to go outside of the car when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No Rachel, I had enough time already. You are going to walk with Santana, Brittany and me through this hall way," She pointed to the school's entrance. "and if you are ready, and only if you want, you are young to grab my hand like this," She grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it. "and I'm going to protect you. I'm not afraid, I don't give a fuck what they say. You're my girlfriend, I love you, period."

Rachel laughed and kissed her girlfriend with so much passion and love that the blonde knew that she was doing the right thing.

"So, you ready?" Quinn asked getting out of the car. Rachel stood next to her and nodded. "Let's go." Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and they started walking inside the school, the two girls, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany entered the school and saw everyone looking at something, they could hear some whispers here and there, but nothing too concrete. But as soonest as they saw the Latina, they held their heads down and started walking away. When the people started walking away, the tall blonde and the Latina could see who they were looking at.<p>

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Latina said smirking.

Quinn smiled. "Good morning Santana, Britt."

Rachel smiled too. "Santana, Brittany, I'm glad for you to be greeting us this beautiful morning."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Cut the bull to the shit. Why are you holding hands?"

Brittany frowned. "Yeah, are you sick Rachel or something?"

Quinn laughed and grabbed Rachel by her waist and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "My _girlfriend_ is not sick Britt."

Santana and Brittany looked at them for a few minutes with their eyes wide open until Brittany broke the silence and hugged Rachel and Quinn, jumping and giggling.

"I'm so happy for you guys! I knew it! You make a really hot couple, and you owe us that date." Brittany said smiling.

Quinn laughed. "Of course Britt, whenever you want." Rachel nodded.

"Whoa, I knew you liked the midg- Berry, but I didn't know you were going to do it all very fast."

Rachel shrugged. "We have no time to lose Santana, time goes by very quickly."

Santana smiled a little. "You are right. Now, we are the Unholy Trinity and The Midget?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't call her that San."

Santana laughed. "Chill Q, I'm just playing. I kind of like Berry for you."

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised.

Santana shrugged. "I know you won't fuck her up, but don't get too close to me Berry, you can make go smaller."

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Ha-ha very funny Santana. Can we go to class now? These people looking at us are starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry about it Rach, you're with Quinn, and that means that you are our friend too. They won't do or say nothing to you." Brittany said hugging the girl again.

The four girls walked through the hall way together, Rachel hand in hand with Quinn, and Santana and Brittany with their pinkies linked together. Nobody moved when they passed by their sides, they didn't even whisper, they were too scared, Santana was punching them only with her eyes. The Latina smirked, she had the power.

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty fast actually. The first shock was the most important, but people weren't seeing them like they were from another planet anymore, it was weird, of course. But they would get used to the idea of the head cheerleader dating the biggest loser in the school, or they would suffer the consequences. They would choose.<p>

The girls were entering the choir room when Puck stood up from his chair and approached them

"Hello my hot Jew." He said hugging Rachel, and she returned the hug.

"Hello Noah." She smiled.

"So, I've heard the news. You and bab- Quinn? High five my lesbro!" Rachel laughed and highed five with Puck.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't mean to interrupt your "bro" talk, but we're in the middle of the choir room Rach, can we go sit down?" Rachel nodded and all the girls went to sit down.

Mr. Schue entered the room when all the kids were already there. He was always late.

"Guys! How are you doing today? How do you feel about starting the week without any assignment until Wednesday?" Everyone cheered and clapped, he laughed. "Okay, now, I had a request earlier. So, Rachel? Surprise us." The brunnete nodded and stood up in front of everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." The teacher smiled and nodded. "Now, I want to sing this song especially to my beautiful girlfriend, Quinn." She looked at the blonde who had a big smile on her face. "This one is for you babe." Rachel winked. "Hit it!"

The music started, and Quinn stopped thinking and got lost in Rachel's eyes looking right back at her, she could swim in those brown eyes, and she knew that she would never drown.

_I like,  
>Where we are,<br>When we drive,  
>In your car.<br>I like,  
>Where we are;<br>here. _

**Rachel started dancing next to Brittany, who was standing next to her.**

_'Cause our lips,  
>Can touch,<br>And our cheeks,  
>Can brush.<br>Our lips,  
>Can touch;<br>here. _

**The brunnete pointed to Quinn, and came towards her.**

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
>Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."<br>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms. <em>

**Rachel grabbed Quinn's face and brushed their lips, almost touching, but never kissing. She stood up and came back to the front again, leaving a blonde cheerio wanting for more.**

_I like,**  
><strong>Where you sleep,**  
><strong>When you sleep,**  
><strong>Next to me.**  
><strong>I like,**  
><strong>Where you sleep;**  
><strong>Here._

_Our lips,_

_Can touch,**  
><strong>And our cheeks,**  
><strong>Can brush.**  
>'<strong>Cause our lips,**  
><strong>Can touch;**  
><strong>here**.**_

**Most of the Glee clubbers stood up and started dancing and singing around next to Rachel, but the brunnete's eyes were only looking at Quinn.**

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.**  
><strong>Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you quite, missed you quite."**  
><strong>I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.**  
><strong>Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here, in your arms.**  
><strong>Then here, in your arms._

**The brunnete whispered the last words in Quinn's ear. And when the song was over, the blonde gave Rachel a sweet kiss meanwhile the others were cheering and clapping.**

Rachel smiled. "Did you like it?" She looked into those hazel eyes that made her fall in love so easily.

Quinn whispered to Rachel, almost touching her lips. The brunnete could feel Quinn's breath as she was speaking. "I loved it."

The two girls sat next to each other the whole class, playing with their fingers and stealing kisses from each other. They didn't pay attention to a tall boy burning holes in their heads with his eyes.


	54. I refuse to love

**A/N Hello everyone! Here is another chapter, I don't like it so much, but you know. Don't hate me, but I love writing about Emily. Hope you have a happy new year! Try not to get too drunk you know? No, just kidding. Get fucked up.**

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by really quickly, and those weeks turned into months. And those months turned into a time bomb about to explote in everyone's faces.<p>

Rachel and Quinn got along very well, a couple fights here and there, but nothing that a couple kisses couldn't fix after a few minutes in silence. They thought they were the perfect couple, the lucky ones, but what they didn't know that perfect couples don't exist.

Brtittany and Santana were much head over heels for each other ignoring the world outside, but them, with Rachel and Quinn, were the power couples, they ruled the school, they were the ones who know how to handle the consequences of being out of the closet, and still demanding respect. Because their sexuality, didn't change the fact that Quinn and Santana were the greatest bitches at school.

The two couples went out together a few times, shared movie nights, and even sleep overs. The two couples were best friends with each others, and when things were going down, they were their only support system.

Their first date together was a little bit awkward at first, but was the best.

_Rachel had been pacing around for almost an hour, Quinn trying to calm her down._

_"Rach, babe, can you stop for a second? You're making me dizzy." Quinn said softly._

"_Stop? Quinn, these are your best friends and and and I can talk to Brittany, she's really sweet and all but Santana? She hates me. Quinn, she freaking hates me." Rachel nearly shouted._

"_Okay, you need to slow down a little." Quinn stood up from the couch and put herself in front to her girlfriend, looking straight to Rachel's eyes. "First, I know that you can talk to Brittany, anyone can talk to Brittany, but I know that she adores you. Second, Santana doesn't hate you, she's just a bitch, but you know that she likes you, even when she doesn't say it. Third, I love you, you're my girlfriend, and that's enough for them, for me, and should be for you."_

_Rachel smiled. "I know Quinn, it's just- I just- I don't know, what if I do something wrong and then you'll break up with me?"_

_Quinn laughed, Rachel stayed serious. "I won't break up with you. Ever. We're going to get married, remember?" The blonde smiled and kissed her girlfriend._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, I know."_

_"So, just relax, everything's going to be okay. They won't bite you, for christ sakes!"_

_Rachel smiled. "I know, and if Santana wants to punch me, you're going to defend me, okay?"_

_Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, I promise, I'll protect you from Lima Heighst. Can we go now?"_

_Rachel nodded and took her girlfriend's hand, leading them to her car._

_Quinn was right. Everything went well. At first, Santana made a couple mean comments about Rachel but she stopped when Brittany started pouting. Everybody knew that Brittany's pout was irresistible. They had a few chat here and there, Quinn trying to ease the tension between Rachel and Santana, and Brittany trying to control her girlfriend. At the end of the night, the four girls were relaxed and even Santana had a few words with Rachel without trying to punch her on the face. And since then, they became like sisters._

Everything was working well for the girls, until their entire world came crushing down. Unfortunately, the things that are so hard to build up can be destroyed in seconds.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up early like always, just to do her routine. But something was off that day, something was completely wrong. She shook her thoughts and started working out. She took a shower, she got dressed and came downstairs. And that's when Rachel knew that she was right, something was awfuly wrong.<p>

The brunnete saw her Dad on the phone, his eyes full of tears, and trying so hard not to cry.

"Dad?" Rachel swallowed hard.

Kevin put the phone down and pulled her daughter into a hug without saying a word.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Rachel started freaking out.

Kevin pulled away slowly and looked into his daughter's eyes. "Let's sit down honey."

Rachel nodded and sit down on the couch next to her father, he took the brunnete's hand and kissed it before speaking.

"Do you remember your aunt sweetie? My sister?"

Rachel nodded. "Is she okay?"

Kevin took a deep breath. "Baby.." Kevin's tears started to fall down freely on his cheek. "She was- she was really sick, you know? But she didn't tell me anything."

Rachel tried not to cry, but the tears were too strong. "Dad, is she-" Rachel swallowed hard again. "Something happened to her?"

"She's dead Rach." Kevin started crying again. "She's dead!" Rachel started crying as well, pulling his father into a long hug, until the two of them were completely calm. He shook his head and looked at the small brunnete next to him. "She knew she was sick, and that's why she wanted to know you," He took a deep breath. "well, she already knew you but she couldn't see you growing up because I was too selfish, because we had a fight she couldn't meet her niece! I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." He started crying again, and Rachel hold him.

"Shh, it's okay Dad." She pulled away. "At least I could meet her, right?" She didn't want to cry in front of his father, she had to be strong. "I listened to a lot of her stories about me, I had fun with her, I could meet that amazing woman, and I will miss her. But, at least we could spend time with her before she-" She swallowed, suddenly she couldn't talk without letting her tears ran down. "Before she left." She finished.

Kevin hugged her daughter, he knew she was coming down next to him. Rachel fell asleep in her father's arm.

A few hours later, Rachel woke up in the backseat of her father's car. Elijah was driving, holding hands with her husband Kevin, who was in the sit next to him.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked rubbing his eyes with her hand.

"Baby, you're awake." Kevin smiled at her. "We're going to LA to-"

He didn't finish, Rachel interrupted him. "What? What about school?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "It's only a couple days baby, I'm sure you can ask Quinn for your homework."

Rachel didn't say anything, she just nodded. She realized about her reality. He aunt was dead. Her aunt was dead and she only saw her a couple times. She was an amazing woman, she was everything that Rachel wanted, she was like a mother to her. And now, she was gone. Why every woman left her? First, her mother died. Now, her aunt. Why God was doing this to her? How much pain could she have in her life? Every time she thought that things were going well in her life, someone died. Someone was taken away from her. She suddenly remember what she wrote in her diary after her mother died, it was an old quote, but it was how she managed to survive all those years without that big part of her, feeling empty. "I'm so afraid of losing something I love, that I refuse to love anything."

And now was the time for reality check for the tiny brunnete. What was she doing with Quinn? She knew she was leaving for New York in a few weeks. They were running out of time. She was in love with Quinn, she loved everything about her, but was it enough? She couldn't give up her dreams. She couldn't give up Juilliard. She couldn't give up New York. Because she knew, that any relationship on her life, wasn't assured.

She knew that Quinn, could run away from her, just like the water between her hands. Nothing lasts, absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>The funeral was short, was depressing, and she couldn't stop crying. She cried herself to sleep that night. She remembered her mom, she remembered the accident, but she couldn't remember being strong for her father, she was too weak, she was too broken.<p>

She was too caught up crying in a room alone that she didn't see the blonde opening the door, she realized that she had company when the other girl put her arms around her and hold her.

"Shh, it's okay Rach. Everything's going to be okay." Emily spoke softly.

Rachel hold on tighter to the other girl, she knew they had things that they had to talk about but right now, she felt safe on her arms.

After a few minutes of silence, and Emily holding her, Rachel finally spoke.

"Why is everyone taken away from me?" The brunnete asked softly.

"Maybe up there," She pointed to the roof. "they have something better for them."

"What can be better than this?" Rachel pulled away, standing up and looking at Emily.

The other girl shrugged. "That's something we won't know until we get there. Everything happens for a reason Rach, absolutely everything. And maybe, even if it hurts me saying this, maybe it was her time," Emily's tears were running down her face, the blonde quickly wiped them off. "but I know that she will always be with me. I know her since I was a little girl, and I know that a part of her will always be here, inside of me."

Rachel hugged Emily, and the blonde just lost it. She tried to remain calm, but she couldn't help but cry. And what better way of crying in someone else's arms? Some who you love, and is there to catch you when you're falling down?

Emily shook her head and slowly pulled away, smelling Rachel's perfume. "I'm sorry, I told myself that I shouldn't cry but-"

Rachel cut her words. "It's okay. I understand. I mean, I only saw her a few times and look at me, I'm a mess. We're both hurt Em, I know."

Emily gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry that we ran into each other on this ocassion. I didn't want to bother you, I know things are complicated between us."

Rachel shrugged. "It's alright, I'm glad that I have a friend here to support me."

Emily took Rachel's hand and kissed. "I'll always support you Rach, you will always have me."

Rachel smiled. "I've missed you Blondie."

Emily laughed. "I've missed you too Shorty. Are you staying here today?"

Rachel shrugged and sat down next to Emily. "I don't know, maybe. I'm tired, so I guess I'll tell my Dad and Daddy that I want to sleep here."

Emily nodded. "Do you want company?" She winked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "I have a girlfriend Emily."

Emily laughed. "I know, I was just kidding. We're friends, right?"

The tiny brunnete hugged Emily and took her hand, the two standing up. "Then, let's get some sleep."

Emily smiled and opened the door. "After you ma'am." Rachel laughed.

The two girls spend a couple hours talking before falling sleep. Rachel knew that Emily still had feelings for her, but she didn't want to discuss things at that moment. It was too much for now.

When Rachel woke up, Emily had made breakfast and put it on the night stand next to her.

"Hey." Emily said entering the room.

"Hi." Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Your dads are eating downstairs and fixing some things with lawyers, so I thought on bringing breakfast here, it's more quiet."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine. Happy. Until this, you know.. What about you?"

"Well, I'm fine, I guess. I'm starting to apply for colleges." Emily shrugged.

"Do you have something special in mind?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet, I know I'm going to end high school soon, but I'm not sure yet. What about you? Juilliard?" The blonde smiled.

"Yes, in fact, I had a letter from Juilliard last week." The brunnete said eating her breakfast, vegan, of course.

Emily's eyes went wide open. "And..?"

"And.. I'm in! They want me!" Rachel said smiling.

"What?" Emily stood up and then pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'm so happy for you Rach!" She pulled away and sat down next to the brunnete again.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Emily frowned. "But, wait. This is your dream Rach. Why you're not excited?"

"I am, I am excited, it's just.."

"It's just what?"

"It's Quinn, I love her. And I don't want to leave her." Rachel said.

"Okay, let me be honest with you, just shut up for a second and listen okay?" Rachel nodded and Emily took a deep breath. "Rach, you can't give up your future for a girl, hell, for anyone. This is what you always wanted, you have the opportunity, take it, don't be stupid. You have to build up your personality yourself, you have to build up your life. And Quinn has to do the same, maybe she'll find her passion somewhere and she will start from there. You can't stay in one place just because you love her. You have to put yourself first, you have to learn how to live your life without anyone, because at the end, you're the only thing you've got."

"But I can't do that to her, I can't break her heart! It will break mine too!" Rachel yelled.

"Rach, deep down, you know that what I'm saying is true. You know that she has to discover her own road on her life, without you. You can't drag her to New York, and she can't drag you to Ohio. You won't be happy, You have to grow up, and start building your future. And if she really loves you, she will understand that you have to do this on your own. And if you two belong together, you will find your way back."

Rachel started crying because she knew that what Emily was saying was inside of her mind. She knew that the blonde was right, she had to do this on her own. But this wasn't going to end up well, this was going to break her heart.

* * *

><p>By the time that Rachel got home again, it was the end of the week. She lost two days at school, but that wasn't on her mind. She replayed her talk with Emily over and over again, until she was exhausted. She didn't realize that she had left her cellphone on her home until she was in LA, when she saw it next to her bed, she hesitated on looking at it. She knew that Quinn was worried, but she didn't want to talk to her, not yet. When she looked at the screen she saw 15 messages and 30 missing calls. She sighed and turned off the cellphone, she didn't want to talk with anybody.<p>

She put her pijamas on, and turned the lights off, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking, she couldn't stop hurting. She didn't want to cry, but she _felt_ like she was about to. She didn't want to fall down, but she _knew_ she was about to. She needed to breath, and the only thing that gave her that air, was music.

She opened her laptop and put some music, something depressing, but something that could cheer her up. It's weird how music can have so much influence in someone's life, it's more weird when you feel like it can understand you when nobody else can.

She was about to pull herself down in bed again, when something caught her eye on the screen. She had a new e-mail. Even tho she was nearly a popular girl now, just a few people sent her e-mails, and it was most of the time jokes about cats or something about prizes. Nobody used e-mails for serious things anymore.

She saw that the e-mail was from an Anonymous source, so she hesitated in opening it, but she was too curious. She turned off the volume, just in case it was porn or something like that, you never know, right? When she opened it, she saw a link to Jacob Israel's blog. The blog with the latest gossips. She frowned, she didn't know that she was suscribed or something like that to his blog, she couldn't stand that boy. She opened the link cautiously, and frozed when she saw the title of the last news.

**HEAD CHEERLEADER CHEATING ON HER SO LOVELY GIRLFRIEND WITH HER EX.**

And when she scrolled down the page, she saw a photo of Quinn and Finn kissing.


	55. One big room, full of bad bitches

**A/N Okay, okay, you'll hate me, I know. But every love story has its rocks on the road.. right? **

* * *

><p><em>I know you've been hurt by someone else<em>

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost._

Quinn turned off the alarm and woke up with a head ache. Since the night before she wasn't feeling very well, but the only thing that was giving her the strenght to get up and go to school was her girlfriend. Her short, brunnete and beautiful girlfriend.

Sure, she saw her the day before but she missed her already. That's what happens when you're in love, right?

The blonde got up, took a quick shower, got changed, had breakfast and headed to the front door giving her mother a kiss on her cheek. At first, when Quinn gave her mother a kiss, Judy looked at her strangely, but then she got used to it, she saw her daughter happier than ever since she started dating Rachel. And even tho her daughter had to live with her aunt for a while to stay away from his father and all her family issues, she left the past behind. She had a new life full of love.  
>Quinn arrived at school early, so she could wait for her girlfriend. But, that day, the brunnete never came. The cheerleader looked at her watch every five minutes, and looked at the entrance of the school every two minutes, but there wasn't any sign of the small brunnete. She sighed and decided to sent a text to her girlfriend, maybe she overslept or something like that. She sent the text and headed to class, maybe she was going to see the brunnete later.<p>

Quinn didn't start to get worried until she saw her phone again and she didn't get any reply from Rachel. She decided to call her, but no one answered. And that's when she started to freak out.

"Whoa Q, your face looks like you're going to kill someone." The Latina said approaching her friend with Britt next to her.

"Yes Q, what's going on?"

Quinn sighed. "I'm worried, Rachel's not here and she didn't reply to my texts or my calls."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's it? Chill out. Maybe she decided to take a day off or something."

"No San, you don't understand. She never missed school!" Quinn said a little impatiently.

Brittany nodded. "Quinn is right San, I totally saw Rachel coming when she was sick and she started saying thing about unicorns and rainbows all over her room, I thought it was true and I got excited, until someone said that she had fever and she was delusional." Britt shrugged.

Santana laughed. "Unicorns don't exist Britt, obviously she was on medication or on her little world."

Britt's eyes started to fill with tears. "Unicorns don't exist?"

_Oh shit._ Santana mumbled to herself. "What I meant Britt, it's that they are only in special places and Berry's room is _not_ a special place."

Brittany nodded. "That means that if I find a special place, maybe I could see them San?" The blonde asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course babe. We'll find that place only for you." Santana kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Yay!"

Quinn cleared her throat. "Can we go back to the topic, please?"

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "You can't do anything Q, just go to her place or something."

"Yeah Q, maybe we could go the three of us after school. I haven't seen Rae like forever." Brittany said excited.

Santana frowned. "But you saw her yesterday Britt."

The taller blonde shrugged. "I spent years without talking to her, now that she can be my friend I want to spend time with her."

Quinn smiled. "We'll go after school Britt, don't worry."

The bell rang and the three girls went to class chatting about her plans for the evening.

* * *

><p><em>A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather<em>

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you're my heaven._

Finn woke up with a goal in his mind: get Rachel back. And he knew exactly the way they could get back together. With a smile on his face, he turned off the alarm and get dressed. _Rachel Berry, prepare to be mine again._

The tall boy walked throught the hallways of the school looking for a certain brunnete, but he didn't see her anywhere, and he was starting to get worried about his plan. In all the years that he had known Rachel, she never missed school, and now that he had a great plan on his mind, she misses school. She was psychic or something? He shook his thought and kept walking around the school with the hope of seeing Rachel again, but he gave up a little while later, she wasn't there.

Finn sighed and took his frustration with his locker, he punched it once when no one was around. What was he going to do now? She wasn't at school, how was she supposed to see him and Quinn kissing? And just like answering his question, Jewfro, the owner of the biggest gossip blog, was walking towards him. The lightbulb inside his head lit up and he knew how he could make his plan work after all.

"Hey Jacob." Finn said approaching the guy.

"Don't hit me, please." The boy took a step back and covered his face with his hand.

Finn laughed. "Chill bro, can we talk for a minute?" He smiled.

Jacob nodded, but before Finn could say anything, he spoke again. "Are you going to hit me?"

Finn shook his head and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "No, we're just going to talk. Come on, let's go to the choir room, there's no one there."

Jacob swallowed hard and followed Finn inside the choir room. The taller boy was right, there was no one there. No one who could hear him screaming, no one who could witness Finn killing him for being deeply in love -obssessed- with Rachel. He was going to die.

Lost in thought, Jacob didn't realize that Finn was already on his sit looking at him. The taller boy cleared his throat and snapped the smaller boy of his thoughts.

"Don't you wanna sit?" Finn asked politely.

Jacob shook his head. "N-No i-i-t's okay."

Finn nodded. "So, I need your help."

Jacob frowned. "My help?"

Finn nodded again. "You see.. I'm trying to get Rachel back, you know?" Jacob nodded. "And she's with Queen Bitch, and she's only going to hurt her, right?" Jacob nodded again, listening silently to Finn. "So, you need to take a photo and then put it on your blog so everyone can see it." The taller blonde smiled.

"Okay.. But, what photo?"

Finn stood up. "You're going to take a photo of Quinn and me kissing."

"You and Quinn? But you said that she-"

Finn took a step closer and put both hands on Jacob's shoulders, making the boy shiver in fear. "Rachel will see what kind of person Quinn really is."

Jacob nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Finn took a step back and smiled. "I believe that it will be a good idea if this stays between us, don't you think?" Jacob nodded for the fiftieth time. "Good, now, I need you here when the school ends. Don't let anyone see you, clear?"

"Yes, here when classes end, got it."

"See you later then." Finn walked away proud of himself and Jacob sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Quinn never thought that school could be so <em>boring <em>and the day could go by so _slowly_. She felt a stab of pain everytime she checked her phone and the Diva didn't answer. She had so many questions and so many possible situations on her head that could have happened to her girlfriend, that she thought that she might go crazy before the end of school. Luckily, Brittany and Santana got to distract her everytime they could, with jokes about people, talks about ducks or random comments from Brittany. And with that, her day turned out pretty well actually, and when the end of the day arrived she had a smile on her face. Until, she saw Finn waiting for her on her locker. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

"Did you get lost Hudson?" Quinn asked sharply.

"No, actually, I was waiting for you."

Quinn grabbed her things from her locker and shut it, she turned around to see the tall boy. "Make it quick, someone's waiting for me."

"I'm sure Rach can wait." Finn smiled a little.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Get to the point, now." She demanded.

The boy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Quinn frowned. "You're sorry because..?"

He took a step closer. "Because I made you do this. Because I know that you don't want to be with Rachel, you're doing all this because you want to hurt me. And at first I was angry, I didn't understand what was going on, but now I do." He took another step closer, looking straight into her eyes and seeing with the corner of his eyes at Jacob standing in the right position to take the picture. "You're the one that I want Quinn, not Rachel. And I know that you want me back, and you kept doing this with Rachel because I was fighting for her and not for you. But now, I'm here for you Quinn." And before she could say anything, the tall boy kissed her and a few photos were taken.

When Quinn pulled away from him, Finn saw Jacob walking away and he smiled. But unfortunately for him, he didn't see the punch coming towards his right eye.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HUDSON? THE KING OF THE PLANET, HUH? I DON'T LOVE YOU, RACHEL DOESN'T LOVE YOU, NOBODY LOVES YOU. I AM IN LOVE WITH RACHEL, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US OR I SWEAR THAT YOU WON'T HAVE SEX FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU WON'T HAVE YOUR HANDS TO KEEP YOU COMPANY EITHER-"

Quinn words were cut off by a Latina holding her, trying to get her to calm down.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Santana asked.

"THIS STUPID MOTHER FUCKER WHO THINKS THAT EVERYONE IS IN LOVE WITH HIM!" She pointed at Finn. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO NEAR RACHEL AGAIN, OR IF YOU TRY TO KISS ME-"

"WHAT? Did he kiss you?" The Latina's blood was boiling with anger.

"YES! AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Quinn started to run towards Finn but Brittany hold her tightly.

"Come on Q, he's not worth it." And when Brittany finally kept Quinn in place, Santana saw the smirk on Finn's face and she lost it.

"I'm going to erase that smirk of your face mother fucker!" Santana ran towards Finn and punched him hard on his jaw and his other eye before giving him a kick on his nuts. "And that's how we do it in Lima Heights! You don't mess with the bitches!"

The three girls walked out of the school, leaving the boy on the floor. They felt proud of themselves for being able to control the situation, but they didn't know that Finn felt more proud of himself because he got what he wanted, the photo.

* * *

><p>Brittany drove to Rachel's house. The other two girls were too angry to drive, and they would end up crashing with another cars. When she pulled over, she looked at the two girls sitting on the back sit mumbling things to themselves, making plans to kill someone.<p>

Brittany looked at the two girls and smiled. "We're here."

Quinn looked at her and returned the smile. "Thanks for driving Britt."

The taller blonde shrugged. "No biggie."

"Do you want us to wait for you here Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I want to talk to her before you come in, if that's okay?"

The two other girls nodded and Quinn got out of the car.

Quinn took a deep breath and walked towards the front door of Rachel's house. When she arrived there, it took her a couple minutes to finally knock on the door, she didn't know why but she had a _really_ bad feeling about everything that had happened with Finn.

She knocked once, she knocked twice, she knocked three times and nothing. She tried to look through the window, but she saw absolutely nothing, no one there. She sighed and walked towards the car again.

When she climbed inside the car, Brittany spoke.

"No one there?"

Quinn shook her head. "I guess I'll have to wait."

Brittany took Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure she's alright, try to call her later, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, later. Can you take me home Britt?"

The taller blonde nodded and started the car.

In ten minutes, the three girls were in Quinn's bedroom surfing on the internet, laughing of strange videos, and kids singing horribly. Their laughter were interrupted by a sound indicating Quinn that she had a new e-mail. Hopeful, it was going to be Rachel. But all of her hope was gone when she saw that it was from an Anonymous sender.

Quinn frowned and hesitated. "Maybe is a virus or something." The blonde girl said.

Santana rolled her eyes and took the laptop away from Quinn's lap and put it on her lap. "Grow up, I'll open it." And within seconds, the Latina was on Jacob's blog.

**HEAD CHEERLEADER CHEATING ON HER SO LOVELY GIRLFRIEND WITH HER EX.**

The Latina frowned and scrolled down, finding the picture.

"Shit!" Santana said.

"What? What did you do San? It was a virus isn't it? Come on, I told you-"

Quinn frozed when Santana showed her the screen. Quinn saw the title and the photo. The three girls were in silence until Quinn stood up and ran out of the room screaming.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!"


	56. A rainbow after the storm

**A/N I love Puckleberry, so I HAD to do this. I hope Lea and Mark sing I don't wanna miss a sing on the show, that would be cool. Anyways, thank you for keep reading this. Next chapter, someone will come back to Quinn's life, can you guess who? Any ideas for Quinn's plan? Oh, this is coming to an end muahahaha :P**

* * *

><p>Quinn ran out of the room yelling and cursing and thinking about a good way to kill Finn Hudson and not going to jail. Of course, she wanted to kill a person, but she didn't want to be punished, because she had a good reason, he was an asshole.<p>

On her way downstairs, she kicked everything on her way, including the wall and some chairs close to the front door.

Santana saw her friend running out of the room and quickly stood up and ran behind her, she knew that Quinn could kill that boy. The blonde would do it without hesitation, and hey, the Latina would help her, but she knew that Rachel and Brittany wouldn't be happy and she couldn't afford having the tall blonde mad at her. That could break her heart.

When Quinn was about to open the front door, a small brunnete pushed her away from it and put herself against the door, looking at Quinn.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SANTANA? LET ME OUT!" Quinn tried to open the door, but the other girl was strong enough to keep it close.

"Calm down Q, you won't fix shit going like this. You would kill him and then we would have to run away. And I don't really feel like going on a trip right now."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to him, I won't do anything." She said softly, trying to cover up her anger.

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Really, Q? Do you think that I'm going to buy your fucking act? I know all your ways Fabray, you can't fuck with me."

Quinn took a step closer to the Latina and started yelling again. "...!"

Santana shook her head. "Jesus Quinn, put yourself together! What would Rachel think about this?"

And suddenly, it hit her. _Rachel_. Rachel will see the picture and it will be all over. Rachel won't talk to her anymore. Rachel will go back with Emily. Rachel will break her heart, and she will break Rachel's.

Quinn's eyes grew wider. "Oh my god, Rachel." She said quietly.

Santana nodded and took a step closer to the blonde, putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders. "You need to talk to her first. You need to show it to her before she sees it. You need to _explain_ things to her. And then, I will help you with Finnocence."

Quinn nodded, turned around and headed back to her bedroom where Brittany was waiting for them. Brittany knew that Santana could handle Quinn when she was angry, actually, Quinn scared her every time she gets upset.

"Can I hug you?" Brittany asked. Her words were so small and so sweet that made Quinn smile a little bit.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, I really need one of your hugs right now."

Brittany clapped and stood up. "Yay!" She took a few steps and hugged Quinn.

They stayed in silent, until the hug was over and Santana came back to the room.

"Are you going to call Berry?" Santana asked to the smaller blonde.

"I don't know. I'm scared." Quinn confessed.

"Maybe you should at least try." Brittany said quietly and Santana nodded.

"Okay." Quinn took her phone from her bed and took a deep breath before dialing Rachel's number.

One ring, nothing. Two rings, nothing. Three rings, nothing. Four rings, nothing. Five rings, and the answer machine spoke to Quinn.

The blonde put the phone down and sat on the bed. "She's not answering. That means that she.." She swallowed hard. "she knows."

Brittany sat down next to Quinn and spoke. "Hey, you don't know that. Maybe she's having a bath of playing with some baby ducks. I always forget my phone at home when I'm playing with the ducks."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah.. maybe she's just doing something else and she didn't hear it."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Try and call her later, I'm sure she'll pick up."

"Okay, enough of this sappy fest. We need to plan how to kill The Whale Man and Jewfro."

Quinn smirked. "I think I have an idea.."

* * *

><p>Rachel spent half an hour looking at that damn picture. <em>How could Quinn do something like that?<em> _She only spent a day without going to school, and this happened!_ .day. What if she went on a trip for a month? Would Quinn go back with Finn? Like actually, have a relationship again? Was Quinn using her to get back with Finn? Oh my god, everything was so clear now. Quinn was using her. Of course, how could anyone like Quinn be with someone like _her_? She was a loser after all. She was that weird girl that could sing. She was a nobody. And a nobody couldn't be with somebody. A nobody was forever alone.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She grabbed her phone and dialed for the only person that could help her understand this.

"The Puckasaurus here." Puck said on the other line.

Rachel choked. "This is how you answer your phone Noah?"

Puck laughed. "The ladies love it."

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." She said with sarcasm.

"So, what's up my Jew Princess?" He asked.

Silence.

"Rach? You still there?"

Rachel spoke quietly. "Can you come to my house Noah?"

Puck frowned. "Of course, what's wrong babe?"

The brunnete started crying and Puck could hear her sobs from the other ending.

"Nevermind, I'll be there in five." And with that, the boy hang up.

A few minutes later, Puck was in Rachel's house. He was really on time, not that Rachel noticed it anyways, she was too tired, too distracted with a certain photo on her laptop.

Kevin opened the front door, and let Puck inside their house. The boy waved to Elijah and quickly ran upstairs. He always had a soft spot for her Jew in his heart, she was like the platonic love of his life, and he was willing to protect her from anything and anyone. So, when he heard her crying on the phone, he didn't need any more words from her, he quickly grabbed his keys and went to see her.

"Hey." He said softly, opening Rachel's bedroom door.

The brunnete looked at him and quickly stood up and hugged him like her life depended on it. He hugged her back and let her rest her head on his chest. She knew that she was crying, but he could notice that it was a lot more that crying, she was _hurting_. Hurting so much that her eyes were completely red and that her light was off, her body was weak and her arms weren't strong.

She cried on his chest for a little while, until she got tired and pulled away from him. He saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that she had called the right person.

"I'm sorry about this." She said.

Noah shook his head. "It's okay baby, you know I'm always here for you."

She gave him a small smile and sat on the bed. "Come sit next to me."

He nodded and sat next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I wanna show it to you." She took a deep breath and handed him her laptop.

He frowned when she gave him the laptop and looked at the other side of the room, but took it and looked at the screen anyways. His eyes went wide open when he saw the headline, but her blood started to boil when he saw the picture.

"Shit." he said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, shit." She looked at the floor.

Puck looked at Rachel and spoke softly. "You don't think that this is true, don't you?"

She quickly looked at him. "I don't know Noah, Finn is not capable of doing something so mean, and Quinn.."

"Quinn what?" He asked.

"Maybe she was just using me to get back with him."

Puck quickly stood up and faced her. "That is bullshit Rachel, and you know it. Finn is capable of _everything_ to get what he wants, and Quinn loves you. She's in love with you Rachel, don't ever doubt it."

"But Noah, how could I trust her? She always manipulated people, maybe I'm just one of them!"

He sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk. "Rach, believe me when I tell you that I've never seen Quinn like this. _She is in love with you_. She never looked at me, or Finn, or even Sam the way she looks at you babe. Hell, she never looked at anyone like she looks at you."

"How does she look at me?" Rachel asked confused.

"With this puppy eyes that scream love all over the place."

The brunnete laughed. "Wow, you are a softie."

He smiled and sat down next to her again. "You know that I can be very charming."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you're not helping me here."

And suddenly, a song started to play near them.

_I wish I could do better by you,  
>'cause that's what you deserve.<br>You sacrifice so much of your life  
>In order for this to work. <em>

"What's that?" Puck asked.

Rachel grabbed her phone and denied the call. "Quinn, she's been calling me for a few hours but I didn't answer."

Puck nodded. "Are you going to answer if she calls again?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sad, and I'm mad, and I don't want to say thing that I will regret."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Puck asked.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Would you do that for me?"

Puck shrugged. "Anything for you babe."

The brunnete laughed and hugged him. "Thank you Noah."

"It's cool, I will talk to her on the bathroom, okay? You just lay down or something. You seem tired." He kissed her cheek and grabbed the phone.

Rachel nodded, closed her laptop and lied on her bed. She watched Puck entering the bathroom and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Quinn heard her phone ringing and nearly tripped on her way to pick up the call. She smiled when the caller ID was Rachel.<p>

"Hey." She said sofly.

"Hello baby mama, what's up?"

Quinn frowned. "Puck?"

He smiled. "Did you miss me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "What are you doing with Rachel's phone? Where is she?"

"Chill baby, she told me to call you. I'm at her house."

She swallowed hard. "What are you doing there?"

He sighed. "Look Q, I love you and all but you fucked her up. She saw the photo of you and Hudson and went crazy. She's upset and she doesn't want to talk to you, so give her time."

Quinn's tears were freely falling down on her face. "Is she- Is she okay?"

"Not right now, she's sad, and she's mad. Hell, she thinks that you were using her Q. What the hell was that photo about? Did you use her?"

She started crying harder. "No, God, no. I love her Puck, I love her so much. This is all Finn's fault, he kissed me, and set me up with Jewfro. And now she's going to break up with me and he will get what he wants."

Puck nodded. "I knew you couldn't do that. I know you love her, I just wanted to check."

Quinn wiped her tears. "Please Puck, you have to help me."

He sighed. "Don't worry, we'll fix this. Just give her time, okay? I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said quietly.

And before hunging up, he spoke again. "Oh, and if you and Santana have a plan for Finn, count me in."

Quinn laughed. "How did you know?"

He smirked. "I know you and I know Santana. And that's enough."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you Puck."

"Anytime babe. Talk to you tomorrow."

Puck hang up and went back to the bedroom, he found Rachel sleeping and smiled at the tiny figure all covered up with pillows and blankets.

He walked fast to the bedroom door trying not to make any noise, but Rachel heard him anyways.

"Noah?" She asked almost whispering.

He turned around and faced her. "Yes my baby Jew?"

She laughed. "Can you stay with me tonight and cuddle?"

He laughed. "Of course, let me tell your dads that I'm staying and I'll be back in a minute."

Puck opened the door, went downstairs and talked to the Berry men. The Berrys loved him and they didn't have any problem with Puck staying at their home, they knew that Rachel was gay anyways. And they knew that she needed a friend, they heard her crying quietly in her bedroom but they didn't want to ask about it.

Puck walked upstairs again and lied down next to the small brunnete, she quickly put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Noah." She whispered.

"Goodnight Rach."

* * *

><p>Puck woke up when he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at the screen <strong>One New Message: Quinn<strong>. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up the brunnete next to him. Puck looked at Rachel and smiled, he didn't wake her up and she was dreaming about something because her face was doing weird things.

Puck shook his head and got out of the bedroom. When he arrived downstairs, there was no one there. He shrugged and went to the kitchen to have something to eat, he grabbed some milk and cereal and put it on a bowl and started eating. When he was done, he opened the message from Quinn, **"Call me when you wake up"**. That's all that the text said, he frowned and inmediately called her.

"Hi." Quinn said.

"Hello." He replied.

"Do you know anything about Rachel?" The blonde asked almost whispering.

"She's okay now, she's sleeping."

Quinn frowned. "Now? Where are you?"

He sighed, he knew that Quinn wouldn't like this, but Rachel was his friend and she needed him. "I'm at her house, having breakfast."

The blonde shook her head and tried not to get angry at him. "What the hell are you doing there Puckerman?"

Puck shook his head and spoke. "Calm down, she asked me to stay. We only slept."

Quinn's eyes grew wider. "Did you sleep in the same bed?"

Puck took a deep breath and answered. "Look Q, I'm not going to lie. Yes, we slept on the same bed, she needed someone to hold her, and I was there. But you know that I respect her, and I respect you so I wouldn't try anything. Jeez, have some faith in me."

Quinn smiled. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not like Finn. I'm her friend."

"I'm sorry."

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Puck stood up and with the phone on his ear, he opened the door.

"Puck?" Finn asked confused.

And suddenly, everything that was left of Puck's patience, was gone. "What the hell are you doing here Hudson? Get the fuck away from here!" He said closing the door and stepping outside.

"I'm here to see Rachel, so _you_ get the fuck away from here." Finn glared at him.

Puck took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Get out of here before I break all your bones."

Finn laughed. "You can't do shit Puck. You just want her back too."

Puck shook his head. _How could this boy be so stupid? _"I won't say it again," He opened his eyes and took a step closer to Finn. "."

"No." Finn stood in front of Puck looking at him in the eyes, and before he could notice anything, he had blood all over his mouth.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HUDSON!" Puck yelled and pushed the boy to the grass and started punching him.

* * *

><p>On the other line, Quinn was listening everything. And when she heard Finn saying no, she knew that Puck wouldn't take it. She quickly woke up Santana and Brittany and the three of them went to Rachel's house.<p>

When Quinn pulled over, she saw Puck holding Finn on the grass, and Finn bleeding and yelling.

"Get off of me Puck!" Finn yelled.

"I'll let you go if you go back to your house." Puck said slowly.

"What the hell is happening here?" The two boys stopped looking at each other and started looking at an angry Latina.

Puck let go of Finn and stood up. "He is bad news. He can't be here."

Santana nodded and looked at Finn. "Go away Finnocence, nobody needs you here."

Finn stood up and walked towards Santana, putting himself in front of her. "No, I came here to see Rachel and I won't leave until I see her."

Santana straightened up her pose and crossed her arms. "I wasn't asking."

And before anyone could say anything else, the front door was opened by the tiny brunnete.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes.

Quinn quickly walked towards her and stopped when she was only inches a part from the brunnete's face.

"Hey." The blonde said quietly.

"Hi." The brunnete smiled.

"I missed you babe."

Rachel's smile grew wider. "I missed you too."

Quinn smiled back but suddenly her smile faded away when she remembered why she was there. "I'm sorry." She looked at the floor.

Rachel extended her hand and put it on Quinn's cheek. "I know."

The blonde looked at Rachel. "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me."

The brunnete nodded. "I know."

Finn was behind Quinn and heard everything they were saying, and when he saw rachel touching Quinn, he knew that he should do something.

"She's lying." He said looking at Rachel.

Quinn turned around and pushed him. "Don't ever mess with us again."

"Or what?" He smirked.

Quinn was going to hit him, when a strong hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at the brunnete's hand and at Rachel when she started talking. "It's okay Quinn, I'll take care of this."

Rachel took a step closer to Quinn and kissed her on the cheek, then walked away towards Finn and stood only inches a part from him.

"Finn, I believe that you kissed my girlfriend."

"She kissed me." He smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You see those lips?" She said pointing to Quinn's lips. Finn nodded. "They are mine." And before he could say anything, Rachel punched his jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think that Finn has received a lot of punches in this story. I wish that something like that could happen tonight and Rachel sing Without You to Quinn.. but you know, life isn't fair.**


	57. New doors open

**A/N I don't really know what is this.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning Rachel walked the hallways of her school with her head held high. She was actually really proud of herself for being a badass. Well, punching someone doesn't mean that you are really <em>really <em>a badass, but she felt like it. And she loved it.

The second she saw Finn with bruises all over his face, arms and with his broken nose, she couldn't help but laugh. Sure, it was kind of mean, but hey, he deserved it. Suddenly, Rachel didn't have more sympathy for him, no more love left for him, she felt nothing. He had crossed a line that he shouldn't, and this was his punishement.

She arrived to her locker and smiled to herself when she saw a rose with a note inside of it. The note was simple, saying "I love yous", but the rose was full of a sweet smell that made her feel better after all that she had been through.

The small brunnete and her girlfriend had talked about everything. Absolutely everything. About Finn, about Juilliard and about Whitney's death. Rachel was still hurting, but she felt like she was healing every time Quinn kissed her or held her. They still had to talk about other things too, but it wasn't the right time. _Yet_.

Rachel closed her locker and gave a warm smile to the boy who was waiting next to her.

"Good morning Kurt." She said with a bright smile.

"Good morning little sunshine." He smiled back.

"How was your weekend?" She asked as they were walking towards their class together.

He put his index finger on his chin, pretending to think about it. "Well, I was having a very very veeeeeeery boring weekend without Blaine, but you made it better."

She stopped and looked at him. "Me?"

He nodded. "I was having breakfast, when suddenly my brother entered home with two black eyes, a bleeding nose, blood all over his mouth and bruises all over his body."

Rachel shook her head. "I only punched him once."

Kurt shrugged. "I know, you could never punch him so hard. But I'm not saying that you made my weekend better because of his unfixable face. I'm against violence."

The brunnete nodded. "I'm against it too, but you know, he kind of deserved it."

Kurt laughed. "I know, I know. The best part was when he started crying. He cries like a little girl! It's cute and frustrating and funny at the same time. I mean, I had to go to my bedroom so I could laugh because he would murder me."

The tiny brunnete smiled. "So, you're not angry with me?" She asked when they arrived at their classroom.

He shook his head. "Of course not! Puck told me what he did and I have to say that I'm embarrased of being his step-brother, I feel kind of sad for him tho."

Rachel sat on a desk next to Kurt and spoke before the teacher entered the classroom. "I have no sympathy for him anymore, he's gone too far."

Kurt nodded and the two of them turned around towards their teacher.

* * *

><p><em>If you ever leave me, baby,<br>Leave some morphine at my door  
>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<br>To realize what we used to have,  
>We don't have it anymore.<em>

_There's no religion that could ever save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making<em>  
><em>To keep you by my side<em>  
><em>And keep you from walking out the door.<em>

Rachel's voice filled the auditorioum with peace and harmony. Quinn smiled the very instant she walked through the door, and sat far away from her girlfriend so she couldn't see her. She loved hearing Rachel singing. It was like she was taking the blonde somewhere else, somewhere safe. And after all that they had been through, she needed that. She needed Rachel for herself.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away  
>Everyday, it will rain,<br>rain, rain _

The brunnete closed her eyes and let the music consumed her. She wanted to be anywhere but there. She wanted to feel at peace.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Saying there goes my little girl, walking with that troublesome guy<em>

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Well little darling watch me change their minds  
>Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<em>

Quinn slowly got up and made her way towards Rachel, the tiny brunnete didn't see her until she opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend smiling at her, she smiled back.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>my eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain,  
>rain, rain<em>

_Don't just say_  
><em>goodbye, don't just say, goodbye<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>If that'll make it right<em>

Rachel finished her song locking her eyes with Quinn's, she always knew that the blonde was beautiful, but now she was a lot more than that, she was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. But was it enough for both?

"That was beautiful." A single tear escaped from Quinn's eye.

Rachel stood up and brushed the tear with her thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you." The blonde said without thinking about it.

The brunnete smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you too."

Quinn smiled back and cleared her throat. "So.."

"Soo..?" Rachel asked.

"Are you free tonight?"

The brunnete pretended to think about it, and after a few minutes, she answered. "Mmmm, are you going to ask me on a date Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn pulled Rachel closer and kept her hands on the tiny girl's waist. "Kind of."

Rachel frowned. "Kind of?"

"Well, after all this thing with Finn, I wanted us to have some time alone and relax a little. So, dinner and movie at home sounds good for you?"

"Of course, but what about your mom?"

"She's gone for a couple days. She went to visit my aunt or something." Quinn smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Rachel kissed the blonde and smiled back. "It's a date."

* * *

><p>Quinn thought about singing "Teenage dream" to Rachel and after that, invite her to her house to have a beautiful date. But maybe the song was too much, and maybe it could ruin all her plans and Rachel would thought that she wanted to have sex with her that night. If you think it twice, that song is a little bit innapropiate to sing.<p>

The blonde girl wanted to have sex with her girlfriend, but she knew that Rach was a virgin and wanted to wait. So, she waited. They had several make out sessions where she could touch, but Rachel stopped them when they started to go to a path that they couldn't turn back. She respected her girlfriend, but she had needs. Of course, everyone had needs, but she loved her girlfriend more than she loved sex. _Not that she had a lot of experience anyways_.

When she was with boys, she didn't feel the need to take off her clothes and make love to them. No, she didn't had heat between her legs everytime she make out with them. She didn't feel it at all, it was like making out with a wall or something. At one point of her life, she thought that she was asexual like plants. Stupid thought, but very valid.

Everything changed the first time she kissed Rachel. It's not like she felt fireworks and explosions and those kind of things that they tell you in the movies, no, she felt a lot _more than that_, something that she couldn't explain. She felt safe, she felt at home. And she couldn't wait to show her girlfriend how much she loved her and trusted her, because it wasn't sex at all, it was _making love_. And even tho she wanted, she would wait until Rachel take the first step.

This night was going to be about them and only them. After all the things that they had been through, she couldn't wait to have some time alone with her girlfriend without any disaster. She wanted everything to be perfect, because obviously, her girlfriend deserved the best.

Quinn didn't have too much time to cook, so she ordered dinner. Nothing too fancy, something simple. She put on a light yellow dress, lit up some candles and waited. And before she could do something else, the door bell rang.

The blonde girl opened the door to reveal a gorgeous tiny brunnete in a black dress. A black dress that was _too short, _a black dress that made her want those legs even more. _How could anyone so tiny have legs that went on and on for days?_

"Hey." Rachel's voice broke Quinn from her thoughts.

"You're beautiful." The blonde said.

The brunnete chuckled. "Thank you, you too baby." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and entered the house.

Quinn shook her head and smiled. _This girl is going to give me a heart attack because of sexual frustration, _Quinn thought.

"I see that you have everything prepared." Rachel pointed to the table with food and candles.

Quinn shrugged and helped Rachel sitting down. "I wanted us to have a romantic dinner."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. "It's been since forever that we haven't been alone."

The blonde chuckled. "I know, Brittana is always with us." She rolled her eyes.

The brunnete laughed. "Brittana? Really? What's up with you and those couple names? Seriously."

Quinn shrugged. "I think it's cute. Even tho, we're the cuter ones. Faberry for the win!"

Rachel laughed even harder. "Dork!"

"_Your_ dork and _you_ love me." Quinn smirked.

The brunnete sighed. "I guess you're right." She smiled.

The two girls spent their dinner having a light chat about their days (even tho they see each oher all the time), school, gossips and Finn.

"It was really _hot_ when you punched him." Quinn said putting popcorn on the table and sitting next to her girlfriend on the couch.

Rachel looked at her and smirked. "Oh, really?"

Quinn swallowed hard. She knew that look. It was the look I-know-what-you-like-and-I'm-going-to-tease-you-and-turn-you-on. Well, not exactly that long but it was something like that. "Well, you know, you're always hot but-" Her words were cut off by Rachel's lips on hers.

The kiss was slow, soft and tasted like berries. Maybe it wasn't Rachel's lipstick, maybe it was her natural taste. _Oh my god, maybe she would taste like berries when I-_

"Quinn." Rachel interrupted Quinn's thoughts.

"Rachel." She smiled.

"I want to." The brunnete said looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn knew what she was talking about, but she needed to be sure. "Want what princess?" She kissed Rachel's forehead.

The brunnete turned around and sat Indian style facing her girlfriend. "I want us to make love."

Quinn smiled and stroked Rachel's cheek with her thumb. "Are you sure baby? We can wait all the time you want."

Rachel swallowed hard. "I want my first time to be with you. I wanted it to be special, and it would be special enough if it is with _you_."

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel softly. "I love you." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered before pulling Quinn into another kiss.

This time the kiss was different, it was stronger, sexier, with a lot more lust, but always with love and affection.

They went upstairs to Quinn's bedroom and went slowly through a new road. They opened a new door to a whole new experience, and now there wasn't a way to turn back. And the good thing was, that they didn't want to turn back.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up with a smile on her face. The night before was like a dream, and she had to hit herself just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming at all.<p>

When she looked at the girl next to her, she smiled again. Rachel had her head next to Quinn's neck and her hands were on the blonde's stomach. They had their fingers intertwined and their legs too.

She felt Rachel moving and she froze. _Did she wake Rachel up?_ Dammit, she was so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping, she wanted to watch her everyday.

"Good morning." Rachel said next to Quinn's neck before giving a kiss there.

Quinn moaned and kiss Rachel's hands. "Good morning to you too baby."

She felt Rachel smiling. "What time is it?"

The blonde moved a little and saw the time on her cellphone. "10 am. It's early."

Rachel quickly stood up, almost tripping once. "10 am? Quiiiiiiiiiiinn! We lost almost a day because we were sleeping!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's only 10 am, not ten 10 _pm_. Relax. Come back to bed." She pouted.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Wait, she could feel her stomach. She looked at her body and yes, _she was naked_. When she looked up, she saw her girlfriend looking at her and her _naked_ body with hunger on her eyes. She smirked.

"Stop looking at my boobs." Rachel said.

Quinn shrugged. "Can't help looking if you're so beautiful." The blonde extended her two arms and grabbed Rachel and put her on bed again.

"Hey! That's not fair! Just because you're stronger doesn't mean that-"

Rachel's words were cut off by Quinn's lips. "Good morning." The blonde smiled.

The brunnete sat down on the bed and smiled too. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Awful. I had this little person next to me like, _all the time_, it was like she was trying to suffocate me of something."

Rachel hit Quinn on her arm. "You're really mean!" The brunnete pouted.

Quinn put Rachel's lips between her teeth and Rachel moaned. "But she was so fucking sexy that I couldn't tell her to go away."

Rachel laughed. "Nice way of keeping me in your bed Fabray."

Quinn shrugged. "What can I say? I'm the charmer." She smirked.

Rachel hit her again on the arm. "Ouch! You have to stop doing that. This is domestic violence."

The brunnete rolled her eyes. "You deserved it."

Quinn put her arms around Rachel and the brunnete put her head on Quinn's chest. "How do you feel princess? Do you regret it?"

Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn. "No, I could never regret something so beautiful like last night."

Quinn smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two girls got dressed and had breakfast together, having smiles on their faces the whole time. They couldn't be any happier. Well, the sad time was when Rachel had to go, but they had a thousand kisses that could last for days.

* * *

><p>Quinn was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open, she quickly went to greet her mother but her smile dissapeared when she saw <em>who<em> was with her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Quinnie, he came-" Judy's words were cut off by Quinn's.

"No, he can't be here. Not today, not now. Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Judy didn't say anything. Russel spoke. "I'm sorry Quinn." he said looking at the floor.

Quinn frowned. "What?"

He took a deep breath and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry about everything. I just want to have a relationship with my daughter, that's all. Can you give me a chance?"

Quinn was speechless. How can this man ask her a chance?

"We better sit down." Judy said. And the three of them sat on the living room, Judy next to Quinn on the couch and Russel on a chair in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn finally said.

"I've been attending to therapy. And AA, and I've been talking with your mother. She told me everything about you and Rachel. So, I joined to PFLAG and actually met a lot of people there. Good people."

Quinn's eyes went wide open, she looked at her mother and spoke. "Mom?"

"It's true dear, he called me because he wanted to have a relationship with you. But I told him that he had to accept you first, because you wouldn't change because of him and he agreed. At first, it was a little bit difficult, but then he saw that there's nothing wrong with you. You still are our Quinnie."

Quinn didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream or run away. Was it real life?

Russel nodded. "Yes, and I feel ashamed for ever thinking that those people are evil. They helped me a lot, even when I told them everything that my family tought me, that they were sinners. I really appreciate everything that they did for me, they gave me an opportunity to be better."

"I don't know what to say." Quinn almost whispered.

Russel smiled. "Just say that you'll give me a chance, please. I want to get to know you, I want to meet your girlfriend too."

Quinn's eyes quickly turned to her dad. "Do you want to meet Rachel?"

Russel nodded. "I know she's a very big part of your life now, and she makes you happy. Well, that's what your mother told me."

"Wow, this is weird." Quinn said softly.

Russel laughed. "Tell _me_ about it, I had to spend three days a week for four hours with people that I thought that they were evil. At first it was like hell, I didn't want to listen to anyone. Until I met a girl who were just like you, blonde with green eyes and a beautiful smile, and she told me about her parents that kicked her out of her house for being gay. She was devastated. And that's when I realized that I didn't want the same to my daughter, I could be better than them."

Quinn smiled. "If you're taking this seriously, I'll tell Rach to come tomorrow."

Russel nodded and Judy smiled. "Of course I'm serious, I know this will take time, but I'm willing to do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't tell Rachel why she wanted the tiny brunnete to have dinner on her house again. She didn't tell the fact that her father was back and he was changing. Quinn smiled. <em>Maybe things were getting better after all<em>.

Rachel smiled as she entered the house, Quinn took her hand and led her to the living room. Rachel could expect anything from Quinn, I mean, _anything, _but she didn't expect Russel there, smiling at her.

"You must be Rachel. Nice to meet you, I'm Russel." Quinn's dad extended his hand.

Rachel shook his hand. "N-Nice to meet you too, sir."

Russel smiled. "Please, call me Russel."

Rachel frowned and nodded. She looked at Quinn and the blonde was staring at her with curiosity. "You didn't tell me your dad was here." She whispered to Quinn when Russel was on the kitchen helping Judy.

Quinn shrugged and sat down. "He came here yesterday with my mom, told me that he wanted to get to know me, and wanted to meet you. He wants to change."

Rachel smiled. "That's amazing Quinn."

Quinn smiled back. "I know, I hope this is real. I have everything I ever wanted, and this could complete everything in my life."

Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek and sat down next to her. "Everything's going to work out fine."

And Rachel was right, everything worked out fine. The dinner went smoothly, with Russel asking questions to Rachel and Quinn, and the two girls laughing and smiling all along. Judy and Russel smiled too when they saw how the two girls were together, they were in love, _they were meant to be_. But could anything else get in their way? What would happen when Rachel go to college? The tiny brunnete had the final decision, and maybe it won't be a very happy one.


	58. Quinn

**A/N Okay, okay, I know. It's not my fault that it took me all this time! Blame it to something else, like Sherlock. Anyways, this chapter will be Quinn's POV of something that will happen. The next one will be Rachel's, and then.. The end. I will try not to take so much time. Oh, and I apologize because this is short. Have a good weekend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn's POV<strong>

It was the last week at school when she dumped me.

I was watching all the signs all day long, but not really seeing at all. The grey clouds, the sad music in the background and her eyes, mostly her eyes, were telling me that everything was over.

She texted me on Sunday, she told me that she had to talk with me, but that I shouldn't be worried because everything was okay. How could I not believe her?

I was at the choir room when she sat next to me. I didn't say a word and she didn't even looked at me. With the sound of the piano filling the silence, I just knew it.

It's hard to think what went wrong when those last words are still echoing in my mind, "It's over" she said, like it was nothing, like she was a robot and her words were part of a programm or a script. She was an actress and I felt like the innocent victim who is walking on the street and suddenly someone decides to take their life. She took my life, she took my heart and slowly ripped it a part for fun.

I didn't really listen to every thing she said, I just remained silent and looked at the floor trying not to cry. I thought I saw a tear falling down her face, but maybe it was just my imagination.

A couple minutes passed by -or maybe hours- and I realized that I was alone. Completely alone. She left me with all these pieces, but I just can't find the way to complete the puzzle.

Everything went blurry and the tears started to cloud my eyes, between sobs and screaming, I heard the door open. I hold my breath because I was praying that she could change her mind and come back to say she was sorry, but it seemed that God wasn't listening.

The door opened and I saw Puck, he seemed confused, angry and kind of sad. He was feeling exacly like me, but he wasn't the one with the broken heart.

He hold me and let me cry on his shoulder for an eternity, he didn't say or ask anything though, and I didn't know why he was there, but I was really glad he found me when I was so lost.

I fell sleep on his arms and he tome me home -my mom told me-, I cried all night long and barely slept. My tears were part of the landscape right now, and I didn't know how long they would last, but it felt like the would be there forever.

Before I fell sleep for a couple minutes, a song came to my head, and all the hurt was suddenly there again.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down?_

* * *

><p>I spent a couple days with sadness and anger in my eyes, the rest of them.. I was barely alive.<p>

Santana snapped at me a couple times with hers "Stop moping around."; "The dwarf wasn't worth it anyways." and her typical "I will go all Lima Heights on her ass", but it was only barking and no biting. I could see sadness on her eyes and Brittany's too, they didn't want to see me like that but I couldn't help it, I was broken.

Most of the Glee club were "on my side of the break-up", hating Rachel's guts. And that made me feel worse, because after all, she didn't deserve all the shit that she was getting from them. Our relationship was ours from the beginning, but now it felt like a show where we were the small part and everybody else had the right to take control of everything. I didn't want things to end that way, but since when things happen like I want them to happen?

The last Glee assignment was to choose a song to say goodbye. Ironically enough, I was planning to sing a song with that exact title before the storm came to break me.

Since Rachel broke up with me, I had a song in my head. Maybe that could be my way to say goodbye after all. Goodbye to everything that I used to know.

The lesson started with Finn singing "If you ever come back" -obvious much?- to Rachel. She looked slightly uncomfortable and I smirked because hey, maybe I could get a better reaction from her after all.

After his boring and pathetic performance, Santana and Brittany sang "Use somebody", Sam sang "The one that got away" and finally, it was my time to take the stage. The spotlight was mine this time, and I had the chance to shine.

I asked Puck if he could help me singing and playing the guitar and he accepted inmediately. He has been taking care of me since she stopped loving me. It hurts to know that my worst nightmare became part of my reality. She told me that if all worked out right, we would find each other again, but now it was time for her to go her own way and I had to find mine without her help. How could I find my way when I was so lost without her?

Puck started playing the guitar and I closed my eyes, suddenly everything vanished and I was singing my pain away.

**[Puck]**

_Once upon a time somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<br>I've got to go, got to go _

_Once upon a time we fell apart  
>You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart<br>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh _

**[Quinn]**

_Once upon a time, we burned bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on, and on and on and on  
><em>

_Once upon a time on the same side._

_Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game  
>And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame?<br>_

_I could've been a Princess, you'd be a King_

_Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
>But no, you let me go <em>

**[Puck and Quinn]**

_You stole my star_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
><em>You stole my star la, la la la la laaaaaa<em>

_Cause you really hurt me_

_No you really hurt me  
>Cause you really hurt me<br>No you really hurt me.._

When I opened my eyes, the Glee club was clapping but the sound wasn't reaching my ears at all. Rachel was looking at the floor, but I could see the tears slowly starting to fall down.

* * *

><p>It was her last day in Ohio and I didn't know how to say goodbye to her.<p>

I've never thought about the fact that someday I would stop seeing her around me, silly me who thought that she would love me forever!

I didn't have more time left, she slipped away from me like water on my hands. She would be a star soon and she would leave Lima behind, and she would leave me behind too. Could I leave her behind without falling a part?

I wanted so much to tell her that I was hers, but I couldn't. She was leaving and even though I was falling a part, I had to let her go. Maybe she would be better off without me, without my issues, without my imperfection. I wanted the best of luck for her and I really meant it but still, it hurt. It hurt to watch her walking away from me, and like a ghost she just faded away from my sight.

Her voice still can help me through my bleeding days, her smile still can help me heal this scars, but she is no longer here with me anymore, she is no longer here where I can hold her, kiss her, touch her. I wanted so bad to run towards her and asked her to stay, but the plane was already leaving and I couldn't fly because my wings were ripped away, just like my heart. I missed her, and I still do, and I'm pretty sure that I will miss her until the day I stop breathing. But now I can't do anything, because I know she's happier and she deserves that. Maybe one day we will find each other again, and maybe that day I will tell her that all my problems are gone. But probably, that won't happen.

I wish I had told her that I loved her before she left, but I realized that I will never be good enough for her, so I just walked away.

Now I know that I have to move on. There's no point in coming back to my old life when I have nothing left there. Everything's gone, including her. And now I don't know where I'm standing or if I should go on, I just know that I have to leave Ohio.


	59. Rachel

**Rachel's POV**

Is hard to say goodbye to the person you love with all you've got. Maybe it's because you'll always know that you didn't fight enough, that you gave up easily and even when the battle was worth fighting for, you just walked away. You'll always know that even when the years go by, there will be something missing every time you'll be with someone else.

Those lips are not the same, the skin isn't the same, those kisses aren't the same, the way someone else touches you doesn't compare to _her_ touch, and the taste, the taste isn't the same either. I'm not talking about a sexual taste, I'm talking about that sweet taste like candy that you get every time _she_ is near you, now that taste is gone, it isn't the same. Now the taste is bitter and you can't get it out of your mouth even if you washed it a thousand times before. That is the taste of loss.

You can fix a broken heart, with time and patience, you can fix almost everything that's broken. Almost. You can't fix a broken soul even when the first thing that broke it in the first place comes back to you, even when you have all the time of the world to try repairing it, you just can't. And a broken soul is worse than a broken heart, because you just disappear, you aren't yourself anymore. The soul is the one that keeps your character, your dreams, your personality, your passion, but most of all, it contains your happiness, or show you the way to reach it.

* * *

><p>I had to say goodbye to Quinn. I had to break every-single-thing that we built together in order to let her go her own way, and let myself go on my own. I spoke all night long with Emily, I cried, I yelled, I fought with her and then I calmed down. She was right all along, I had to let Quinn go. She had to find her own dreams, she had to fight for her goals <em>without me<em>.

To say that the break up was horrible, is to say that I was happy with my decision and that I wasn't hurt. But I wasn't, and I'm still aren't, when I broke her heart, I broke my sould on the process. There isn't a way to turn back now, we are both broken because of me, but I know that eventually she'll move on and that she will be able to love again. I just don't know if I can ever do the same, because without her there is no me, I'm incomplete.

The post-break up was worse than that horrible day when I broke her heart. It wasn't easy to see her everyday with that sad and pleading eyes looking at me from the distance, waiting for me to go back in time and fix what I did wrong. I couldn't stand looking at her for too long, it made everything harder than it already was.

Every single time she walked next to me and I could smell her perfume and almost feel her touch, I wanted to run and kiss her with all my passion and say I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Sometimes I lost control, but I didn't kiss her. No, I just ran away like always did when I was scared. And I still do it, I run away from everything that's too complicated for me to understand. She was my weakness, and I couldn't let her scare me.

* * *

><p>Most of the Glee club stood by her side, and I didn't blame them, I understood what they were feeling. They knew I was a horrible person, and they were right, that's why I kept my mouth shut and I didn't say anything at all.<p>

The only people that were talking to me were Puck, Kurt and Blaine. Finn was trying to get me back _again_, so he didn't really count. The boys didn't understood why I did that to Quinn if things were perfectly fine not a long time ago, but I didn't bother explaining things to anybody, not even my parents who had to hear me every day crying until I fell sleep. They asked me a couple times what happened, but when they saw my broken-self not really answering, they let it go, they didn't ask anymore.

I was glad that there were a few people by my side, 'cause I was too tired to fight on my own. I've never understood why, but they stood by my side in this battle and protected me when every one else sent glares or insults -Santana mostly- on my way. They fed me and helped me to sleep, they saw me breaking down and picked up all the pieces, but they didn't have the power to put myself together. Quinn and I were the only ones that could make everything better, but I didn't have the strength and Quinn wasn't my savor anymore, she was too busy saving herself. It was all my fault, and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>The last Glee assignment was to sing a song to say goodbye to everybody. That was it, our goodbyes were on the table.<p>

Some songs were predictable – like Finn singing 'If you ever come back'- and some others were unexpected -like Mike singing 'Jenny'-, but there was one in particular that completely broke my heart all over again, and that was Quinn's performance. She sang 'Princess of China' and never took her eyes from mine. I wanted to cry and punch myself in the face for being so stupid, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I was numb. She finished my destruction, and now there was nothing left of me.

I didn't cry in front of her -a few tears escaped from my eye-, run to her or storm out of the room. I just sat there trying to keep my emotions on check and enjoy the rest of the song. When she finished singing, I released a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I stopped controling my breathing when she sang '_You stole my star_' and a tear fell from her eye. And now, the show must go on.

I knew it was a bad idea to sing after her from the beginning, but I was the last one to sing and then I would be gone. That song would be my last message to her. So, I walked in front of everybody and softly spoke.

"I learned this song in Spanish a few months ago, and I know that the right person will understand it." I finished speaking and the music began.

_No sé cuántas cosas se pueden encontrar  
>en el ojo izquierdo de una persona, pero sé,<br>que en tus labios yo pude encontrar amor sin fin, y me hizo enloquecer.  
><em>

_No sé cuántas rosas te habrán regalado ya,  
>pero tengo todavía la esperanza de saber,<br>que de todas esas rosas que te dieron ninguna fue de papel.  
><em>

_Y te condena mi celoso corazón  
>cuando le contás tu historia,<br>nunca conocío la gloria en cuestiones del amor._

_Y sé que nunca se me va a olvidar tu voz  
>aunque pierda la memoria,<br>con acercarse a la victoria se conforma un perdedor.  
><em>

_Y te tendré que dejar escapar,  
>sé que lo voy a lamentar,<br>pero te digo amor, hay que saber cuando parar, cuando parar._

_Te digo amor, no te pongas triste corazón,  
>que el sol no va a brillar,<br>quedate tranquila que va a haber tiempo para bailar, para bailar._

_No sé cuántos ángeles te quieren ayudar  
>pero tengo la esperanza que ninguno va a poder,<br>desnudarte, no de cuerpo sino de alma, disfrutar ese placer.  
><em>

_Y la verdad no sé bien a qué tengo miedo,  
>nunca fui mucho de apostar,<br>una corazonada me dice que es hora de pagar.  
><em>

_Y lo peor es que estos días ando seco,  
>no tengo un peso para dar,<br>las lágrimas quiero guardarlas para mi juicio final.  
><em>

_Y cuando tu cigarro se consuma sin parar  
>siempre mi voz vas a escuchar,<br>y ahí te vas a decir que hay que saber cuando parar, cuando parar.  
><em>

_No te pongas triste, corazón..._

I knew she understood my message when she gave me a crooked smile and the last tear. She knew this was our goodbye.

* * *

><p>That feeling. That kind of feeling when you want to go back in time and change things. Maybe be in another place. Maybe be someone else. That kind of feeling when you don't like what's in front of you, and you close your eyes enough time to make everything go away. Because things still hurt you, because that scar won't go away anytime soon, and because there's no way that your heart is going to heal after that gun shot. And you get up, still breathing. You still have blood in your veins, but sometimes it feels cold as ice. You still have your head, but it's somewhere else. You still have your body, but it doesn't answer to your brain. And all you have left is your soul, the only thing hanging around the air is that piece of you, but it's broken too. And it's easy to give up, when you have nothing left to lose. And my heart, will always hold on to her.<p>

I was leaving and she wasn't by my side. I wish she said goodbye to me. I wish we had one last kiss, one last hug, one last touch. I wish we had spent our last night together, making love and holding each other. But this was reality, and she wasn't with me anymore. I had to move on. I had to start my new life in New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The song is 'Saber cuando parar' by 'Las pastillas del abuelo' -Argentinian music-. Probably this weekend or next week I will update the last chapter :) Have a good day/night guys!**


	60. New York

**5 years later**

Quinn was walking down the streets of New York listening to music, when something caught her attention. She got closer to the object so she could see it better, and there she was, the love of her life on a giant poster. Rachel was smiling at the camera and above her head there was a big title that said 'Behind The Star', and next to her there were a few words that said 'Watch the marvelous singer and actress performance, Rachel Berry with a touch of intimacy'. Quinn smiled and took a deep breath before starting to walk again.

The blonde girl spent one year in Ohio after her graduation, thinking about her life and one particular little brunnete. She couldn't get her out of her mind, but she had to move on. Quinn took her things and went to New York where Santana and Brittany were waiting for her. The first few months she looked for Rachel's face in the crowd, everywhere she went, she wanted to see that smile again. But she didn't. She didn't see Rachel anywhere, she didn't hear from her in all that time, so she gave up and move on.

Quinn became a photographer. She was a pretty famous one, but not for working with celebrities -she didn't find passion in that-, she loved taking pictures of ordinary things, of ordinary people who were begging to be different because they didn't know that they already were. She loved making things brighter, she loved doing something that no else was doing. And that's how she became a little bit famous, taking pictures of things that no one was seeing, no one but her. The beauty of everyday was for everyone to see, but nobody was really watching.

* * *

><p>When Rachel left Ohio, she left everything behind. Her friends, her parents, and her love.<p>

The first day in New York she walked to anywhere in particular, she just walked until her feet hurt. She felt like she was running away again, but she was already in her destination. That was it, she was already in New York. What else could she do besides following her dreams? Nothing. Nothing at all.

The first few months were hell for Rachel. She was starting in a new place, with strangers everywhere, and her heart broken. She studied everyday and never had a proper date, she wasn't in the mood for someone else breaking her heart. And truth be told, she alread had a love on her life, and that was Quinn. But the blonde was gone, and she was alone now. What did she do? She moved on.

Rachel made a couple friends and saw a couple old ones -Kurt and Puck were in New York too-, had a couple dates with women and men, but they always ended up the same. They had sex, she got bored and move on. No one was capable of filling what was empty inside her, nobody ever could.

She worked and studied hard, and all of her dreams came true when she got a call from Broadway. She had done Funny Girl, she was going to be just like her idol. And now, she had a private show. It was a shame that she was alone in all of this, and this was all she had, her dreams.

* * *

><p>When Quinn arrived home, she felt strange. She was happy because she knew that Rachel's dreams were actually coming true, but she was bitter because she knew that she wasn't by her side. The love of her life had finally moved on a long time ago, and even when she thought she was doing the same, she knew she was stuck.<p>

Quinn grabbed her phone and called the only person she knew would understand this.

"What's up?" The boy said on the other line.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled at herself. "You're such a gentleman picking up your phone."

The boy laughed. "You know that the Puckasaurus has swag for everything."

"Really? You keep with the 'Puckasaurus' thing? You will never grow up."

Puck laughed again. "It keeps me young."

Quinn giggles. "I guess you're right. You'll always be a child."

Puck rolled his eyes. "That's not what the ladies say when they are in my bed."

"Ew Puck, I didn't need to know that."

Puck laughed even louder. "You know that you don't have to mess with me."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So, what's up, Q? It's been a while since you haven't called. How are San and Britt?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy with work and stuff. They are great, having an awesome vacations in Bariloche, Argentina. Lucky bastards!"

"Whoa, Argentina? I didn't know they have so much money."

Quinn laughed. "They don't. They've been saving since they started working."

"That makes sense. And, what about you? How are ya'?"

Quinn took a deep breath a softly spoke. "That is why I'm calling.. I need you to do me a favor."

"Tell me the time and place, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting ready to go to her show, when her phone rang. She looked at the ID caller and smiled.<p>

"You always caught me when I'm busy. That's not fair."

The boy laughed. "You're always busy babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Babe? I'm not one of your sluts Noah."

"Noup, you're right. You're my Jew Princess of China." He smiled.

"You're so mean! I hate that song."

Puck laughed. "You know it's true, and you love that song."

Rachel sighed. "Yes, I love that song. So, why are you calling me Noah? I don't want to be rude but I have to get ready for my show."

Puck smiled. "That's why I'm calling you. I have a friend who is a big fan of yours and wants to go to your show tonight, I know it's a little bit late, but can you get us tickets?"

Rachel laughed. "Noah, I'm not that famous. Of course there are tickets for you and your new girlfriend."

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just and old friend."

"Old friend? Do I know her?" Rachel frowned.

Puck cleared his throat. "Uhm, I don't know. Anyways, I'll see you tonight, okay? Break a leg, bye!"

Puck hung up and Rachel stayed there looking at her phone until her manager walked inside the room.

The manager looked at her and asked. "Are you ready?"

Rachel smiled and answered. "I was born ready."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Puck had a weird friendship on high school, but they always had each other backs when something bad happened. When Rachel broke up with Quinn, Puck was there to help her. When she moved to New York, Puck was already living there and helped her moving on. And now, he was going to help her see the love of her life on stage, again.<p>

Puck and Quinn were two very different people, but they had something in common, their love for Rachel. After a couple months of hanging out together, Puck confessed Quinn that in high school he had fallen in love with Rachel, but he knew that they would never work out, so he walked away. At first, Quinn was angry and confused, but then she understood everything. Puck never denied that he was in love with Quinn because they would figure out that he was in love with Rachel. And even when he felt something strong for Lauren, it wasn't the same. Every time Rachel was in trouble, Puck was there, by her side, helping her. He took the chance to be his friend instead of not having contact at all. They hugged each other, and Quinn cried a little. They had felt the same loss, they had been hurt but they still cared about that person. About Rachel.

Quinn saw Puck at the entrance and quickly pulled him on a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Q." The boy said smiling.

"I've missed you, asshole." She punched him on the arm playfully.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Quinn shrugged. "Just routine."

Puck laughed. "I guess you're right. I forgot about it."

The blonde smiled at him and slowly walked where the door man was receiving the tickets. Puck pulled out two tickets from his jacket and gave them to the door man.

"How did you get the tickets?" Quinn frowned.

Puck laughed. "I have contacts." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The show lasted almost two hours. Rachel sang songs that she had written and did some covers. But what surprised Puck and Quinn the most, was the last song.<p>

Rachel spoke after singing 'Don't rain on my parade'. She was sat on a bench, with the musicians next to her and the audience in front of her.

"Did you like that? That was the first song I sang on a competition in high school." The brunnete said and the audience cheered. "Now, I want to do one last song." Before she started speaking again, a girl shouted "I love you!" on the background and Rachel smiled. "I love you too lovely woman." Almost everyone in the audience clapped, almost everyone but Quinn. "My next song is a cover of an amazing band called Snow Patrol. I've heard this song a couple weeks ago and it just hit me so hard, you know? It's like if things were in the different way, this song would apply to my life. It's about a long distance relationship, it's about missing someone, for me, this song it's about her, the woman I miss every single day. I hope you enjoy it." The audience clapped and Quinn and Puck looked at each other with eyes wider than before.

_If you were here beside me, instead of in New York  
>If the curve of you was curved on me<br>I'd tell you that I loved you, before I ever knew you  
>'Cause I loved the simple thought of you<em>

_If our hearts are never broken, and there's no joy in the mending  
>There's so much this hurt can teach us both<br>There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me  
>They're the prayer that I say every day<br>_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_

_The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean  
>And the fire that was starting to spark<br>I miss it all, from the love to the lightning  
>And the lack of it snaps me in two<em>

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York_  
><em>In the arms you said you'd never leave<em>  
><em>I'd tell you that it's simple and it was only ever thus<em>  
><em>There is nowhere else that I belong<em>

_Come on, come out, come here, come here_  
><em>Come on, come out, come here, come here<em>  
><em>The lone neon nights and the ache of the ocean<em>  
><em>And the fire that was starting to spark<em>  
><em>I miss it all from the love to the lightning<em>  
><em>And the lack of it snaps me in two<em>

_Just give me a sign, there's an end and not beginning_  
><em>To the quiet chaos driving me mad<em>  
><em>The lone neon nights and the walls of the ocean<em>  
><em>And the fire that is starting to go out<em>

The music faded away and mixed with the applauses when the people got on their feet. Rachel said goodbye and goodnight, and she walked away from the stage.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn walked outside without saying anything to each other, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Before one of them could say anything, Rachel approached them and yelled at Puck.<p>

"Noah!" Rachel said smiling.

Puck turned around and gave her a big hug. When they pulled away, Rachel saw the blonde girl standing next to Puck without facing them and she knew it.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked hesitating.

The girl turned around and faced Rachel, she softly spoke. "Hi."

Rachel swallowed hard. "It's nice to see you here." She looked at Puck. "Both of you." And she gave them a weak smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Quinn said looking at the floor in almost a whisper.

Rachel took a step closer to the blonde and put a finger on her chin, making the blonde look at her eyes.

"I've missed you." Rachel confessed.

Now was time for Quinn to swallow hard. "I've missed you too."

Quinn's face was inches apart from Rachel, they were sharing the same air and it didn't bother any of them. Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's, and they both closed their eyes. "I'm so sorry Quinn." The brunnete said softly.

"I know." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel opened her eyes and Quinn too. "It's always been you, Quinn. You are my one and only."

Quinn smiled. "I love you Rachel, I've neved stopped loving you."

"I love you too." And without hesitation, Rachel connected her lips with Quinn's.

A couple feet away, Puck smiled at them and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The end :)**


End file.
